


Le Fruit Défendu

by Lawy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How to have your teenage crush, M/M, Steve is a virgin, Tony Stark is a fanboy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawy/pseuds/Lawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Préquelle de "La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre" ou comment Tony Stark a réussi à prendre dans ses filets son idole et l'icône nationale. A moins, que cela ne soit l'inverse ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quand la pomme vient à portée de la main...

**Author's Note:**

> Après le succès de « La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre » je ne pouvais décemment pas mettre de côté comment Tony a réussi à mettre la main sur Steve (et inversement). Je tiens à dire que le début de cette fiction est grandement inspiré de mon RP, surtout les passages que j'adore, je ne pouvais donc pas passer à côté en écrivant. Je me suis vite détaché du RP mais c'était difficile parce que ma copine qui joue Tony, le joue tellement savoureusement! Tellement de feels dans ce RP...
> 
> Cette fiction prend place directement après le premier film des Avengers et ne prend donc pas en compte tout ce qui à pu se passer dans les films d'après et prendra évidemment un chemin autre!
> 
> Mon rythme de travail étant chaotique (et que je suis la reine de la dispersion sur différents projets), je vous annonce déjà que je publierais un chapitre par mois pour le moment jusqu'à épuisement de mon stock de chapitre déjà écrit! Cette date de publication n'est pas prise au hasard, cela fait un an que je bosse dessus (c'est dur d'écrire et de ne pas publier et c'est là que je dis un gros merci à Siphi, ma bêta, ma muse, mon roc!) car j'écris en parallèle une autre fiction, un gros projet qui me pompe beaucoup d'énergie. Projet qui j'espère plaira sinon... et bien tant pis pour moi !
> 
> Chaque 2 du mois je devrais donc normalement publier un chapitre, le premier arrive un peu tard parce que je rentre de vacances, que la connexion ne marchait pas ce matin, que j'ai visité Rocamadour et qu'ensuite je suis rentrer avec 6h de voiture dans les pattes! Bref, le 2 car j'aime ce chiffre, je suis un peu obsessionnelle sur les bords, sauf événement apocalyptique (ou simplement à cause de mon boulot de nuit), le 2 devrait voir un nouveau chapitre!
> 
> Sur ce blabla dont je ne suis pas coutumière, j'espère que cela va vous plaire!
> 
> Bonne Lecture.

Le propre du fruit défendu c'est d'être interdit.

Il apporte un bonheur idéal, une utopie et une connaissance sans limite. Le goûter est un péché mais l'homme dont il est question est une sorte de pécheur professionnel. Cet homme adore convoiter ce qui est interdit, attiré par celui-ci et surtout voulant le posséder.

Même si cela paraît impossible. Parce que rien ni personne jusqu'à ce jour ne lui a résisté.

Le Super Soldier est la version moderne et très Starkienne du fruit défendu.

Son regard avait bloqué une seconde de trop sur le bouclier étoilé qu'il avait vu voler, rebondissant sur un ennemi puis sur un immeuble avant de revenir dans la main de son propriétaire. L'armure se tourna complètement vers l'icône de la nation. Steve Rogers était encore à califourchon sur sa Harley, son bouclier qui filait derechef dans le vent alors qu'il avait toujours son casque, des lunettes de soleils et… était en civil.

Bordel, il débarquait sans prévenir… Tony sentit son radar de fanboy cruellement s'affoler. Bordel, Captain America était de retour et Jarvis ne l'avait même pas prévenu histoire qu'il puisse faire bonne figure.

Tony avala sa salive un brin à retardement, sentant que le blanc allait être suspect. Non, il était déjà suspect. Il donna un coup de propulseur pour atterrir près du nouveau venu en éjectant un des soldats kamikazes de l'hydra.

-Capsicle ! C'est un plaisir de te voir parmi nous !

Le regard bleu de Captain America – voilé de brun par les lunettes – le rappela à l'ordre sur son ton de plaisanterie désinvolte. Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter Tony Stark.

-Trois mois d'absence à parcourir le pays et tu vois ce qu'on est obligé de se coltiner tous les jours ?

-Stark.

Ah cette voix grave qui donne un ordre clair en un seul mot. Elle lui avait manqué, autant que les frissons qu'elle était capable de provoquer le long de son échine. Bien à l'abri derrière son masque de métal rouge et or, un sourire étira les lèvres du milliardaire.

-Un plaisir Cap. Bref, nos deux espions d'élites sont plus loin, enchaîna-t-il en montrant les dites positions. Natasha est au sol, Clint sur l'immeuble, Hulk fait mumuse avec le gros engin là-bas qui essaie de nous échapper. Reste dans mon sillage faudrait pas abîmer ton jean et ta veste en cuir !

Et sur ces paroles, il octroya un coup de propulseur pour arrêter un pauvre bougre en plein exercice de « regardez moi j'ose les affronter » avant de misérablement tomber sur le sol sans vie. Iron Man décolla immédiatement après pour avoir une meilleure vue mais il restait à distance respectable de Captain America qui fit ronfler sa moto afin de le suivre.

À peine débarquer à New York qu'il était de nouveau plongé au cœur de l'action. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La tranquillité de ces trois derniers mois lui paraissait soudainement trop longue face au chaos auquel sa vie était habituée. Un minuscule sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il slalomait entre les carcasses de ferrailles et d'humains.

-Les gars, on a un invité de marque !

-Laisse-moi deviner Tony, se moqua Clint. Il est grand, blond, musclé et il a un bouclier.

-Tu t'appelles pas œil de pigeon pour rien ma parole, railla Tony.

Un grognement répondit à Stark qui sourit tout en volant vers eux, tirant quelques missiles pour aider Hulk à percer la coque du char blindé avant qu'il ne reparte dans l'eau d'où il était apparu. Natasha assommait un dernier membre de l'Hydra quand Steve arriva non loin du cœur de la bataille. Ce dernier était descendu de sa moto pour gagner le combat en jean et veste en cuir avec pour seule arme son bouclier. Vu qu'il n'avait aucun équipement, la russe se porta vers lui afin de lui faire un rapport de la situation plus détaillé que celui de Stark.

L'Hydra menait des attaques un peu partout dans New York depuis deux semaines. Ils avaient volé un peu de matériel de pointe, provoquaient un bordel pas possible en plaçant une ou deux attaques dans des coins stratégiques de la ville mais rien de bien sérieux.

Cette attaque fut donc vite réglée même si quelques bâtiments en avaient pâti au regard des devantures éventrées soient par des attaques d'armes soit par une voiture qui s'était prise pour un oiseau. Le SHIELD ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à pointer le bout de son nez afin de récupérer les survivants pour les interroger et le char pour l'étudier.

Mais Iron Man avait d'autres chats à fouetter et se posa à côté du Captain tandis que Natasha et Clint allait discuter avec le chef de terrain du SHIELD.

-Alors ce petit voyage ?

Le regard critique d'un bleu intense lui fit comprendre que ce n'était toujours pas le moment. Il pourrait s'y perdre sans soucis mais il était en public, il avait son armure et Steve le rappela aussi à l'ordre oralement :

-Ce genre de question est pour plus tard il me semble Stark.

-Non non, on a fini. Le SHIELD vient ramasser les miettes maintenant qu'on s'est cassé le cul à mettre tout le monde K.O., répondit Tony bien fort pour être entendu par Hill. Maintenant vient le repos du guerrier, un bon verre d'alcool et de la bouffe ! Allez grimpe sur ta moto Capsicle et suis-moi jusqu'au Manoir Avengers !

-Le Manoir Avengers ? répéta Steve en haussant un sourcil.

Tony sourit derrière son masque et sa main de fer se posa sur la large épaule du Captain Rogers pour la tapoter.

-Allez moteur Rogers !

-Et nous n'attendons pas les autres ?

-Ils connaissent le chemin comme des grands. Bruce rentrera avec Natasha et Clint après qu'ils aient brossé Hill dans le sens du poil. Les choses ont un poil évolué en ton absence.

-C'est ce que je constate, répondit-il en jetant un regard vers les espions. Je vous suis Stark.

Steve semblait un peu surpris par tout ce changement. Après un temps d'hésitation, il se décida à marcher vers sa moto alors que Tony en profitait pour faire signe à Bruce et dire à ses compagnons qu'il guidait Steve jusqu'au manoir pour lui en faire une rapide visite guidée. D'un coup de propulseur il fut dans les airs et rejoignit le super soldat qui lui fit signe d'aller en avant. Tony prit la direction de leur QG en volant à vitesse plus régulière et plus lente que d'habitude parce qu'évidemment, Steve Rogers était la droiture incarnée et un feu rouge était un feu rouge…

Mais bon sang, il était toujours aussi sexy que dans ses souvenirs. Alors qu'il attendait que le feu veuille bien passer au vert, Tony le détaillait sur les écrans de l'armure. Cette posture droite et fière, cette veste en cuir qui renforçait sa carrure de dieu grec. Bordel de merde, autant le costume de la bannière étoilée avait son effet, autant voir son postérieur en action dans un jeans Lewis était tout aussi efficace pour perdre sa santé mentale. Il redémarra son vol, la vitesse réduite lui permettant de laisser son âme de fanboy divaguer.

Il survola un portail en train de s'ouvrir et se posa dans la cours, juste devant une bâtisse de taille conséquente. Il ouvrit le heaume de son armure pour le voir de ses yeux. Tony lui adressa un grand sourire charmeur et ouvrit les bras.

-Bienvenue au Manoir Avengers Cap'taine. Ma dernière œuvre philanthrope et accessoirement le meilleur QG qui existe pour les Avengers. À côté de ça, le Baxter Bulding est une antiquité !

Steve leva son regard sur le bâtiment qui n'était autre qu'un immense et vieux manoir remis à neuf et modernisé. Il avait déjà pu constater que les lieux étaient entourés d'un mur très haut équipé de la technologie Stark pour se protéger. Son regard revint vers son hôte après ce tour d'horizon rapide, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais il fut coupé par la verbale folle du turbulent milliardaire.

-Avant toutes questions, le garage pour ta copine à deux roues est par-là, fit-il en pointant un doigt métallique vers une bâtisse plus loin collée au mur extérieur. Ensuite ramène tes fesses dans le hall pour une visite guidée inoubliable, je vais quitter l'armure.

Il referma le heaume après un clin d'œil et s'envola sans donner la possibilité à Steve de lui poser une question ou de discuter ses ordres. Cap ne put que le regarder s'envoler pour une destination sans doute dissimulée sur le toit avec, il supposait, un accès secret à un atelier pour ses armures. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel retour, de remettre la main au combat sitôt débarqué à New York, ni de se retrouver ici… Quel était le but de ce manoir Avengers ? Tony Stark souhaitait-il faire preuve d'altruisme en les hébergeant dans un QG ?

Après une brève hésitation, il conduisit sa moto vers le garage indiqué. La porte avait été ouverte par l'IA de Stark, son regard bleu cherchant tout de même une présence humaine lorsque la voix se manifesta à nouveau. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec « Jarvis ». Steve gara sa moto près de l'atelier, ne sachant pas vraiment où la mettre entre les voitures de collection et une espèce de voiture antique, débraillée… Sans aucun doute celle de Bruce Banner. Il prit son sac d'une main et retourna sur ses pas pour entrer dans le hall et constater que l'immensité extérieure avait aussi un écho à l'intérieur.

C'était démesurément grand… En face de l'entrée, après un hall digne d'un salon de thé, se trouvait un large escalier pour monter aux étages. Sur la gauche, il y avait déjà une porte et un couloir donnant sur la suite. Steve fit revenir son regard sur l'alcôve de l'entrée pour faire patienter les visiteurs avec un canapé et ses fauteuils, une table et même une bibliothèque. Steve ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son monde dans un tel décor. Il était habitué à plus rudimentaire, simple. C'était du Tony Stark tout craché. En parlant de ce dernier, celui-ci apparut en haut de l'escalier et lui servit un sourire charmeur en ouvrant les bras.

-Alors ? Le hall d'entrée te plaît Cap ?

-C'est… immense, commenta-t-il. Vous avez vraiment…

-Fait rénover ce Manoir pour héberger les Avengers ? Évidemment ! Il fallait bien que le seul riche et célèbre héros du groupe assume le rôle de logeur. Voyons Cap, tu voulais demander à Fury de te trouver un appartement ?

-Non, répondit-il catégoriquement.

Un sourire amusé et un léger rire lui échappa. Stark avait raison, sa confiance en Fury avait quelque peu baissé depuis l'incident avec Loki. Ce qui tira un grand sourire fier à Tony d'avoir touché juste.

-J'avoue que je pensais venir vous voir pour m'aider dans cette recherche mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas nécessaire.

-Exactement. Je vais te faire visiter les lieux et après tu choisiras la chambre que tu veux pour poser ton sac, lâcha-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil critique vers le dit sac. Me dis pas que tu as que ça comme fringue ? Franchement, ça tient tout là dedans ?

-Oui.

Tony ouvrit la bouche dans le but de faire une réflexion à ce sujet mais il se ravisa. Il posa une main dans le creux des reins de Steve et le poussa vers le couloir. Il retira sa main dans un geste neutre et dénué d'intérêt mais son regard avait brièvement suivit la courbe, les fesses et pour garder les idées en place, il finit par le dépasser pour lui ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. Tony se mit en mode « promoteur immobilier » pour vanter les mérites de son bébé.

La cuisine était donc entièrement équipée et de taille à abriter un régiment. Tout y était : Un plan de travail large et étendu avec une plaque de cuisson, un four, un énorme frigo et il y avait même une pièce réfrigérante. De quoi stocker de la nourriture en cas de siège. Au milieu, il y avait un îlot avec une table bar, pour s'étendre lors de la confection d'un plat ou déjeuner tous ensemble dans cette même pièce par pure flemmardise d'aller dans la salle à manger à côté. Tout ça pour des plats réchauffés ou livrés.

La salle à manger était vaste et pourrait se reconvertir facilement en salle de débriefing. Tony l'entraîna rapidement dans le salon avec ses canapés moelleux et ultra larges où, que ce soit Thor ou Steve, ils pourraient y dormir à l'aise et sans aucune courbature le lendemain matin. La table basse était assez large pour servir de table d'opération à un chirurgien et l'écran plat était géant. Sans oublier un bar parce que c'était vital avec Stark.

Captain America semblait abasourdi par la grandeur des lieux, la grandeur dans… tout. Il suivit Stark lorsqu'il l'emmèna en blablatant dans une salle de cinéma comme si l'écran du salon n'était pas assez grand pour visionner un film. Il débita tout un laïus sur la qualité de l'image puis le confort d'une bonne vieille salle de cinéma ce qui tira tout de même un sourire à Steve. Son hôte l'entraîna ensuite vers la salle de jeux qui abritait des flippers et des bornes d'arcades, plusieurs billards différents ainsi que les classiques de bon goût tels que fléchettes, tables d'échec voir même une piste de bowling. Dans le flot de commentaire Starkien, il se plaignit quand même du manque de place pour un mini golf.

Vint ensuite le plus intéressant pour Steve, les fondations qui abritaient les différentes salles d'exercice. Une qui comprenait tout ce qui était équipement de musculations, cardio, punching bag avec en bonus un ring et un coin tatami. La seconde était plus vaste et entièrement modulable pour un entrainement à la demande. Cela pouvait être du tir de toute sorte, se battre contre ses robots super sophistiqués qui adaptaient la difficulté selon la demande. Tony expliqua bien évidemment que tous était dotés d'une IA de son cru, pas aussi bien que Jarvis mais c'était lui le maître des IA si jamais il y avait besoin d'un commandant. Steve regardait la pièce se moduler, les robots bouger avec un air ébahi. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Ou d'être un gamin le jour de noël, même si c'était une demande de cadeau très particulière sur le coup.

Évidemment, Tony se regorgeait de faire cet effet-là sur Steve Rogers. Il eut un sourire fier comme Artaban et se rapprocha de lui.

-Envie d'essayer ?

-Oui, répondit-il spontanément. Enfin, oui mais pas tout de suite. C'est vraiment… Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout Stark. C'est impressionnant et digne d'un roman de science-fiction.

-C'est ce que j'aime dans tes commentaires Big Guy, encore coincé dans les années vingt, c'est mignon.

Il lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui montrer les escaliers pour continuer la visite. Steve ne se vexa pas de la répartie de Tony et lui emboîta le pas.

-D'ailleurs, si tu as des commentaires, des améliorations, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Natasha et Clint ne se sont pas gênés.

-Entendu.

Tony le conduisit alors au premier en déclarant que c'était un étage uniquement rempli de chambres, tout comme le second.

-Choisis ta piaule comme ça je configurerai l'accès avec toi.

Steve haussa un sourcil et Tony soupira mais se mit en mode explication pour son idole d'enfance :

-Chaque chambre a son panneau d'accès, tu entres un mot de passe mais cela marche aussi à la reconnaissance vocale, optique et digitale. Tu seras le seul à pouvoir y entrer sauf si tu autorises quelqu'un d'autre ou si tu veux bloquer l'accès parce que tu as des choses à cacher.

Tout en l'écoutant, il finit par s'arrêter devant une chambre. Tony lui expliqua la marche à suivre et Steve s'exécuta avec attention, configurant l'accès de sa future chambre avant qu'ils n'y rentrent pour y déposer son sac. Le super soldat jeta un regard rapide à son nouvel environnement qui était d'un confort absolu : un espace cocooning avec canapé, étagères à remplir, un bureau, un dressing qui serait plutôt vide vu ce qu'il avait comme affaires, un grand lit et une salle de bain qui avait tout d'un spa miniature.

-Allez viens, tu pourras t'extasier sur la grandeur de ta chambre plus tard.

Le milliardaire sortit de la pièce en faisant signe à Steve de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit avec quelques secondes de retard, rejoignant Tony dans le couloir. Celui-ci lui expliqua que toutes les chambres étaient sur le même modèle sauf la sienne mais cela allait de soit vu qu'il était le propriétaire, il s'était fait un petit nid de confort. Et que bien sûr Jarvis avait accès à tout et donc s'il voulait, il avait accès à chacune des chambres. Cap en leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Tony était exubérant mais il avait appris à l'apprécier, à reconnaître sa valeur. C'était beaucoup d'esbroufe au final car même s'il le niait, il avait quand même un cœur, sous la couche d'égo surdimensionné.

Le troisième étage comportait deux portes, une qui était le laboratoire de Bruce et une qui était son atelier privé. Ils passèrent par le quatrième étage qui était un hangar en plein travaux, dépôt de matériel pour abriter un futur Jet Avengers sur lequel Tony devrait se mettre au boulot pour finir enfin sur le toit terrasse avec une piscine, des transats et tout le confort nécessaire à une après-midi de bronzette.

-Alors Capsicle, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? D'autres commentaires ? Des éloges passionnés ou une déclaration d'amour peut-être ?

Steve sourit à son emphase qui s'était enflammée, sa position fière et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'interpellé avant de se passer une main sur la nuque.

-C'est… comme je l'ai déjà dit, impressionnant. Démesuré mais cela ne m'étonne guère de vous Stark.

-Je vais me vexer Cap, répondit-il avec une mine faussement outrée.

-Cela signifie que je peux vraiment rester ?

-Évidemment Steve. Ce manoir est aux Avengers ce que la tour Stark est mienne. Mi casa es tu casa alors cesse de t'en faire et réjouis-toi ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais un endroit pour te poser ? Et sécurisé par moi par dessus le marché !

Tony se rapprocha de lui et tapota sa large épaule couverte par le cuir de sa veste. Oh mon dieu, il pouvait sentir les muscles impressionnants rouler même sous la couche de vêtement. Ses doigts se pressèrent quelques secondes de plus avant d'abandonner son épaule au profit de sa gestuelle emphatique qui accompagnait son flot de parole.

-Allez viens on va fêter ton retour dignement ! Alcool et un peu de nourriture! C'est toi qui choisis le repas de ce soir vu que tu débarques.

-Personne ne se sert de la cuisine ?

-Pour réchauffer un plat si, répondit Tony comme si la cuisine ne servait qu'à ça.

Steve parut surpris avant de sourire de manière désabusée.

-Vous commandez chacun votre tour ?

-C'est ça ! Tu apprends vite Big Guy. Tu vas très bien t'intégrer même avec tes soixante-dix ans de retard.

Il leva les yeux au plafond tout en réfléchissant à ce qui lui ferait effectivement envie. Steve suivit naturellement les pas de Stark qui les reconduisait dans le salon pour préparer un cocktail. Le temps qu'ils y parviennent, les autres Avengers débarquèrent progressivement. Clint s'était changé, Natasha arriva après une douche tout comme Bruce qui semblait soulagé de retrouver des vêtements du cou aux pieds. Tony s'improvisa barman pour servir un mélange à tout le monde sauf son science bro qui campa sa position du jus de pomme et qui se le servit sous peine de voir un alcool atterrir en douce dans son verre.

Tous étaient posés dans les canapés, Clint et Natasha dans le leur, juste à côté de Steve. Bruce avait prit la place libre à ses côtés sans se douter que cela agacerait profondément Tony. Ce dernier poussa son ami pour se mettre entre eux. Non mais oh, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer l'occasion de pouvoir être proche de son idole. Et puis c'était plus convivial pour discuter de son voyage qu'à l'autre bout sur un autre canapé. Et puis les canapés étaient suffisamment grands pour qu'ils y soient trois. Et il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier !

Par ailleurs, il était très intéressé par son récit.

-Alors raconte-nous ce que tu as fais. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, où tu es allé, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé et surtout, est-ce que tu as choppé ?

Steve lui lança un regard de clair reproche à cette dernière question avec en bonus une très légère rougeur de gêne mais Tony l'ignora, son regard plus qu'attentif et intéressé. Bruce leva les yeux au ciel et Clint lui adressa un sourire pour qu'il se lance. Captain America parla de ce qu'il avait vu comme évolution depuis qu'il était endormi. Il l'avait déjà constaté durant son séjour à New York avant l'attaque des chitoris mais le constater où qu'il aille était quelque chose de fabuleux. Le droit des femmes, la mixité des races, l'évolution des lois pour les parents seuls et le mariage qui n'était plus obligatoire. Steve aimait l'évolution que son pays avait eu pendant son sommeil, ses yeux brillants de fierté. Il y avait par contre les mœurs clairement différentes, une exhibition qui le choquait. Les codes vestimentaires qui avaient drastiquement changé pour du… court, voire même très très court où l'on montrait ses atouts de charme sans se priver. Le super soldat compta même cette drague qui l'avait choqué – et fait rougir de gêne – où trois jeunes femmes en mini jupe et décolleté plongeant l'avait dragué outrageusement et lui avait proposé un plan dans un hôtel.

-Ça a dû être terrible de te faire draguer par ces trois minettes, rigola Tony faussement compatissant. La prochaine fois que tu sors, je veux en être et ne pas rater ça !

-Moi aussi, ajouta Clint avec un sourire.

-C'est certain que c'est choquant pour toi, les mœurs ont beaucoup évolué et c'est plus… intime, tempéra Bruce avec un sourire doux et malaisé. Il y a d'autres choses qui t'ont choqué ?

-Ouais comme le mariage pour tous ? L'homosexualité ?

Tony mettait les pieds dans le plat sur le ton de la conversation, son regard sombre rencontrant celui de Steve. Le milliardaire ne pouvait décemment pas passer à côté de cette chance de savoir ce qu'il pensait des gays. Savoir s'il y avait un espoir ou bien s'il fallait enterrer tout espoir de convertir ce cher Captain America.

Natasha posa son regard sur Tony qui choisit de l'ignorer. Mais l'espionne avait flairé que cette question n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Intéressant… Elle porta son regard sur Steve qui avait joué un peu avec son verre avant de se lancer :

-Ce fut un choc, avoua Steve à voix basse. L'homosexualité était taboue, honteuse à mon époque. C'est déroutant pour moi d'y être confronté mais je pense que c'est une très bonne chose que les lois aient évolué dans ce sens, pour que les personnes qui s'aiment ne soient plus passées à tabac, blâmées publiquement, lorsqu'elles sont du même sexe.

Au fur et à mesure que Steve parlait, Tony en oubliait à peu près tout… tout ce qui n'était pas Steve. Il était l'incarnation de la perfection. Il se prenait soixante dix ans d'évolution sociale et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à redire c'était le code vestimentaire « trop court ». Il acceptait avec plus ou moins de facilité – assez déconcertante – les nouveaux codes de ce siècle, se détachant des codes qu'il avait intégrés depuis sa naissance.

Steve était Captain Perfect.

Et Tony-loin-d'être-parfait-Stark le buvait – discrètement – du regard, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque détail de sa physionomie. Le rose qui colora ses joues durant sa réponse, son sourire mal à l'aise et le bleu si intense de ses yeux qui pourtant dégageaient tant de douceur. L'aura de perfection de Steve avait une telle influence qu'il afficha un minuscule sourire en coin.

-En tout cas bravo Steve, tu es très ouvert d'esprit, fit-il en posant une main sur son bras pour le presser. On aurait pu penser que tu allais être effarouché mais non tu acceptes tout ça avec un certain enthousiasme. Tu mériterais le nom de Captain Perfect.

-Cela serait stupide de ma part de rester fermé à cette évolution, contra Steve avec un sourire malaisé. Beaucoup de choses devenues normales étaient condamnables à mon époque.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, acquiesça Natasha jusqu'alors silencieuse.

Cette dernière avait planté son regard dans celui de Stark qui le soutint quelques secondes avant de boire une bonne gorgée de son verre. Merde, cette espionne avait-elle flairé quelque chose ? Maître dans l'art de feindre, Tony se para d'un masque de tranquillité et se redressa un peu plus dans le canapé, oublié le sourire en coin.

-On commande le repas ? Cap, tu as choisi ce qui te ferait envie ?

-Je mangerais bien chinois ou thaï, proposa-t-il en regardant les autres.

-Ça me convient parfaitement, déclara Clint en s'adossant dans le canapé.

Natasha hocha la tête à sa proposition tout comme Bruce. Tony sortit donc son Stark Phone de sa poche pour commander un assortiment de plat thaï dans un restaurant non loin d'ici et très bon, qui serait livré en quelques minutes. Les Avengers restèrent à discuter dans le canapé et à boire tranquillement.

Le nouveau sujet qui était venu sur le tapis c'était le manque cruel de culture pop de Steve. Après un regard complice avec Hawkeye, Tony avait décrété qu'ils allaient remédier à ce manque dès ce soir en se matant un film. Cap n'était absolument pas contre et commença à discuter avec les deux plus « culture populaire du groupe », c'est à dire Clint et Tony, qui l'abreuvait de faut que tu lises ça, faut que tu regardes ce film, si bien que le milliardaire effectua une commande sur amazone pour procurer les livres à son idole.

-Monsieur, le livreur est devant la porte, déclara Jarvis de sa voix posée.

-Allez viens Big Guy, tu vas m'aider à réceptionner les victuailles !

Tony se leva pour se diriger vers le hall tout en pianotant sur son téléphone. Steve le suivit rapidement et osa enfin dire quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il trafiquait sur son portable :

-Stark, vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

-Commander les livres dont on te parle ? Bien sûr que si et ça me fait plaisir. Fais pas cette tête, mon empire financier ne va pas s'effondrer parce que je commande une centaine de livres pour Captain America, débita-t-il en cliquant sur payer. Tu les auras par intervalle régulier vu les stocks mais d'ici demain tu auras les premiers.

Steve se sentit mal à l'aise et il rougit légèrement, son regard suivant Tony qui semblait serein.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Le milliardaire allait ouvrir la porte mais arrêta son geste à ce souffle pour porter son regard sur son idole. Il rougissait pour des bouquins ? Bordel, il était trop mignon pour son propre bien même si cela devait être de la gêne. Tony resta une fraction de seconde sans voix – un record que seul Steve Rogers pouvait être fier de réaliser – avant de lui sourire. Pas un sourire sarcastique mais un plus doux que d'habitude. Après tout, ils étaient seuls sans yeux d'espionnes pour le stalker.

-Pas de quoi Big Guy. D'ailleurs, faut aussi que je t'équipe d'un Stark phone et d'une tablette histoire que tu puisses surfer où tu veux sur le net. Le kit de base des Avengers, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un soupir amusé s'échappa des lèvres de Steve dont le regard était reconnaissant, avec toujours ces pommettes rouges. Il allait y prendre goût de le voir rougir de gêne. C'était adorable. Tony lui adressa un sourire un peu plus joueur, charmeur avant d'ouvrir la porte au livreur. Steve réceptionna tous les paquets et Tony le suivit avec juste le dernier. Il fit un crochet par la cuisine pour prendre quelques bouteilles de soda avant de revenir à sa place entre Cap et Bruce. Il demanda à Jarvis de lancer Ghostbusters tandis que tout le monde faisait son choix de plat.

Tony fit attention à son comportement, mais il savourait secrètement de sentir la chaleur si proche du flanc de Steve, cette silhouette musclée qui le dépassait d'une tête. Il lui jeta quelques coups d'œil durant le film et Steve était captivé, pris par l'histoire comme un enfant. Ce qui finit par lui tirer un sourire en coin. Et ce relâchement fut noté par Natasha à qui rien n'échappait et qui était très curieuse de savoir ce que Stark avait dans sa petite tête… Même si elle avait sa propre idée sur la question.

~/~


	2. Mécanique et approche subtile…

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait franchi ce portail imposant, qu'il avait mis un pied dans cette demeure démesurée et pourtant, Steve se sentait étrangement chez lui. C'était sans doute la proximité de ses compagnons de bataille qui rendait ce lieu si vite familier. Du temps de la seconde guerre mondiale, il avait toujours été entouré par Bucky, Peggy et Howard et… Les Avengers constituaient une seconde famille qui l'aidait à se fondre dans le décor.

Tout s'était réglé doucement et une sorte de routine s'était installée.

Après avoir rangé la quantité impressionnante de livres commandée par Stark, ce qui remplissait pas moins de la moitié des étagères de sa chambre, Steve se rendit compte qu'il possédait plus de papiers que de vêtements. Son armoire et la commode étaient relativement vides. Cap s'était perdu quelques fois dans les couloirs, le temps pour lui de faire la cartographie mentale du manoir qui était trop grand pour un groupe de cinq personnes. Si Tony quittait peu son atelier, le Captaine partageait son temps entre ses matinées d'entrainement intensif et rigoureux, un peu de lecture et un peu de visionnages dans le salon.

En cette après-midi ensoleillée, Steve avait décidé d'offrir une petite révision à sa Harley. Le SHIELD l'avait modifiée pour lui, entretenue mais ils avaient roulé pas mal de kilomètres ensemble et cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis son nez dans la mécanique. Une mécanique modernisée à son grand dam et cela lui compliquait la tâche. Le soldat parfait fut obligé de ne pas toucher à ce qui était électronique, vérifiant tout le reste.

Steve essuya ses mains graisseuses sur un torchon même si son tee-shirt blanc avait subi des dommages collatéraux. Il se releva avec fierté sauf que la moto ne voulut pas redémarrer.

-C'est bien ma veine… J'ai touché à un truc moderne, c'est ça ?

-Sans aucun doute Big Guy !

Steve sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Tony était en train de venir vers le garage ouvert sur le ciel bleu. Il était en jean et tee-shirt noir, le réacteur brillant sous celui-ci au niveau de sa poitrine.

-Salut !

-Bonjour, répondit Cap.

-Donc un problème sur cette superbe machine et tu ne me demandes même pas de l'aide ? Je suis vexé ! Franchement, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un ingénieur de génie si c'est pour le laisser dans son coin.

-Vous étiez occupé Stark, répondit Steve à son absence dans les salles communes. Et j'avais l'habitude de l'entretenir avant que le SHIELD ne la modifie.

-C'est ballot, se moqua Tony.

-Voudriez-vous bien m'aider ?

Le sourire de Tony se fit affable. Lui ? Aider ? Noooon jamais il n'aidait les idiots mais pour Captain America il mettrait cette bécane à neuf avec des supers injecteurs et… Et il allait se calmer sur les modifications mentales puisque Steve était perdu avec les bricolages pitoyables des agents de Fury.

-À une condition.

-Laquelle ? se méfia Steve.

-Arrête de m'appeler Stark, c'est Tony ! Y'a que Fury pour dire Stark parce qu'il me méprise et il croit que ça va m'énerver.

Le regard sombre du génie se planta dans les prunelles bleus de la bannière étoilée qui lui accorda un sourire franc et un brin amusé. Steve n'avait pas conscience que ce genre de sourire faisait secrètement fondre son interlocuteur, qui se retenait de soupirer comme un fanboy.

-Entendu Tony.

Satisfait – et en plein couinage intérieur – Tony s'assit devant la moto et commença à l'inspecter, mettant rapidement les mains dans la bête pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Steve releva un sourcil en voyant son aisance avant de se rapprocher. Lorsqu'il lui demandait un outil, il le lui fournissait.

-Tu as déconnecté un fil mais franchement Cap, ils ont fait un travail de novice sur ta bécane. Je ferais bien mieux si tu me la laissais.

-Et je serai incapable de la faire fonctionner parce qu'elle sera trop perfectionnée.

-Tout de suite ! Elle sera au top de la modernité et je t'apprendrai à l'utiliser ?

Tony jeta un coup d'œil vers Steve à sa proposition.

-Je préfère déjà m'accommoder de celle-ci.

-Comme tu veux, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Cette proposition touchait Steve et il lui en était reconnaissant comme en témoignait le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Tony ne mit pas longtemps à réparer l'erreur de son idole mais il poursuivit son inspection en lui montrant ce qu'il avait omis de faire. Le soldat parfait écouta avec attention pour enregistrer ces nouveautés. Et pour qu'il comprenne encore mieux, Tony se mit en devoir de lui expliquer tout en le lui faisant faire. Ce n'était absolument pas un prétexte pour être dans le périmètre vital de son idole… Ni un prétexte pour être un peu collé à lui…

Évidemment, la candeur de Steve ne vit pas cette tentative comme une approche, jouant le jeu de celui qui apprend à entretenir sa moto quand le maître parle. Il remercia Tony d'un grand sourire une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux relevés et que la Harley s'était enfin mise à ronronner.

-Merci beaucoup Tony.

-À ton service Cap'tain ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre tu sais à quelle porte frapper.

Steve hocha la tête avec son grand sourire reconnaissant. Tony allait finir par croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

-Et sinon, tu l'as trainée loin ta bécane ?

-Elle est restée sur le sol américain, répondit Steve en l'éteignant avec nostalgie. Même pendant mon petit voyage de l'autre côté du pacifique.

-Quoi t'es sorti du territoire américain ? Toi, la bannière étoilée de ce pays ? Plaisanta Tony.

-Oui…

Le souffle bas et le regard soudainement voilé de Steve mirent la puce à l'oreille du fanboy. Où avait-il pu aller si ce n'était en Europe ? Mais pourquoi ? Tony s'embarrassait rarement des convenances et sa curiosité était piquée.

-Où ça ?

-Je suis allé quelques jours en France, à Paris.

-Oh… Nostalgie de la guerre ? questionna-t-il avec plus de réserve et de douceur.

-Je… Je suis allé sur la tombe de Peggy.

Une confidence à voix basse. Tony comprenait maintenant le voile dans les belles prunelles azurées, c'était de la douleur et des regrets. Quelque chose se mit à paniquer au fond de lui en voyant son héros d'enfance être en proie à une profonde tristesse. Et pour une femme ? Peggy… Peggy… Oh c'était sans aucun doute la fameuse Peggy Carter dont son père lui avait parlé et qui avait connu Captain America à ses débuts. Tony activait ses neurones à toute vitesse et il se souvenait de l'avoir rencontrée une fois quand son père partait à la recherche de l'icône patriotique et le laissait en plan derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas des souvenirs qu'il appréciait et si cette Peggy était liée à Howard alors Steve devait sans doute penser à lui… Et voir en lui son père. Tony sentit de la colère monter en lui en même temps qu'il voulait effacer cette tristesse du visage de Cap mais il ne savait pas quelle option choisir. C'était sans compter sur Steve et sa perfection.

-Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. J'avais besoin de faire mon deuil et c'est difficile quand on n'a personne à qui en parler.

-Tu peux m'en parler, répondit-il spontanément.

Et Tony s'insulta mentalement pour avoir dit une telle chose. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Steve triste, surtout à cause d'une femme morte. Et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de son père. Le regard bleu remonta sur son visage et il ne put détourner les yeux, pris au piège. Il se contenta d'affronter le pire avec le plus de superbe possible.

-Merci, répondit simplement Steve.

Un sourcil se releva sur le visage de l'ingénieur.

-Je sais que sa vie a été bien remplie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir plonger dans un océan de glace ?

-Tu as sauvé l'Amérique de cette époque Steve, répondit Tony avec un sourire sincère. Tu as sauvé des milliers de vies et donné de l'espoir. Tu as créé une icône, un super-héros qui est là pour protéger la nation et… Ça t'a couté soixante-dix ans de congélation mais est-ce que tu regrettes vraiment ? J'ai du mal à te voir agir en égoïste et dire « merde, j'me casse ! Que cet avion détruise New York, j'ai une copine à rejoindre ! ». Non, ça c'est plus moi, fit-il en bombant le torse.

Une lueur d'amusement se réveilla dans les yeux bleus et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas moi. Mais ce n'est pas toi non plus Tony, répliqua Steve avec assurance.

-Mouais, c'est un peu plus difficile maintenant que j'ai fait mon coming out de super gentil, se moqua Tony.

Les yeux sombres ne le quittaient plus mais il avait senti une tension s'envoler. Et Steve se sentait un peu plus léger. Cela n'allégeait pas totalement sa culpabilité mais s'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui parler de cette époque mieux que les autres, c'était un Stark. Il devait beaucoup au père et maintenant au fils. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à ce constat mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, l'ingénieur le coupa dans son élan :

-Allez ça suffit les effusions de sentimentalisme ! Déclara-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je me suis laissé dire que t'avais pas de costume potable dans ton sac de sport.

-Quel est le rapport ?

-En tant de supers-héros célèbres, on va être conviés à des soirées. Et je doute que tu aies rempli ton armoire.

-C'est gentil mais non.

-Quoi non ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te proposer, s'offusqua Tony.

Steve lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, nullement dupe.

-Okay, d'accord, je te propose une journée shopping mais seulement parce que les gens vont te pisser dessus à ces soirées si t'y vas en tenue de sport.

-J'ai mon ancien costume de commandant.

-Les critiques vont ME pisser dessus s'ils te voient deux fois de suite avec ce costume !

Et pourtant dieu sait que Steve était sexy dans le costume militaire brun de son époque. Tony fit l'innocent devant le regard de reproche qu'il lui lança par dessus son épaule musclée.

-Tu vis sous mon toit et t'as pas un costume décend ! T'installer ici signifie aussi avoir une garde robe digne de ce nom que ce soit pour les soirées pompeuses ou pour la vie de tous les jours. Te fais pas prier Big Guy, sinon tu vas m'obliger à prendre tes mensurations pendant ton sommeil, le menaça-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Cela fit rire Steve. Le génie Stark aurait du s'en offusquer mais voir son idole rire de la sorte, lui avoir fait oublier sa tristesse était un prix plus important que sa vexation.

-Entendu Tony. Demain alors ?

-Vendu pour demain ! Après le repas de midi ? J'ai cru comprendre que le matin tu étais un fidèle de la salle d'entrainement.

-Je suis sous surveillance ici aussi ?

-Comme tout le monde dans ce manoir. Jarvis me fait un rapport de vos journées, plaisanta-t-il.

Rien que pour voir ce sourire amusé et heureux, Tony pouvait placer encore beaucoup d'âneries dans la conversation. Et puis, il avait gagné le droit de jouer à Pretty Woman avec le soldat parfait. La journée de demain allait être longue… Un régal pour la vue mais une torture puisqu'il ne faudrait pas y toucher. Enfin pas toucher de manière suggestive, rien ne le privait de l'aider !

-Tu ne t'entraînes jamais au combat ? questionna Steve en garant mieux sa moto dans le garage.

-Perte de temps ! L'armure est trop lourde pour que je m'intéresse à être un as du combat au corps à corps même si ces mouvements sont fluides.

-Tu compenses avec sa réactivité, sa puissance et ta créativité.

-Exactement !

-Je pourrais t'apprendre plus de mouvements pour les cas où tu n'as pas ton armure Tony.

-Tu me proposes un entraînement personnalisé ?

Steve hocha la tête. Une fois de plus, Tony aurait du se vexer mais un entraînement au corps à corps avec Captain America… Qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir cette chance ? Quel fanboy pouvait se vanter de l'avoir fait ? Et bien lui ! Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne saute pas sur cette occasion en or de se retrouver plaqué par le corps superbe de son idole sur une surface plane. Pas de la manière dont il le rêvait mais c'était toujours un début !

Il sentait que la censure lui murmurait de faire attention aux sous-entendus graveleux, qu'elle allait finir par sauter comme un bouchon de champagne et laisser dévaler une cascade de commentaires. L'ingénieur se dit que Steve était vraiment trop innocent pour son propre bien et heureusement qu'il ne comprenait pas encore son intérêt de fanboy pour lui.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il lui tendit la main tout en répondant :

-J'accepte ta proposition de mordre le tatami.

Steve serra sa main avec un souffle amusé, ne comprenant pas du tout l'allusion.

-Je serai gentil.

-Tu fais honneur à ta réputation de grand sensible mais je ne suis pas en sucre, continua Tony en jubilant intérieurement. Tu pourras y aller franco !

Son commentaire tira un petit rire à Steve. Ils discutèrent des bases acquises par le turbulent milliardaire tout en se rendant au Manoir avant que Steve ne l'abandonne pour aller se prendre une bonne douche. Tony le regarda sortir de la cuisine, sa tasse de café à la main et son regard en train de mater le postérieur musclé de l'icône nationale, sa chute de rein marquée par le tee-shirt bien taillé et… tout le reste car Steve était un emballage de perfection et un véritable bonheur pour le regard. Surtout celui d'un fanboy qui commençait à baver un peu trop souvent.

Tony porta distraitement la tasse à ses lèvres avec un sourire rêveur aux coins de celles-ci, ne remarquant absolument pas l'ombre discrète à ses côtés.

-Intéressant…

Il toussa brutalement en manquant d'avaler son café de travers. Il tourna un regard étonné vers sa gauche, l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Tony fixa la personne avec surprise, cligna des yeux avant de se recomposer un visage plus neutre.

-De quoi tu parles ? grommela-t-il.

-De ton intérêt pour Rogers, coula Natasha en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Iron Man fixa la rousse avec la résolution simple de ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Comment diable avait-elle pu savoir ça ? C'était sans compter sur le fait que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Natasha Romanoff, la crème de l'espionne à qui rien, absolument rien, n'échappe. Cependant, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser éclater au grand jour son intérêt pour le grand blond étoilé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter mais elle le devança :

-Temps de réponse trop long Stark. Tu l'as dévoré des yeux depuis l'instant où il a mis le pied dans le Manoir et j'imagine que tu le faisais déjà sur le champ de bataille. Tu es devenu étrangement gentil avec lui comme l'achat de la multitude de livres et le dernier acte de charité non gratuit est la réparation de sa moto avec lui. Tu crois que j'aurais raté le spectacle de te voir flirter avec lui ?

Au fur et à mesure que Black Widow avait parlé, son visage avait eu du mal à rester impassible et il avait dégluti de malaise. Il était tout bonnement coincé avec la pire des araignées. Natasha affichait un petit sourire satisfait en coin, pour avoir fait taire Tony Stark et surtout pour l'avoir mis à côté de ses pompes pour un temps de latence très court mais c'était suffisant pour son record personnel.

-Depuis quand je ne peux plus flirter avec tout ce qui me passe sous le nez ? contre-attaqua Tony.

-Parce que Steve a un charisme incroyablement sexy ?

Il grimaça à cet argument.

-Et que tu matais sans vergogne sa silhouette qui sortait d'ici.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es ici au juste ?

-Assez pour savoir que tu vas t'entraîner avec lui, ronronna Natasha avec un sourire sournois.

Un grognement agacé vibra dans la gorge de Tony et il la fusilla du regard pour le principe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste Natasha ? Un papier signé comme quoi je me taperais bien le Captain ?

-Pas spécialement mais maintenant que tu le proposes…

-Hors de question, coupa-t-il.

-Tu veux juste coucher avec lui ou lui mettre le grappin dessus ? questionna-t-elle en jouant avec sa tasse.

-À ton avis quel est le genre de la maison ?

-Tu sais qu'il est hétéro, fit-elle en le sondant de son regard de chat.

-Il n'a pas l'air effrayé par les gays. Et tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'on préfère comme style de partenaire.

-Quel dévouement pour la cause, railla Natasha.

-Je suis très altruiste 'tasha.

Il posa une main sur son cœur en signe de dévouement pour la cause, ce qui tira un micro sourire à la russe. Elle se resservit du café et but une gorgée avant que son regard n'aille à nouveau dans celui de Tony. Il semblait un poil plus détendu depuis qu'elle avait percé une partie de son secret à jour.

-C'est un homme bien et plein de principes, dit-elle doucement.

Le regard sombre affronta le sien dans un silence entendu. Ça il le savait pertinemment que Steve Rogers était la droiture incarnée. Beaucoup trop droit pour justement accepter un plan cul avec un fanboy dans son genre. Mais il était le playboy Tony Stark, il ne s'attache pas même s'il a cette obsession récurrente pour Captain America. Le sentimentalisme n'est pas quelque chose pour lui, il ne le mérite pas et aussi, il ne s'en encombre pas. La preuve étant, lui et Pepper cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Et pourtant, elle était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux et s'il avait eu à parier sur un couple qui aurait pu fonctionné, ça aurait été le leur.

-Je sais.

Une réponse simple mais tous les deux savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Tony acheva sa tasse de café avant de s'en servir une autre et de quitter la cuisine, adressant un signe de la main à la jeune femme. Il avait des choses à finir dans son atelier et il avait aussi besoin de ne plus être sondé par l'espionne.

Natasha le regarda se défiler, une réaction typiquement Stark. Elle se demandait si elle devait jouer les entremetteuses et mettre la puce à l'oreille auprès de Steve ou bien laisser Iron Man jouer en solo et voir comme il se dépatouillait. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés… L'un plein de principes et l'autre qui justement bafouaient les règles comme cela lui chantait. Le jeu était à double tranchant mais tant que la cohésion de groupe n'était pas en danger, Natasha pouvait se permettre de jouer un peu avec cette situation.

Posséder une multitude d'informations donne toujours des cartes et ouvre des portes le moment venu.

~/~


	3. Pretty Gentleman

Un environnement aussi bien équipé entraînait facilement un retour à la routine. Steve Rogers avait une hygiène de vie très stricte avec ses habitudes de l'armée, pour toujours être prêt au combat. À peine le soleil levé qu'il était en pantalon de coton gris avec un de ses éternels T-shirts blancs pour s'entraîner dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Tony Stark avait suréquipé la salle mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au super soldat.

Le seul désavantage c'était la constante mort des sacs de sable… Captain America se retenait pour éviter trop de dépense parce qu'il se sentait suffisamment redevable envers le milliardaire mais lorsque le sac atterrissait par terre, le sable s'étalant, une ménagerie de robots venaient aspirer, ramasser les dégâts avant de disparaître tandis qu'un nouveau sac était accroché.

Steve mit fin à son entraînement plus tôt que prévu, sa serviette toujours autour de la nuque quand il fit un crochet dans la cuisine afin de récupérer un café et grignoter à manger.

-Salut Capsicle !

Il sortit de ses pensées et leva son regard sur le milliardaire, déjà vêtu d'un de ses costumes Armani qui lui conféraient tant de classe. Un beau costume gris aux rayures fines, une chemise pourpre intense retenu au col par une cravate gris perle. Tony avait évidemment une tasse de café à la main.

-Bonjour Tony.

-Tu n'as pas oublié le but de cette journée ?

-Non, confirma Steve en se servant son café et en prenant un donuts. Je vais me doucher et j'arrive.

-Bien. Tu es débordant d'énergie dès le matin, commenta-t-il en le regardant.

-Je suis juste rigoureux sur mon rythme de vie.

Tony feint de ne pas comprendre la boutade de Steve. Son regard était plutôt consacré à le déguster dans son T-shirt trempé de sueur qui collait à sa physionomie si parfaite. Cette journée allait vraiment être placée sous le signe de la torture avec une entrée en matière à faire pâlir des bodybuilders. Steve lui adressa un signe de la main et fila avec sa tasse de liquide noir tandis que l'ingénieur penchait sa tête pour le suivre le plus longtemps possible. Une fois perdu de vue, il lâcha un soupire à fendre la terre en deux et reprit une dose de courage sous forme de caféine, voire même une autre tasse entière.

Son attente fut de courte durée, Steve n'ayant pas la même conception du terme « faire attendre ». Il était plutôt dans le court alors que Tony était plutôt dans le long. Ce qui lui convenait totalement. Il embarqua le super soldat jusqu'au grand garage et choisit une de ces petites voitures de collection avant de prendre le volant en direction d'une galerie de boutiques de luxe. Sa conduite sportive lui attira évidemment un commentaire mais Tony se justifia entre sa conduite parfaitement maitrisée et la nécessité de ce bijou de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Steve n'insista pas plus, nullement effrayé. C'était juste une piqûre de rappelle du moralisateur Cap.

Une fois débarqué dans le centre commercial haut de gamme, Tony laissa temporairement les rênes à l'icône nationale qui dirigea évidemment ses pas vers la boutique Lewis. Il n'était absolument pas contre voir son postérieur moulé à la perfection dans ces jeans qui semblaient taillés sur lui. Et pour lui. Cependant, l'ingénieur fronça les sourcils en le regardant prendre une horrible chemise à gros carreaux comme c'était sans doute si bien à la mode de son temps. Steve croisa son regard désapprobateur derrière les lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés en rouge que Tony portait toujours sur le nez.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas pas prendre cette horrible chemise Steve ?

-Et si elle me plaît ?

-Je t'en pris, soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux. Prends plutôt… ça !

Il attrapa une chemise de couleur bleu avec des fines rayures cobalts qui étaient nettement plus agréable au regard tout comme sur une silhouette telle que celle de Cap.

-Ça, c'est plus classe à porter que cette horrible imprimé grossier.

-Quelque chose à redire sur les précédents choix ? le taquina Steve.

-Non mais si tu me le permets, bien sûr que tu me le permets, après tout c'est moi qui paie. Viens.

Il lui fit un signe impérieux de la main et passa dans les rayons pour attraper ce qu'il avait repéré qui irait parfaitement à son idole. Steve se retrouva avec une quantité double de choses à essayer mais il ne dit rien et obtempéra sagement, un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres. En à peine une heure, le super soldat passait d'un placard avec à peine une étagère de prise à un placard à moitié rempli. Tony avait pris les choses en main en lui demandant gentiment de se taire d'un mouvement du poignet lorsqu'il avait demandé tous les articles en deux ou trois exemplaires. Le tout serait livré parce que sa voiture n'était pas configurée pour s'encombrer de tant de paquets.

-Bien passons à la suite, déclara l'ingénieur une fois hors du magasin.

-La suite ?

-Oui les costumes, pour les soirées officielles, les galas. Tu penses quand même pas que j'allais te laisser y aller en jean Lewis même si tu es terriblement sexy dedans. Ou encore aller dans un de ces magasins au rabais, grimaça-t-il.

Steve bloqua à la mention « sexy » sortant de la bouche de son ami avant de protester :

-Mais Tony tu as déjà…

Tony le fixa avec un sourcil relevé à cette contestation que visiblement il désapprouvait.

-Je t'en prie ! Je ne vais pas être ruiné pour si peu et tu ne me dois rien alors arrête avec tout ça et contente toi de me suivre.

Steve prit un air de chiot battu, gêné de se faire ainsi entretenir par celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Mais devant l'insistance du regard sombre, il céda et lui emboîta le pas. Il quitta rapidement cette expression penaude pour avoir un de ces sourires à tomber par terre, sincère et vrai.

-Merci Tony.

-De rien, répondit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tous les Avengers y sont passés.

-Vraiment ?

-Natasha en a plus abusé que les autres mais tu es le seul que j'assiste avec plaisir dans cette quête difficile.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres de Cap et Tony lui sourit en retour. Il fallait dire que Steve était un brin contagieux à ce niveau-là mais ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, alors il pouvait bien relâcher un peu la pression. Le milliardaire le conduisit à la boutique d'Armani où on les accueillit avec une flûte de champagne chacun – que Steve déclina – et des hôtesses toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. Une vendeuse se mit alors à leur service reconnaissant l'un de leurs clients les plus illustres, faisant des courbettes et les yeux doux tandis que Tony prenait les devants en indiquant que c'était Steve qui avait besoin de costume. La jeune femme demanda alors au beau blond de la suivre dans l'arrière salle afin de prendre ses mesures.

Évidemment, Tony suivit le cortège non sans être armé de sa coupe de champagne qu'il sirotait tranquillement. La jeune femme sortit toute la gamme des catalogues de tissus pendant que Steve se déshabillait dans une cabine. Il leur jeta un bref coup d'œil ayant déjà une multitude d'idées pour habiller son idole d'enfance. C'était un de ses fantasmes qui se réalisait. Si seulement Steve pouvait le prendre contre un mur en étant habillé d'un de ses sublimes costumes ou dans la cabine d'essayage… L'ingénieur se reprit vite. C'était une très mauvaise idée de laisser son esprit s'écarter sur cette voie. Il but une gorgée de champagne et se tourna en entendant le rideau s'ouvrir.

Steve était au comble de la gêne. Simplement vêtu d'un jean, il s'avança timidement jusqu'au promontoire tout en regardant tour à tour son ami et la vendeuse. La jeune femme s'avança alors vers lui avec son mètre ruban et un carnet de notes. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de poser pleinement son regard sur la plastique de rêve de son client. Quelques longues secondes avant qu'elle ne constate qu'elle le détaillait un peu trop et murmura un désolé tout en se mettant au travail. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux bords des lèvres devant la gêne du beau mâle face à elle. Et derrière ses gestes professionnels, elle se mit à flirter. Ses doigts caressant ou exerçant certaines pressions sous leurs passages, appuyés de regards et de sourires. Ce qui provoqua inéluctablement des rougeurs de gêne sur les joues de Cap. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de chercher de l'aide auprès du milliardaire. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les femmes mais se faire draguer de cette manière était déstabilisant.

L'ingénieur ne remarqua pas immédiatement le comportement de la demoiselle, trop occupé à mater derrière ses verres teintés. Et à se dire ohputainjeveuxlemêmedansmonlit. Steve était bâti comme un dieu, des muscles puissants qui roulaient avec harmonie sous une peau pâle. Il était en train de redécouvrir l'anatomie humaine tant Capsicle était pourvu de muscles à des endroits dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors. Cette journée était vraiment mauvaise pour sa libido. Tony porta son attention sur la vendeuse au regard désespéré de Steve qui semblait réclamer son aide pour… Mais cette petite gourde de vendeuse lui faisait du gringue ? Il était chasse gardée merde ! Même s'il devait avouer que cela devait être dur pour elle de ne pas lécher le torse offert.

Tony se fendit d'un sourire affable et s'approcha de Steve tandis que la jeune femme passait derrière lui pour mesurer ses épaules. Pour que le message soit on ne peut plus clair, il envahit l'espace personnel du super soldat en se positionnant face à lui, à quelques centimètres à peine et lui tendit sa flûte de champagne.

-Tu devrais le goûter, il est excellent. Et je conduis alors soit un peu civique et aide moi à partager mon fardeau de popularité, tu seras un amour.

Steve cligna des yeux et Tony récupéra la main dont la vendeuse n'avait plus besoin qu'elle soit tendue afin de lui abandonner sa coupe. Un petit sourire appuya sa demande et tira finalement un sourire amusé à la bannière étoilée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la vendeuse baisser le regard de manière fautive en sautant à la conclusion qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux hommes. Point pour Stark.

-Et pour les couleurs ? osa demander Steve avec un regard incertain.

-Je m'occupe de tout Steve. Tu seras encore plus sublime que dans tes Lewis et tu feras davantage de ravages.

Tony lui adressa un sourire plein d'assurance. Son expression se fit un peu plus charmeuse auprès de Steve qui lui adressa un froncement de sourcil.

-Aurai-je mon mot à dire ?

-Bien sûr, mais j'ai un droit de veto sur ton droit de veto mon cher.

Un petit soupir échappa à Tony, un souffle qui pouvait être interprété comme de l'amusement mais qui était tout autre parce que ses yeux avaient glissé sur le torse de Steve et sur son corps de rêve. Il était si près et il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Un vrai gâchis… Une torture ! La jeune femme se redressa enfin pour signifier qu'elle avait fini et s'éloigna vers la table des catalogues.

Son regard de chat affamé suivit Steve qui opérait sa retraite stratégique dans la cabine afin de graver cette vision dans son esprit. Ses épaules musclées, ce dos puissant et cette chute de rein… miam miam. Le milliardaire inspira profondément en retournant vers la vendeuse. Celle-ci sortit une feuille de commande et Tony prit son temps pour étudier les différents modèles puis commença à lui dicter son choix pour la garde-robe de soirée de son porte drapeau personnel. Steve réapparut rapidement à ses côtés, visiblement soulagé d'avoir retrouver des vêtements de la tête aux pieds.

-Alors ? interrogea Cap en lui rendant le quart de la coupe de champagne.

Tony la prit sans se faire prier, histoire de bien montrer que le terrain était privé, buvant une longue gorgée. Il posa ensuite son doigt sur un modèle assez similaire à son costume brun de Capitaine des années vingt.

-Je t'ai pris ce modèle un peu rétro car c'est un style qui te va à ravir et il faut le cultiver. Un ensemble noir et un brun, gilet rouge, vert émeraude et un gris perle. À cela j'ai ajouté nœud papillon et cravate grenat, bleu Prusse et vert canard afin que tu puisses avoir du choix. Chemise blanche et écrue.

Steve hocha la tête pour approuver ses choix, le laissant continuer dans sa lancée. L'ingénieur commença alors tout une commande d'une dizaine de costumes en variant styles, couleurs, matières. Après la coupe rétro, il passa à une ligne plus moderne et osa des couleurs comme un bleu roi, du gris perle, du blanc – car il fallait être Steve Rogers pour porter le blanc avec panache. Captain America finit par poser une main sur son bras pour capter son regard.

-C'est suffisant… non ?

-Suffisant ? Dix costumes ?

Un froncement de sourcil répondit à Tony qui se fendit d'un large sourire.

-On a tes mesures et c'est moi qui paie, je peux en commander trois cents vingt si ça me chante.

Les yeux de la vendeuse s'écarquillèrent à ces mots, ses lèvres répétant le nombre magique. Tony se montra clément et épargna la sensibilité de la jeune femme en rectifiant :

-On se contentera d'abord d'une vingtaine. C'est un minimum. Les gens t'adorent mais s'ils te voient avec le même costume deux soirs de suite, ils vont te pisser dessus.

-Entendu, je n'argumente pas dans l'autre sens, capitula Steve avec un petit rire.

-Tu gaspillerais ta salive et je suis sûr qu'elle peut avoir une meilleure utilisation !

Encore une fois, Steve ne saisit pas l'allusion qui faisait sourire Tony. Il mit ça sur le compte de la plaisanterie. L'ingénieur s'occupa des détails de livraison et de paiement avant d'entraîner son idole dans un magasin de chaussures afin que tout soit parfaitement coordonné. Mais il avait hâte de le voir dans certains de ces costumes. Bordel, il avait fait la garde-robe de Captain America qui serait plus que sublime dedans… Encore une cause de désespoir à rajouter à la longue liste.

Ils étaient enfin sur la route du retour à la voiture lorsque Steve s'arrêta dans l'allée. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de rentrer, ayant un peu marre de faire les magasins et la faim commençant à se faire ressentir. Tony haussa donc un sourcil et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu veux bien faire un dernier magasin ?

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Tony en revenant à sa hauteur.

-Mon carnet à croquis est presque fini. Si tu veux bien…

Le regard de Tony suivit le mouvement de sa main qui lui désignait un magasin d'Art. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de reporter ses prunelles voilées du verre teinté sur son idole dont il venait de découvrir une nouvelle donnée le concernant. Son père lui avait bien dit que l'uniforme de Captain America avait été dessiné par son porteur mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il dessinait davantage. D'un seul coup, il se sentait très intéressé par l'art.

-Allons-y, fit-il en hochant la tête. Donc, tu dessines ? Et tu peints aussi ?

Steve lui adressa un sourire ravi et dirigea leurs pas dans le magasin.

-Je dessine à mes heures perdues. Je ne suis pas un grand artiste. C'était surtout des gribouillages du temps de la campagne de propagande. Mais j'aime ça. Et non, je ne me suis jamais essayé à la peinture.

Sa curiosité était piquée et son intérêt était bel et bien réel. D'autant plus que c'était une information capitale dans son plan de conquête de Capsicle. Tony observa la large carrure s'accroupir devant une multitude de blocs de dessin qui – pour lui – étaient tous les mêmes à part en taille.

-Et tu ne voudrais pas essayer de peindre ? Ou des nouvelles techniques ? Maintenant que tu es installé au manoir tu as un endroit où stocker du matériel et du temps devant toi !

Steve releva un regard vers lui à cette invitation.

-Si tu me le proposes si gentiment, fit-il avec un peu d'humour dans la voix.

Le super soldat reporta son attention sur les carnets et en sélectionna plusieurs avant de passer aux crayons. Il prit de quoi faire des monochromes mais aussi pour mettre en couleur et encrer les contours. Steve savait ce qu'il cherchait et ce qu'il avait envie de tester même si parfois son choix s'arrêtait pour étudier deux produits avant de choisir le meilleur. Il ressemblait à un gamin lâché dans un magasin de bonbons. Et cela plaisait beaucoup à Tony qui l'observait avec attention à l'abri derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Le rayonnement de Steve était trop intense et trop tentant… Il finit par se rapprocher pour se coller contre son flanc avant de venir murmurer à son oreille :

-J'espère que tu me montreras quelques uns de tes dessins…

La chaleur de ce souffle surprit Steve qui se tendit avant de tourner son visage vers lui. C'était… étrange pour lui de voir Tony si sensuel. Enfin pas qu'il y soit étranger, il avait bien vu que Stark était capable de flirter avec tout le monde, comme avec une table ou une chaise. Sa réputation n'avait laissé aucun doute sur ces capacités mais là, c'était différent… Il se sentait l'objet du flirte et c'était déstabilisant. Le regard d'azur chercha l'erreur de son interprétation et Tony se contenta de le regarder avec innocence, un haussement de sourcil lui montrant qu'il attendait sa réponse.

-Bien sûr. Quand on sera rentrés.

-Autour d'une pizza alors ?

-Parfait, sourit Steve.

Le milliardaire se détacha de son flanc avec sa désinvolture habituelle et Steve sentit un certain soulagement d'être traité comme tout le monde. Ses prunelles s'attardèrent sur lui, Tony lui donnant l'impression de… recommencer à tout moment à envahir son espace vital. Il enferma cette idée ridicule dans un coin de son esprit et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de lui dire qu'il avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Après avoir payé, ils furent seulement chargés de ce paquet pour regagner la voiture de luxe et sauter dedans. Tony demanda immédiatement à Jarvis de lui trouver la meilleure pizzeria sur la route du retour. Un léger détour pour récupérer leur commande passée depuis la voiture et ils furent enfin tranquillement posés dans la cuisine autour d'une énorme pizza.

-Alors ces dessins ? le taquina Tony après une bonne bière de descendue et quelques parts de leur repas tardif.

-Je vais te les chercher.

L'ingénieur le regarda partir, impatient de jeter un œil aux dessins de son idole. Steve ne le fit pas attendre bien longtemps avant de revenir avec un gros carnet à croquis et de lui tendre. Il reprit sa place à ses côtés pendant que Tony ouvrait le carnet au début. Il cachait fort bien son enthousiasme mais ses prunelles étaient très attentives à ce qu'elles découvraient. C'était débord une prise de marque avec des paysages de New York, les rues, les gens. La tour Stark avait eu droit à sa page ce qui fit sourire Tony.

-C'est impressionnant…

-Les débuts sont un peu incertains.

-Mais c'est bon Steve. Tu as du talent, fit-il avec admiration.

-Merci.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil à ce merci humble mais sincère. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Parfois c'était à ce demander comment il faisait pour ne pas prendre un peu la grosse tête, juste un tout petit peu. Tony continua son exploration pour tomber sur des portraits d'étrangers avant que les vêtements n'aient une connotation plus ancienne. Une femme aux cheveux parfaitement ondulés, un uniforme militaire et enfin son père. La vision d'Howard sous la patte de son idole lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il se renferma, reculant un peu le carnet de son espace vital. Son regard se durci pour devenir presque furieux et il se tendit comme si le dessin allait se mettre à lui parler de chose qu'il préférait effacer de son existence.

Steve n'avait pas cessé de l'observer et fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire. Tony semblait contrarié de voir son paternel. Cap se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour tenter de capter son regard et engagea finalement quelques mots :

-C'est Peggy Carter.

-Peggy ? reprit avec contrariété Tony avant de s'adoucir un peu. Oh la fameuse Peggy. C'était une très belle femme. Tu as bon goût. Nettement moins pour les amis, rectifia-t-il en tournant la page où il avait son père.

-C'était des compagnons de guerre.

-Hmm…

Tony tourna les autres pages, s'arrêtant uniquement lorsqu'il voyait Peggy ou un autre homme qui semblait compter pour Captain America. Il finit par demander bien qu'il s'en doutait. En tant que fanboy il connaissait énormément de données sur son idole.

-C'est Bucky ?

-Oui.

L'ingénieur continua de feuilleter le carnet bien que plus tendu, s'arrêtant avant la fin sur un portait de lui face à un portait d'Howard. Steve avait le chic pour mettre ce qu'il ne fallait pas en face de lui. Il referma un peu brutalement le carnet pour le lui tendre avec une expression fermée et colérique. Le regard d'océan le scruta avec inquiétude avant d'oser demander :

-Quelque chose t'a contrarié ? Ton père ?

-Je me passe de ce connard, répondit-il en braquant un regard furieux sur lui.

Steve se sentit très idiot face à la colère de Tony suite à l'évocation de son paternel. Ils se ressemblaient assez dans leur comportement mais visiblement, l'ingénieur avait beaucoup de rancœur pour lui. Howard avait-il mis trop de pression sur lui ? Avait-il était trop exigent ?

-Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il avec douceur. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui en veux à ce point.

Tony le scruta avec cette fureur qui bouillonnait en lui. Mais il lui était très difficile de demeurer en colère contre Captain America qui n'y était pour rien. Howard Stark en revanche c'était tout autre. Un soupir excédé lui échappa.

-C'était un con fini. Charmant avec tout le monde, si intelligent, si visionnaire, bla bla bla… Mais une vraie plaie en privée ! Moins j'en entends parler, mieux je me porte.

-Tony, il devait être fier de toi.

-Non, il ne l'était pas, répondit-il avec un ton sec et froid.

Le spectre de son père était toujours là à cause de son nom. Stark. Comme si celui-ci n'appartenait qu'à Howard et que Tony n'était pas capable de s'en détacher. Quoi qu'il fasse ce n'était jamais aussi bien que son père. Il était normal qu'il soit aussi brillant, il était le fils d'Howard. Le fils d'un putain d'égocentrique qui n'avait jamais été à la maison. Qui lui avait mis la plus insupportable des pressions sur les épaules, un connard intransigeant qui n'était jamais satisfait des prouesses formidables de son fils malgré son parcours hors norme.

Puis l'accident et pouf, plus rien. Juste le temps pour tenter de panser ses plaies. Tony avait pensé pouvoir arriver à se faire son nom mais apparemment ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il n'arrivait même pas à être autre chose que le fils d'Howard même aux yeux de son idole. Son regard se perdit ailleurs que sur Steve et il se leva brutalement. Un besoin urgent d'aller s'enfermer dans son atelier pour oublier son salaud de père. Steve se tourna rapidement vers lui et posa une main sur son bras.

-Tony, il aurait dû être fière de toi, fit-il avec sincérité. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable.

-Ouais, aussi incroyable que mon père, j'ai compris Cap. Laisse tomber.

Il se dégagea avec humeur et fila sans un regard en arrière. Cette superbe journée s'achevait sur une note des plus désagréables. Tony monta rapidement s'enfermer dans son antre et demanda à Jarvis de ne laisser entrer personne. Il se mit à travailler mais son esprit était brouillé par la vue de ce dessin de lui et d'Howard. Steve ne le dissociait pas de son père, charmant. Entêté et de mauvais poil, il passa sa soirée à bosser pour avaler l'arrête qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Tout comme il disparut de la circulation pour les jours suivants, continuant à bosser sur ses projets pour se vider la tête. Et puis, il n'y avait que lui pour les faire avancer !

D'autant plus que son cerveau aussi génial soit-il avait trop tendance à revenir sur Steve. Et quand il pensait à lui, il faisait le lien avec son père et leur relation pendant la guerre. À la façon dont Steve devait le voir et qui était très désagréable. Il allait devoir faire une cure de désintoxe de la bannière étoilée.

Quant à Cap, il l'avait laissé filer à défaut de pouvoir dire autre chose de plus réconfortant. Il avait bien vu que ses compliments sincères n'avaient fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Le regard bleu était resté bloqué sur la porte derrière laquelle Tony avait disparu, mal à l'aise de l'avoir blessé. Quelque part cela le blessait lui aussi car il tenait à lui. Son erreur avait été de les croire semblables alors qu'ils étaient bien différents. L'ingénieur s'était montré bien plus amical avec lui qu'Howard, mais ce n'était pas la même époque. Steve ne fut pas étonné de l'absence du milliardaire dans les pièces communes et il ne chercha pas à le tirer de sa tanière. Confronter Tony tout de suite n'était pas la meilleure stratégie et il le savait.

En revanche, quelques jours plus tard, Steve glissa une feuille de papier sous sa porte en espérant qu'il ne marche pas dessus à l'aveuglette. Il se sentait idiot de s'excuser de cette manière mais il voulait aussi lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un d'exception. L'icône de la nation avait pris son temps pour faire un dessin de Tony avec son air désinvolte, son sourire un brin charmeur aux lèvres. Il s'était même essayé à le mettre en couleur et le trouvait très réussi. Le dessin était accompagné d'un petit mot pour son destinataire : « Pour le seul et unique Tony Stark ».

~/~


	4. La danse de la gravitation

Sa vexation ne lui fit mettre les pieds dans sa chambre que par obligation. Entendons par là, que Tony avait passé quarante-huit heures à bosser sur sa nouvelle armure, qu'il était crasseux et fatigué lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la porte de sa chambre. Son regard ensommeillé se posa par réflexe sur le rectangle blanc au sol et arrêta son pied juste au-dessus, s'apprêtant à marcher dessus. Il était quatre heures du matin, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Tony fronça les sourcils et se pencha en râlant pour ramasser la feuille de papier avant de poser plus attentivement son regard dessus. Un dessin… Un dessin de lui. Son portrait plus exactement.

Oh…

Oooh ! Tony cligna des yeux pour se réveiller un peu plus et continua de détailler le dessin tout en avançant dans sa chambre. Steve l'avait croqué de la manière la plus exacte, digne d'une photo. En couleur ! Et avec en prime sa signature et un petit mot rien que pour lui. Sa vexation s'envola aussitôt au profit d'un sourire plus vorace. Fatigué mais décidé à mettre à profit ce point marqué. Son père était un enfoiré du passé et c'est lui qui bénéficiait de la présence de la bannière étoilée sous son toit en cet instant. Il déposa le dessin bien en évidence sur sa commode, le scrutant encore quelques secondes avec un sourire en coin avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain. L'ingénieur se prit une douche brulante pour se décontracter sans se défaire de son sourire. A mi-chemin entre le très vorace et celui du fanboy parce que merde, Captain America l'avait dessiné lui et lui avait offert son dessin. D'une manière détournée mais tellement mignonne.

Tony se coucha avec la grâce d'un éléphant de mer, s'échouant nu dans son lit avant de tirer la couette et de se lover dedans. Il grogna de plaisir avant de rapidement s'endormir sans même avoir autre chose en tête que d'aller voir Steve à son réveil.

Le bouder était une idée périmée. Il allait s'atteler à graviter dans son périmètre histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Tony allait trouver beaucoup de prétexte pour envahir son espace vital.

~/~

Il émergea difficilement en grognant puis en s'étirant sous sa couette. Il était toujours nu et le constat qu'il n'avait profiter de la chaleur de personne le fit grimacer.

-Jarvis, il est quelle heure ?

-Il est seize heures quarante quatre monsieur.

Tony prit son temps pour se réveiller avant de s'habiller. Il avait un plan machiavélique à mettre en place afin de sonder un peu plus ses chances auprès de la grande blonde étoilée. Une simple contrariété n'avait clairement pas mis fin à ses envies, il n'était pas fou ! Mais un sourire fier, presque tendre, ne put s'empêcher de venir étirer ses lèvres lorsque son regard sombre se posa sur le dessin de Steve. Il savait que le petit mot avait pour but de lui remonter le moral. Cependant, il espérait autre chose derrière. Ses intentions étaient nettement moins pures que celles de Steve. Il demanda à Jarvis où en était la commande spéciale pour Steve et son IA lui apprit que le paquet l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée.

Affublé d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un jean, Tony se rendit dans le hall pour récupérer le dit paquet avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine afin d'avoir une bonne dose de caféine. A peine la porte passée, il découvrit Steve en train de discuter avec Bruce.

-Salut ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Avec une attitude cool et dans son bon droit de refaire surface quand il l'avait décidé, Tony déposa le paquet sur le plan de travail avant de prendre une tasse et de se servir en liquide noir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée vers Steve qui l'avait salué avec un de ses grands sourires à tomber. Bruce avait répondu avec sa perpétuelle gentillesse. Il savoura une gorgée de son précieux breuvage puis se tourna vers eux.

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Steve me parlait de sa nouvelle lecture.

-Ils sont tous arrivés ?

-Non, il manque encore deux paquets mais j'ai déjà de quoi faire, répondit Cap avec un sourire.

-Tu as commencé par quoi ?

-Après bien des hésitations, « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». Bruce vient de me confirmer que c'est un excellent choix.

-Et je confirme ! On te montrera les films quand tu les auras tous lus. T'en es où ? questionna l'ingénieur avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Lorsque le conseil d'Elrond décide de l'avenir de Frodon et de l'anneau.

-Et ça te plaît ?

Tony se rapprocha subtilement de lui, contournant la table avec son paquet qu'il faisait glisser tout en tenant sa tasse de l'autre main. Bruce le regardait faire avec un sourire en coin, participant silencieusement à la conversation qu'il avait lancée bien avant Tony.

-Beaucoup, répondit Steve avec un sourire ravi. L'imagination et la créativité de cet auteur est fantastique. Je veux dire… Je devrais ne plus être étonné de rien mais les détails qu'il met en mot me donnent l'impression de visualiser les choses.

Steve ressemblait à un gosse enthousiaste. Ce qui tira un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Tony. C'était une facette très agréable à découvrir de son idole. Bruce toussa pour leur rappeler sa présence avant de s'excuser tout en se levant :

-Je vous dis à plus tard. Ma pause est terminée et mon expérience m'attend.

Steve lui adressa un signe de la tête avec un sourire doux tandis que Tony lui fit un signe de la main évasif. C'était beaucoup mieux de ne pas avoir de témoin lorsqu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec Steve. Histoire d'avoir son exclusivité. L'ingénieur but une gorgée de café avant de poser sa tasse et de défaire le carton de son colis. Il en extirpa un téléphone Stark et une tablette soigneusement emballés.

-Ton kit de base est arrivé.

-Tu as conscience que tu vas devoir m'expliquer comment on les utilise ?

-J'ai lu ton dossier alors je sais très bien que tu imprimes rapidement ce qu'on t'explique, contra Tony.

Cela tira un petit rire à Steve qui se rapprocha de lui pour tenter de prendre le téléphone. Tony fut plus rapide et il se mit en devoir de lui expliquer les fonctions basiques de la machine. Évidemment lorsqu'il parlait de ses bébés, il y avait toujours un moment où il s'emballait et allait trop dans des détails techniques poussés qui ne concernaient certainement pas son interlocuteur. Steve sourit doucement et fit le commentaire qu'il retenait mais que c'était hors de ses compétences. Un recadrage qui ne vexa pas le milliardaire qui embraya sur d'autres fonctionnalités du téléphone pour que son idole puisse s'en servir correctement.

-Et comme je suis généreux avec toi, un peu trop d'ailleurs, rigola-t-il. Tu as Jarvis intégré à ton téléphone comme ça si tu as un souci, tu peux lui demander.

-Merci Tony.

-De rien Big Guy, faut prendre soin de l'ancêtre du groupe !

Il lui tapota l'épaule avant de reprendre sa tasse de café et d'aller se ravitailler. Tony observait son idole du coin de l'œil pendant que Steve essayait de mettre en pratique ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Il était terriblement craquant avec son air concentré en train de taper avec ses doigts encore un peu gauches sur l'écran tactile du Stark Phone. Dire que c'était cet homme, son fantasme sur patte, qui lui avait glissé un portrait dessiné sous sa porte comme une collégienne timide. Son soupir désabusé vint refroidir le café près de ses lèvres avant de boire une longue gorgée.

-Monsieur, vous avez un appel de monsieur Rogers.

Steve sourit et raccrocha, levant son regard d'azur sur Tony avec fierté. L'ingénieur le contempla quelques secondes avant de se décrocher du plan de travail d'un coup de rein et de revenir vers lui.

-Jarvis, sois un ange et rentre dans le téléphone de Steve tout les contacts des Avengers ainsi que le SHIELD et ceux utiles.

-Bien monsieur.

Captain America allait protester mais son ami lui fit les gros yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas les lui dicter pour qu'il les rentre un à un ! On était dans le XXIème siècle bordel. Steve capitula avec un petit souffle amusé puis il prit la tablette dans ses mains et la scruta.

-Elle ressemble à celle du SHIELD.

-Normal, c'est moi qui les fournis. Qui d'autre pourrait leur fournir du matos qui marchent et sécurisé, hein ?

Il repartit dans une autre salve d'explication pour le fonctionnement basique, en précisant dans sa grande mansuétude bis, que Jarvis était aussi intégré à celle-ci pour le bon plaisir de Steve. Tony le gâtait un peu trop mais… Non, on ne gâtait jamais trop son idole. Surtout qu'il avait soigneusement laissé la tablette dans les mains de Steve pour pouvoir se coller contre son flanc et lui expliquer comme l'utiliser, voire l'y aider. Cette masse de muscles avait une chaleur agréable qui lui brulait le côté. L'ingénieur avait envie d'épouser davantage cette courbe avec son corps, ses mains, sa bouche. Il déglutit et se gifla mentalement. Il devait se concentrer sur son cours d'utilisation de la tablette, pas fantasmer avec Steve juste à ses côtés.

Pourquoi le dieu de la sexitude était si cruel avec lui ?

Son regard sombre fixait un point invisible sur la tablette tandis que Steve se dépatouillait sans trop de mal avec son nouveau jouet. Celui-ci avait cherché des infos dans le domaine de la peinture. Tony ouvrit de grands yeux et les tourna sur lui avec un grand sourire.

-Alors, tu as rempli ton nouveau carnet à croquis ?

-Je commence, répondit Steve toujours concentré. Il manque une page d'ailleurs…

Une prunelle bleue dériva sur son visage avec un sourire en coin. Il croisa son regard et tous deux savaient de quoi l'autre parlait. Tony aurait dû rebondir pour faire une boutade ironique mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Parce que le dessin lui avait réellement fait plaisir. Que le visage serein et sincère de Steve était un enrobage de douceur alors qu'il pouvait l'épingler contre le mur sans soucis. Dieu qu'il… Concentration Stark !

-Merci, débita-t-il rapidement. Mais la prochaine fois, t'as qu'à me demander si tu veux que je serve de modèle, je pourrais même faire du nu si tu as besoin.

La pirouette parfaite pour que sa gêne passe à l'as. Et provoquer en bonus des rougeurs sur les pommettes de son idole. C'était trop mignon. Steve Rogers venait de rougir, portant un regard résolu à ignorer le commentaire tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose sur sa tablette.

-Tu as déjà fait du nu rassure-moi l'artiste ?

-Ou…oui. C'est une chose de le faire dans le cadre artistique et c'en est une autre de le faire avec un ami.

-Je garderai mon boxer si y'a que ça.

-Tony, soupira Steve avec malaise.

L'ingénieur ricana et tendit la main pour passer par-dessus celle de Steve afin de lui montrer qu'il s'y prenait mal. Leurs mains restèrent en contact le temps de la manipulation puis il la retira. Une main grande, un peu calleuse mais Tony donnerait cher pour la sentir sur toutes les autres parties de son corps.

-En parlant de dessin, est-ce que… ça te dérangerait que je vienne dans ton atelier ?

Tony tourna la tête avec un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je voudrais dessiner tes armures mais je ne connais pas encore par cœur leurs détails. Tu bouges tellement vite sur le champ de bataille et je…

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Tony avec un grand sourire. Je serais ravi qu'elles servent de modèle à Captain America. Tu peux venir quand tu veux.

-Merci, répondit-il avec un peu de gêne. Et pendant qu'on en est aux invitations, te joindrais-tu à moi pour un entraînement ? essaya Steve.

La tête de Tony se modifia avec une moue un peu boudeuse et un reproche dans le regard.

-Tu avais accepté, je te rappelle.

-Mouais. Je pensais juste pouvoir me reposer avant de me faire mettre une raclée par la bannière étoilée.

-Après-demain ?

-Demain ça ira.

Steve lui servit encore un de ses grands sourires doux et ravis. Tony n'eut pas le cœur à maintenir la tête boudeuse qu'il avait arborée pendant la fin de cette invitation. Il était plus que ravi de pouvoir aller se coller contre le corps de Cap pendant un entraînement. Cela allait dangereusement lui donner matière à fantasme. Mais d'abord, il profitait de la tablette pour le coller encore un peu jusqu'à ce que d'autres Avengers se pointent dans la cuisine. Il finit par se détacher de son flanc mais resta à ses côtés, les discussions allant sur l'actualité.

La journée du lendemain promettait d'être excellente et rien que pour ça Tony voulait bien concevoir de se coucher tôt. C'est-à-dire à une heure du matin après le film du soir pour continuer la culture pop de Steve et un peu de bricolage dans son atelier.

~/~

La routine déjà bien installée de Steve le laissait profiter pleinement de sa journée. Il prit son temps et fit un peu le paresseux ce matin-là, sachant que Tony n'était pas un lève tôt, le temps d'un bon chapitre de son livre puis il prit la direction de la salle de sport pour s'échauffer. Affublé d'un pantalon de coton de sport et d'un de ses tee-shirts blancs, le super soldat commença par s'étirer avant de courir dans la salle puis de faire des exercices de musculations. Cette routine aurait pu être monotone pour tout œil extérieur mais Steve la pratiquait afin de toujours être prêt. Les ennuis n'envoyaient pas de lettre de préavis d'invasion ou de destruction.

C'était aussi une manière pour lui de continuer à avancer. Parce que le doute d'avoir une légitimité dans ce monde l'envahissait parfois. Son regard était perdu dans le vide à l'ébauche de ces interrogations douloureuses tandis qu'il pratiquait des enchaînements de coups de pieds et de poings.

-Bonjour Big Guy.

Steve arrêta son poing contre un ennemi invisible puis il se tourna vers la silhouette en train de bâiller largement, une tasse de café à la main et une tenue de sport sur le dos. Tony le salua d'un signe de la main tandis qu'il marchait vers le canapé (parce que oui, il mettait des assisses confortables partout) pour s'y vautrer tout en sirotant son breuvage noir. Le regard azur de Cap scruta Tony tout en reprenant son souffle. Il était une raison de continuer… Les Avengers étaient sa nouvelle famille. Cette pensée balaya cet embryon de doute et fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il récupéra une serviette et s'épongea le front ainsi que la nuque tout en se rapprochant de son ami et hôte.

-Prêt pour ton entraînement draconien ?

-Une fois ma dose de café ingérée oui. Tu as tué combien de sacs de sable depuis ton réveil ?

-Aucun, répondit Steve avec un rire.

Il s'assit sur le large accoudoir du canapé, son regard sur Tony qui savourait son café. Malgré l'heure matinale, il était à peine dix heures vingt, l'ingénieur semblait ravi d'être là. Et le super soldat était plus que content de cette disposition. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas s'entrainer avec Natasha ou Clint (ou Thor quand il serait de retour), ce n'était pas le même niveau d'entraînement. L'insupportable milliardaire était d'une compagnie plus qu'agréable quand il le voulait et quelque part cette complicité naissante lui rappelait celle perdue sur le champ de bataille de la seconde guerre mondiale. Celle de Bucky…

-Tu as prévu de m'apprendre quoi maître Yoda ?

-Maître quoi ?

-Yoda, ricana Tony devant le froncement de sourcils blonds. Encore un truc qu'on doit te montrer. Tu comprendras quand on t'aura montrer les Star Wars. Bref, tu sais que j'ai déjà pris des cours de boxe ?

-Je pensais plus à du self-defense pour quand tu n'as pas l'armure.

-J'ai toujours une armure à portée de main, contra Tony avec un sourire charmeur.

Steve lui fit les gros yeux avec un air de « prends-moi pour un idiot » sur son visage carré. Le sourire de l'ingénieur s'élargit d'autant plus en ricanant. Il avala la dernière gorgée de café et se leva, abandonnant sa tasse sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Allez super soldat, montre-moi comment te mettre au tapis.

-Je vais essayer mais ce n'est pas dit que tu y arrives.

-C'est une promesse ? le taquina Tony en lui donnant un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes.

Steve releva un sourcil amusé, son regard allant dans les prunelles sombres brillantes de malice. Sans se rendre compte qu'il rentrait dans son jeu, il répondit :

-C'est un défi Stark.

-Ça tombe bien, j'adooore les défis !

Un sourire en coin flottait sur les lèvres de Tony, son regard essayant de ne pas trop dériver sur l'alléchante personne qu'il suivait vers les tatamis. Steve ne se rendait pas compte des sous-entendus et c'était tant mieux alors que le milliardaire jubilait – et accessoirement bavait – intérieurement. Tous deux mirent des protections et Captain America se mit en mode professeur patient face à un gosse impatient et taquin. Évidemment, Tony ne cessait de le taquiner verbalement, de parler même quand la bannière étoilée le mettait au sol avec une aisance scandaleuse. Il y avait un petit temps de latence où son souffle lui revenait et quand Steve lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever, Tony aurait plus envie de tirer dessus pour le faire tomber sur lui et sentir une tout autre pression de ses muscles sur son corps.

Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait accepté cet entraînement particulier. C'était une mauvaise idée. Parce que Mister Perfect ne se contentait pas de le diriger à la voix, de lui expliquer et de lui montrer les mouvements à distance, non… Parfois, Steve passait carrément derrière lui, se collait dans son dos pour venir attraper ses mains et lui montrer le bon mouvement, le lui faire répéter plusieurs fois. Et ces instants volés par son cerveau impur étaient diablement excitants. Tony sentait son dos épouser le torse musclé de Captain America. Il pouvait même sentir les muscles puissants rouler à travers leurs vêtements…

Il allait sérieusement avoir besoin d'une longue douche après cet entraînement.

Steve lui adressa un sourire amusé mais ravi, son regard scrutant sa silhouette pour déceler toute forme d'épuisement ou de blessure.

-On finit par un enchaînement de tout ce que je t'ai appris aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais… tenter… de te mettre… au sol… Rogers…

Un petit rire lui répondit et Tony sourit largement. Avant de l'attaquer avant même d'attendre plus de temps de récupération. Comme attendu, Steve répliquait avec une agilité extraordinaire, le bloquant, le parant, toujours avec cette méthode douce de professeur qui ne déplaisait pas à Tony. Le manque d'entraînement était à son désavantage. L'ingénieur finit donc plaqué contre le sol avec un super soldat qui lui tenait le bras en arrière.

-T'as gagné, rit-il le visage contre le sol.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé.

Steve l'aida à se relever, à peine en sueur tandis que Tony avait clairement sué sang et eau durant les échanges. Son regard sombre allait et venait sur Steve

-Okay, je vote pour un entraînement par semaine. Juste histoire d'arriver à te faire goûter au tatami.

-Tu crois que ça va être suffisant ?

-Hey, je te rappelle que j'ai des armures et un jet Avengers à faire. Tu vas m'aider peut être ?

-La mécanique non, mais si tu as besoin de bras pour déplacer du matériel, je peux t'aider.

Tony plissa les lèvres en une moue songeuse avant d'avoir un sourire en coin.

-Okay, je ferai appel à tes gros bras le moment venu Big Guy.

-Ça marche.

Steve dirigea leurs pas vers une sorte de bar pour sportif où il y avait de l'eau – beaucoup – et des choses à grignoter. Il tendit immédiatement une bouteille à son ami qui la dévissa pour en boire à longue gorgée. Il fit de même avec plus de modération, observant Tony du coin de l'œil sans arriver à se défaire de cette impression agréable d'avoir retrouvé un ami, un compagnon sur qui compter. Leurs statuts de supers-héros les mettaient en dehors des sphères normales et compter aveuglément sur quelqu'un était une chose difficile. Tony Stark en avait payé le prix. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas subi de trahison mais restait constamment sur ses gardes. Un mot d'ordre pour être paré à toute éventualité.

-Ça te dit de manger après une bonne douche ?

-Oh bon sang oui, je meurs de faim, répondit Tony avec emphase.

Steve commença à amorcer leur retour par l'escalier pour la partie habitation, Iron Man lui emboîtant le pas en achevant la bouteille d'eau.

-On se dit dans dix minutes dans la cuisine ?

-Dix minutes ? Non, compte le triple, me faut une bonne douche décontractante et limite une sieste. Tu m'as épuisé !

Ils eurent tous les deux un sourire et un petit rire. Mais chacun pour des raisons différentes que l'autre ignorait. Steve porta une main sur son épaule pour la tapoter avec compassion. Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs chambres respectives.

Steve prit la direction de la salle de bain après que la porte se soit refermée sur lui, ôtant ses vêtements de sport pour se glisser sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Il avait du mal avec l'eau froide et heureusement pour lui, il avait une forte tolérance à la chaleur. Sa toilette achevée, il se vêtit d'un de ses jeans Lewis si généreusement offert par Tony et opta pour une chemise bleue pâle par dessus le tee-shirt blanc de rigueur. Cap prit tout de même son livre en cours et son carnet à croquis avant de descendre dans la cuisine s'occuper de la partie repas. Natasha et Clint étaient sortis pour aller voir Fury, Bruce était dans son labo, il n'y avait donc qu'eux qui seraient dans la cuisine. L'idée de prendre la simplicité ne l'effleura pas et Steve se mit à cuisiner.

Et pendant que la bannière étoilée se mettait derrière les fourneaux, l'homme de métal préférait largement prolonger son séjour sous le jet de la douche afin de ne pas rouiller. Tony n'avait pas eut besoin de beaucoup pour que son désir soit au maximum. Il n'avait qu'à songer à cet entraînement pour que son corps le trahisse, les muscles de Steve contre les siens… Ses yeux bleus qui le pénétraient avec attention… Son sourire charmant… Okay, il allait devoir faire doublement attention à ses pensées en sa présence car c'était juste la deuxième fois qu'il s'offrait un plaisir solitaire en moins de vingt minutes à cause de son fantasme sur patte inaccessible.

Essoufflé contre le carrelage de sa cabine de douche, Tony leva le visage pour sentir l'eau pleuvoir sur lui afin d'emporter les traces de sa luxure. Steve était trop gentil et innocent pour son propre bien. Il allait devoir s'offrir une partie de jambe en l'air avec n'importe qui histoire de garder la tête froide face à Captain America tout en continuant de sonder ses chances.

Il dépassa la demi-heure requise et retourna dans la cuisine en mode décontracté. Tony comptait retourner dans son atelier après un repas sur le pouce. Lorsqu'il entra, une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines et il rentra avec un sourire affamé. Avant de rester bloqué à l'entrée de la pièce, son regard figé sur Steve.

Steve, en train de cuisiner, portait un tablier blanc. Steve était en train de se servir de la cuisine alors qu'il y avait des plats tout prêts dans le frigo et dans la chambre froide – de quoi nourrir un régiment.

-Tu t'es oublié sur ton lit ?

-Pardon ? débita Tony avec une surprise choquée.

Cap fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui avec interrogation.

-Tu t'es assoupi ?

-Non.

Il y eut un blanc. Tony ne savait pas quoi dire mais Steve ne semblait pas s'alarmer de sa réaction. S'il s'était oublié, non mais quelle question ? Il avait failli lui répondre deux fois dans la douche et que la troisième viendrait volontiers sur le plan de la cuisine… L'ingénieur déglutit et ferma les yeux pour prendre une inspiration calme et posée.

-Tu cuisines ? enchaîna-t-il en entrant pour se porter à sa hauteur.

-Finement observé.

-Tu sais qu'on a une quantité industrielle de plats tout prêts ?

-Je préfère de la bonne cuisine. Traditionnelle, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers Tony.

-Je n'ai absolument rien contre la cuisine traditionnelle Steve. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces choses-là.

Cap le sonda du regard tout en préparant les assiettes devant le regard scrutateur que jetait son ami à sa préparation.

-Jamais cuisiné, hein ?

-Pas le temps pour ça Big Guy. Tu sais que si je goûte à ta cuisine, tu risques fort d'être de corvée tout le temps ?

-Encore faut-il que j'ai envie de cuisiner.

Tony releva un sourcil à cette phrase qui l'intéressait hautement.

-Je suis privilégié ?

-Peut-être.

-Mon dieu où allons nous, le leader Captain America a un chouchou ! C'est la fin du monde !

Steve rigola à cette plaisanterie, son regard se posant avec douceur sur son ami avant de se diriger vers le four pour surveiller ce qu'il y avait dedans. Tony se redressa un peu plus mais ne vit rien, ce qu'il vit en revanche ce fut une fourchette lui être présentée avec deux frites dorées.

-Dis-moi si c'est cuit, génie.

Dommage, son fantasme lui abandonna la fourchette dans la main au lieu de le regarder déguster les frites. Tony aurait été trop suggestif… Il s'appuya sur le plan à travail à côté de lui tout en goûtant les dites frites.

-Elles sont bonnes.

-Tu coupes le four ?

-J'ai pas de katana ni d'armure sur moi.

-Tony.

L'ingénieur rigola sous le regard de reproche puis se dirigea vers le four pour l'éteindre comme demandé si gentiment par Steve. Pendant ce temps-là, Cap sortit de la poêle les steaks et finalisa les hamburgers maisons. Tony s'écarta de son champ de passage et l'observa en train de finir les assiettes et il ne pouvait le nier, ça donnait très envie de manger. Steve retira le tablier pour l'accrocher à sa place d'où personne n'avait osé le décrocher jusqu'à maintenant et il prit les assiettes pour se diriger vers le côté bar de la cuisine.

-Boisson ?

-Je m'en occupe !

Tony fit quelques pas en arrière pour accéder au frigo et leur sortir une bouteille de soda, choppa deux verres et rejoignit Steve. Il prit place à côté de lui en respirant l'odeur alléchante des frites et du steak.

-Bordel ça m'a l'air super bon.

-Bon appétit.

-Bon app.

L'ingénieur ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour prendre le hamburger et croquer dedans avec avidité. Il émit un son de pur contentement en mâchouillant sa bouchée avant de l'avaler.

-Putain que c'est bon.

-Merci du compliment.

-Je veux bien une compensation comme ça pour chaque dur entraînement que tu me fais subir.

Steve éclata de rire devant sa répartie. Il piocha une frite et la mangea tout en le regardant se jeter sur une nouvelle bouchée de son plat. Il était ravi que cela plaise à Tony, sa cuisine, parce qu'il aimait bien s'adonner à l'art culinaire quand l'envie lui prenait. Et partager cela avec quelqu'un de spécial, cela avait encore plus de prix à ses yeux.

-J'en conclus que tu me pardonneras d'être sévère avec toi ?

-Seulement si tu me refais un hamburger comme celui-ci.

-Ça marche.

L'acceptation de ce marché fit relever un sourcil à Tony qui le fixa tout en mastiquant. Steve venait de lui promettre de cuisiner après chaque entraînement. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il devait avouer que c'était un petit plaisir égoïste. L'avoir rien que pour lui, partager son temps et aussi, profiter de ses talents cachés. Qui savait que Captain America cuisinait comme un dieu ? L'ingénieur allait avoir beaucoup de mal à lui trouver des défauts le jour où il voudrait vraiment lui en vouloir. Le millionnaire lui fit un grand sourire, un sincère non dénué de charme.

-Je te prends au mot Rogers.

-Et j'honorerai ma part du marché, à toi de ne pas oublier de te réveiller pour les jours d'entraînements.

-Les jours ? Fixes tu veux dire ? Ça dépendra de mon boulot Big Guy, je suis pas très régulier dans ce genre de chose.

-Disons qu'on se fixe ce jour dans la semaine et tu n'as qu'à me dire si jamais tu ne peux pas à cause de ton boulot sur les armures, pour Stark Industrie ou encore en cas d'attaque aliens.

Tony émit un petit rire à l'argumentation posée de son idole.

-Okay. Jarvis note ça dans l'agenda, entraînement tous les jeudis à dix heures.

-Tout de suite Monsieur ?

-Merci Jarvis. Bon maintenant que c'est noté et qu'on a conclu un pacte entraînement puis calories délicieuses, tu vas faire quoi de ton aprèm ?

-Sans doute lire… Ou bien dessiner ?

Devant la petite hésitation de Steve, Tony lut facilement entre les lignes. C'était une demande d'invitation dans son atelier. Fidèle à sa réputation, il n'osait pas envahir son espace à lui sans un accord oral bien qu'il le lui eût déjà demandé.

-Tu peux faire les deux dans mon atelier tu sais, répondit-il l'air de rien en piochant dans ses frites.

-Je peux.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Steve et c'était réglé. Ils papotèrent un peu le temps de finir leurs assiettes avant que Cap ne gère la partie mettre dans le lave-vaisselle puis faire la vaisselle de ses casseroles pendant que le café sacré coulait. Tony l'avait laissé œuvrer pour chopper une tablette et commencer à revoir où il en était avant sa pause de la veille. C'est avec une tasse de café chacun et leurs activités respectives sous le bras qu'ils montèrent dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur.

Tony y entra sans même se soucier de Steve et il se rendit directement devant ses établis en lui disant de faire comme chez lui. Il était passé en mode boulot. Même si dans une petite partie de son esprit il avait toujours un œil sur son idole. L'ingénieur se pointa devant les pieds de sa nouvelle armure et débita tout un tas de consigne à Jarvis qui fit apparaître des hologrammes tandis que le robot de terrain Dum-E se rapprochait de son créateur.

C'est avec curiosité que Steve le découvrait en mode « génie bosseur ». Il prit donc ce temps-là d'observation durant la dégustation de son café. Tony semblait oublier totalement sa présence. Il l'avait noté par l'arrêt des coups d'œil dans sa direction qui l'avaient obligé à faire semblant de lire. Parce que ce n'était pas poli de fixer quelqu'un qui travaillait juste pour le découvrir sous un autre angle. Tony avait cette capacité à parler qui devait lui venir directement de ses séances de travail avec Jarvis et Dum-E à le voir interagir avec eux comme s'ils étaient de vraies personnes. Steve se sentait presque coupable d'être là dans un univers où il avait si peu sa place. Il se sentait étranger dans cet univers Starkesque.

Cap abandonna sa tasse vide et prit son carnet avec juste un crayon puis se déplaça. Il se rendit devant les armures exposées sur leurs socles, attendant d'être revêtues par leur créateur. Elles étaient étonnantes. Steve était réellement impressionné par la créativité, le génie de Iron Man. Il tourna autour de chacune d'entre elles afin de pouvoir voir les détails, les empiècements et lorsqu'il estima son observation satisfaisante, il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé. Lorsqu'il passa non loin de Tony – tout en évitant quand même sa zone de travail, il entendit :

-Copyright Stark.

Un petit souffle amusé lui répondit et Tony lui jeta un plus franc coup d'œil, amusé. C'était étonnant de voir que Steve avait su se faire oublier. Pire, il n'entravait pas son travail, il ne cherchait pas à le questionner, lui faire signer des papiers. En bref, il pouvait s'adonner à son hobby tranquillement même avec lui dans la même pièce. C'était quelque peu déconcertant mais agréable. Il n'abandonnait toujours pas ses réguliers coups d'œil vers lui mais son idole avait le nez à présent dans son carnet à croquis ou sur ses bébés.

Les heures défilèrent sans que l'un ni l'autre ne perturbe la concentration de son voisin. Le fond sonore s'était amplifié au son d'AC/DC que Tony avait réclamé à Jarvis mais sa voix ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant de donner des ordres, de réclamer des calculs voire même d'engueuler Dum-E. Steve ne chercha même pas à lui poser une question avant de descendre à la cuisine pour remonter avec deux tasses de café chaude. Avec précaution, il se rapprocha de l'établi ou travaillait Tony. Il était en train de vérifier les soudures qu'il avait finies en son absence. L'odeur du café le fit redresser la tête et froncer les sourcils avant de tourner le visage vers lui.

-Tu es un dieu !

-À ton service, plaisanta Steve.

-Hum, ronronnant Tony en prenant sa tasse.

Il but une longue gorgée de café avec délectation avant de reporter son regard sombre sur son idole et fantasme si parfait.

-Alors bien dessiné ?

-Oui et tu as avancé ?

-Ouep. Je devrais finir les jambes d'ici ce soir et je pourrais passer au torse en pièces détachées sur l'établi d'à côté. Je peux voir ?

Tony lui fit un sourire charmeur pour appuyer sa demande et Steve lui tendit son carnet avec un petit rire amusé. Il délaissa sa tasse au profit de sa curiosité si facilement satisfaite. Et il n'était pas déçu d'ouvrir les pages du nouveau carnet de Steve Rogers. Il avait d'abord fait des croquis des armures pour travailler sa patte avant de les faire plus en mouvement, dans le feu de l'action. Les détails étaient criants de réalités, digne d'une bonne photo pour saisir ces jouets dans leur meilleur angle de vue.

-Wow.

-Cela rend honneur aux originaux ?

-Carrément ! J'adore ! Je peux te passer commande ? Mon atelier a besoin de quelques cadres histoire de décorer. C'est trop monotone par ici tu trouves pas ?

Steve eut un petit rire gêné et ses pommettes se mirent à se colorer sous le compliment.

-On verra quand j'aurai plus d'entraînement. Je ne te promets rien Tony.

-Arrête, mes armures sont sublimes sous ta patte. Même mes croquis sont plus moches. Enfin, ils sont plus professionnels, pas artistiques.

Il eut un sourire gêné mais fier du compliment, son regard reflétant ses émotions. Tony lui adressa un sourire charmeur et doux à la fois, tapotant son épaule pour le rassurer.

-Okay j'attendrai que tu maîtrises encore mieux le crayon de couleur.

-Monsieur, Mademoiselle Romanoff et Monsieur Barton sont de retour.

Tony ignora l'annonce et rendit son carnet à Steve avant de se saisit de sa tasse pour en boire une autre gorgée. Il éloigna un peu la tasse de ses lèvres pour la regarder et froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une des siennes spéciales boulot.

-Tu sais que j'ai une réserve à café et des tasses ici ?

-Je saurai pour la prochaine fois.

L'ingénieur approuva d'un mouvement de la tête. Steve sourit puis se détacha de l'établi.

-Je vais aller les voir. Tu descends manger et faire ma culture pop ce soir ?

-Évidemment ! Je dois avoir une conversation à ce sujet avec Clint histoire qu'on pallie à ta culture Star War et qu'il ne gaffe pas sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. À toute Captain Perfect !

La bannière étoilée sortit alors de l'atelier sous le regard en coin de Tony qui soupira lourdement lorsqu'il disparut derrière la porte. Il allait rapidement être en état de manque… Il secoua la tête avant de se remettre au boulot pour la petite heure à venir. Combattant bravement l'envie de passer à la suite, l'ingénieur descendit dans le salon où les pizzas commandées régnaient en maîtresses sur la table basse.

Par flemme, il avait eut une conversation par visiophone avec Clint afin de décider du film du soir – à savoir V pour Vendetta – et de sa conduite à tenir pour ne pas spoiler ce cher Captain America sur les prochains points cultures. L'ingénieur fit rapidement le tour des places disponibles sur les canapés. Bizarrement celle du bout à côté de Steve l'attendait. Il prit place avec son naturel habituel sans adresser un regard vers Natasha qui savait ni vers Bruce qui avait facilement deviné. Pour Tony, c'était une journée parfaite qui s'achevait sur une note parfaite. Il avait eut son idole dans son périmètre vital toute la journée.

Ce qui en revanche était nettement moins conseillé pour sa libido quelque peu à cran…

~/~


	5. Zones de turbulences en approche

Les semaines s'étaient enchaînées sans qu'aucun gros souci ne pointe le bout de son nez. Ce qui avait été parfait pour Tony qui continuait de profiter outrageusement de ses entraînements privés avec son idole. Le jeudi matin était devenu son moment préféré de la semaine. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les autres jours ni les autres moments de ses journées mais là, il était plus en contact que jamais avec son fantasme sur patte. C'était une vraie torture pour sa libido et son esprit déjà bien mal tourné mais être privé de ce moment-là aurait été encore plus cruel selon lui. L'ingénieur avait une relation encore plus étroite avec ses mains et ses jouets depuis que Steve se frottait davantage à lui.

L'innocence de la bannière étoilée était agaçante et attendrissante. Pour un homme comme lui qui avait très peu de patience, il espérait que le jour de la révélation, Steve ne lui tournerait pas définitivement le dos. C'était un risque auquel il ne préférait pas penser. Tony préférait être récompensé par une tentative de voir ce que ça donnait avec un homme même s'il n'aimait pas au final. Tant pis, il aurait eu son fantasme de réalisé au moins une fois : se taper Captain America.

Ces pensées le firent justement perdre et mordre le tatami. Steve se retrouvait au-dessus de lui, sa grande main plaquée sur son torse juste en dessous du réacteur ARK.

-Tu étais ailleurs.

-Ouais, grimaça Tony en remuant ses épaules et en recouvrant son souffle.

-Tu veux qu'on remette l'entraînement à plus tard ? Un souci avec tes armures ? Ta société ?

-Non non non.

L'ingénieur se releva immédiatement après que Steve ait retiré sa main puis se soit redressé. Il lui fit face avec un sourire rassurant. Bon sang, comment continuer de faire bonne figure pour les séances à venir s'il perdait pied si facilement en sa présence. Tony allait ouvrir la bouche pour plaisanter mais une voix l'interrompit.

-Monsieur, il y a une activité anormale de type terroriste dans le centre de Manhattan.

-Affiche-moi ça Jarvis !

L'IA s'exécuta en affichant des écrans holographiques avec différents angles de vue près de son créateur. L'action se déroulait sur une petite place avec un parc et une terrasse de café. L'ingénieur plissa les yeux tout comme Cap en voyant des hommes et des femmes tout de noir vêtus attaquer des civils avec des objets qui se mettaient à voler inexplicablement.

-Rassemble les autres Jarvis, ordonna Tony.

-C'est déjà fait monsieur. Madame Romanoff est en route pour la voiture, monsieur Barton est allé chercher monsieur Banner. Ils ne restent que vous deux.

Iron Man ferma les fenêtres holographiques d'un mouvement de la main et d'un regard entendu, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur d'urgence. Tony n'était pas fou au point de se taper des escaliers dans une situation de crise. Surtout après avoir été entrainé par Captain America. Il largua Steve à son étage avant de se rendre dans son atelier pour changer de tee-shirt sur le chemin qui le conduisait à une de ses armures. Il l'intégra et sortit immédiatement pour se diriger vers le centre ville.

-Je vous devance !

-Cap nous a rejoints, on décolle ! répondit immédiatement Natasha par intercom.

Tony arriva donc le premier sur les lieux où le chaos commençait à régner en maître. Des civils couraient dans tous les sens, la police avait tenté de barricader une rue mais les voitures s'étaient retrouvées sur le toit et plantées un peu partout dans le décor.

-Putain de merde, jura-t-il.

-Quelle est la situation Tony ? demanda Steve.

-La menace a des pouvoirs de type télékinésiste ou alors ils sont supers balèzes et même toi avec ton super sérum tu pourrais pas encastrer une voiture de police dans un building.

-Hulk le pourrait, commenta Clint.

Bruce ne répondit rien, silencieux et grave.

-Pas besoin de Hulk pour l'instant, contra tout de même Tony. On va essayer de gérer sans lui car les dégâts sont déjà bien woooooaaaah…

Iron Man avait été coupé par une brusque poussée venue de nulle part. Son armure avait comme perdu le contrôle pour se retrouver projetée contre un bâtiment. Il pénétra dans celui-ci comme dans du beurre. L'armure ricocha dans le mobilier qu'il détruisait aussi efficacement qu'une boule de démolition. Sa course folle s'arrêta lorsque Tony planta ses doigts de métal dans le parquet, creusant un sillon à la manière d'un chat dans du tissu. Sa respiration était affolée, et il secoua la tête pour recalibrer ses sensations.

-Tony ? appela Steve avec inquiétude.

-Je confirme… un putain de télékinésiste… m'a envoyé dans le décor.

L'armure se redressa immédiatement, prête à attaquer. Sauf que dans le trou qu'il venait de créer, une personne vêtue de noire lévitait dans une sorte de bulle venteuse. Les scans commençaient à peine leur analyse lorsque son ennemi envoya une salve de vent tranchant sur Iron Man qui fut de nouveau projeté en arrière. Après quelques roulades incontrôlées au travers des murs, il sortit carrément du bâtiment à coups de propulseur, défonçant une fenêtre dans le processus de repli. Tony vola immédiatement en haut du building pour mettre de la distance en espérant que leurs pouvoirs avaient une portée limitée.

-Okay, Cap garde ton bouclier au poignet sinon on risque d'avoir du mal à le retrouver !

-On arrive, répondit Natasha en braquant le volant et faisant crisser les pneus.

Tony incurva son vol pour apercevoir la voiture noire qu'il avait acheté en attendant de faire le jet Avengers. Tous en sortirent pour prendre la menace en main. Sauf Bruce qui demeura dans la voiture pour éviter de se retrouver entre deux feux et de faire sortir le Hulk sans qu'on lui demande.

Natasha et Clint se dirigèrent de concert vers un groupement de citadins en danger. Leurs ennemis ressemblaient à des adolescents. Ils testaient leurs pouvoirs sur monsieur tout le monde et son environnement. La première flèche que Hawkeye tira électrocuta sa victime pour la faire tomber au sol. Ce qui alerta évidemment les autres qui ouvrirent le bal des tests en combat réel. Les flèches suivantes de Clint eurent donc du mal à atteindre leur cible à cause du télékinésiste qui les déviait efficacement. Il devait aller au corps à corps pour les planter lui-même quand l'occasion se présentait.

L'espionne esquiva de justesse une projection ressemblant à une boule de feu avant qu'une vague de vent puissant ne la projette contre une voiture. Elle retomba en reprenant difficilement sa respiration mais ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter sous la voiture suivante. Celle qui lui avait servi de coussin d'atterrissage avait été soulevée pour tenter de l'écraser.

-Tony ? appela-t-elle.

-J'ai vu ça 'Tasha. On ajoute donc mage élémentaire à leur CV ?

Clint eut un ricanement avant de tirer une flèche sur un ennemi distrait. Iron Man fit un crochet rapide vers eux pour donner quelques coups de réacteurs sur leurs ennemis avant de repartir en hauteur. Il sentit sa course être déviée sur le début avant de regagner le contrôle lorsqu'il était en haut des buildings.

-Bon à savoir, leurs pouvoirs ont une portée limitée.

-Il faut les contenir ici pour que les civils soient évacués, ajouta l'espionne.

-Yep. Steve gère la police et les brebis égarées.

En effet, Captain America avait pris d'assaut un terroriste isolé pour le maîtriser d'un coup bien placé à l'arrière de la nuque. À sa décharge, il n'avait pas vu la bannière étoilée le charger, trop occuper à s'en prendre à un groupe de civil. Ceux-ci suivirent Steve jusqu'aux voitures de police. Les forces de l'ordre tentaient d'avoir des renforts pour évacuer le secteur mais apparemment, la police n'était pas encore bien organisée, ni encline à croire ce genre de frasque. Captain America prit la radio des mains du policier qui galérait et de sa voix de meneur, il demanda au supérieur hiérarchique de bien vouloir dépêcher des renforts afin d'évacuer des civils d'une zone subissant une attaque terroriste de nature inconnue.

Sa demande fit bégayer le supérieur qui répondit positivement pendant que Cap rendait le micro de la radio au policier. Steve abandonna rapidement les policiers en sécurité pour aller prêter main forte à Natasha qui avait des difficultés. Il arriva juste à temps pour parer une attaque sournoise de boule de feu, celle-ci explosant sur son bouclier. L'espionne avait été éloignée de Clint, prise d'assaut par quatre ennemis.

-Ce n'est pas très fair-play à quatre contre un !

Steve sentit le bouclier être attiré en avant et il se campa sur ses jambes pendant qu'un des ennemis tentait d'attirer l'arme de la bannière étoilée. La puissance de l'attraction faisait glisser ses chaussures sur l'asphalte. Natasha profita de la situation pour contourner son problème, le télékinésiste, et s'attaquer à un de ceux qui avait apparemment des dons de magies. Quant à Steve, il usa de l'attraction contre son adversaire pour le charger au dernier moment et l'assommer d'un coup puissant de son bouclier.

Leur victoire fut de courte durée car les deux derniers debout leur envoyèrent une vague de vent tranchant, les envoyant valser contre les voitures déjà bien amochées. L'espionne fut bien assommée et elle avait des difficultés à se remettre sur pieds. Le bouclier vola sur le premier à vouloir l'attaquer puisqu'il n'y avait plus de manipulateur télékinésiste, l'assommant d'un coup dans le torse. Ce qui valut à Steve de se prendre une autre attaque qui l'encastra dans la taule de la voiture, son bouclier fondant dans une autre voiture pour s'y retrouver profondément piégé.

L'uniforme de Cap était déchiré de partout, même son masque était partiellement arraché, et cela donnait une vue d'ensemble sur ses blessures ainsi qu'au sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Mais c'était loin de l'arrêter. Pendant que l'ennemi se focalisait sur lui et s'en donnait à cœur joie, celui-ci ne voyait pas Natasha arriver par derrière. Elle l'électrocuta avec hargne. Puis elle rejoignit Steve pour l'aider. Il avait commencé à se sortir de l'habitacle de la voiture, les débris le tranchant un peu plus. Cap porta immédiatement une main sur son flanc profondément coupé, son sang commençant à couler abondamment sur son uniforme.

-Les gars j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main ! fit une voix dans le commutateur.

Plus loin dans la rue, Clint se mit à courir en sens inverse pour mettre de la distance entre lui et huit putains de badass shooté aux hormones magiques. Iron Man avait lâché ses propres adversaires pour venir à son aide, cherchant Natasha et Steve pour savoir où ils en étaient.

-Putain ils sont trop nombreux.

-On aurait besoin de renforts ! Genre le SHIELD ou les X-mens ? renchérit Clint.

-Où genre un dieu Asgardien ? murmura Natasha en regardant le ciel se voiler de plus en plus.

-Hein ?

Iron Man se retrouva à embrasser une voiture tandis que Clint esquiva une boule de feu qui crama son carquois dernier cri. Le ciel de Manhattan se couvrait de plus en plus de nuages sombres et orageux. Ce qui intriguait leurs ennemis mais aussi les Avengers.

-Où une nouveauté sortie du laboratoire magique du nouveau méchant à la mode dont on ne sait pas encore le nom, grommela Tony en lançant un scan des nuages.

Le tonnerre se fit entendre dans le ciel et un éclair frappa le goudron de la rue, créant un cratère de fumée autour d'une silhouette massive. Thor se détacha de la fumée qu'il avait créée et se lança dans la bataille pour aider ses amis en guise de salutation. Leurs adversaires prirent rapidement leurs jambes à leurs cous sans même se soucier de leurs confrères K.O.

-Mes amis ! Heimdall m'a prévenu de vos difficultés. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu ! clama-t-il avec un grand sourire jovial.

Thor donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Iron Man qui avait atterri à ses côtés.

-Content de te voir Thor.

-On avait grandement besoin d'un coup de main Asgardien.

-Ou de ces poltrons du SHIELD, railla Tony en voyant des hélicos noirs débarquer après la bataille.

-Par Odin, Captain Rogers vous êtes gravement blessé.

Steve et Natasha rejoignaient à pas comptés le petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour du dieu viking. Cette exclamation fit immédiatement tourner la tête de Tony qui vira au blanc derrière son masque de fer. Du sang avait taché tout le côté du pantalon bleu roi de Cap, celui-ci se tenant toujours la plaie incriminée après avoir récupéré du tissu pour faire compression. Et pas seulement, Steve avait retiré le masque, ses cheveux blonds collés sur sa tempe droite. Sans parler d'une multitude de coupures superficielles sur tout le reste du corps.

-Je te conduis à l'hôpital le plus proche, réagit immédiatement Iron Man en se rapprochant.

-Je m'occupe du SHIELD, déclara Natasha.

Elle n'avait pas le temps pour le demi-sourire sous-entendu et Tony devait être trop inquiet pour le remarquer. Elle avait son lot de blessures mais Cap avait encaissé beaucoup pour lui donner des opportunités. L'armure se rapprocha de Steve pour l'attraper par la taille quand il lui fit signe d'attendre. Ce qui serra les entrailles d'Iron Man, mais il attendit. Cap tourna la tête vers Thor et lui adressa un sourire un peu faible mais amical avant de lui demander une faveur :

-Pourrais-tu récupérer mon bouclier ? Je crains qu'il ne soit vraiment bien encastré dans la voiture.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis mon ami. Volez vers cet hôpital et ne vous occupez de rien d'autre !

Il hocha la tête à cette réponse puis Tony agrippa plus fermement Steve pour ensuite décoller en douceur. Le voyage fut rapide. Il avait prévenu les urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche et ils étaient près à les accueillir avec un brancard afin de s'occuper de Captain America. Steve tenta de protester mais la main ferme d'Iron Man l'en dissuada. Il prit place dans le lit qui l'emmena rapidement dans un bloc opératoire. Le milliardaire suivit jusqu'à ce qu'on lui referme la porte du bloc au nez.

Tony grogna bien à l'abri derrière le masque de fer rouge et or, son regard fusillant la porte comme si cela pouvait l'intimider. Puis il soupira avant de faire les cents pas devant la porte qui avait englouti Steve. Enfin, une armure high tech faisait les cents pas et cela ne cessait de faire bloquer le personnel hospitalier. Tous le regardaient avec une respectueuse méfiance. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, une infirmière prit son courage en main pour venir vers le milliardaire.

-Monsieur Stark ?

-Hm ? grogna-t-il.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se corrigea aussitôt :

-Rien. C'est juste que le personnel n'ose pas… vous demander de vous asseoir. Voir Iron Man faire les cents pas perturbe le service.

-Ah. Et vous savez ce qui se passe là-dedans ? demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers la porte interdite.

-Non. Mais je vais me renseigner. Prenez un siège.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant d'aller en direction des portes. Tony la suivit du regard avant d'expirer profondément. Un instant il avait cru qu'elle venait lui annoncer une complication. Putain c'était Captain America… Sa bannière étoilée… Il capitula et alla s'asseoir en sentant la fatigue lui retomber dessus même si l'angoisse continuait de lui nouer les entrailles.

La bataille avait été tellement chaotique qu'il n'avait même pas pu voir ce qui s'était passé et encore moins lui porter secours. Et constater que ses blessures lui avait donné un coup derrière la nuque. Tony savait qu'il était humain mais… Maintenant que Steve faisait partie de son entourage proche, de ses amis, qu'il était aussi son fantasme secret sur patte. Tout ça, il ne voulait pas le voir s'effondrer. C'était hors de question.

Le bruit de la porte à battant interrompit le flot de ses pensées, la tête de métal braquant son regard luminescent sur l'infirmière. Elle tressaillit sous la rapidité du mouvement et l'intensité des yeux de l'homme de fer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se rapprocha.

-Monsieur Rogers est hors de danger. Il est en salle de réveil. L'intervention a été courte. Le docteur va venir vous parler, je vais faire préparer une chambre si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

-Non.

Elle l'interrogea du regard à ce « non ».

-Captain America repart avec moi s'il est hors de danger.

-Très bien. Je vais vous laisser voir cela avec le médecin. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Merci mademoiselle.

L'attente fut de courte durée. Heureusement pour lui sinon il allait ressasser ses idées sombres. Le médecin qui s'était occupé de la profonde blessure de Steve lui fit un compte rendu de l'intervention. Les examens révélèrent deux côtes cassées sur le côté blessé, trois fêlées de l'autre et de nombreux bleus. Lorsque Tony demanda si Steve pouvait repartir avec une prescription médicamenteuse, le docteur approuva non sans recommander un repos strict de deux semaines et de passer des examens pour vérifier que les côtes étaient bien ressoudées avant tout combat. Le milliardaire hocha la tête. Il allait veiller au grain sur ce point-là.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, avec une bonne heure à attendre que Steve puisse sortir de la salle de réveil, Tony passa devant le bureau de l'infirmière qui était venu à lui. Il lui donna son téléphone et l'ordre de l'appeler dès que monsieur Rogers sortirait de la salle de réveil pour qu'il vienne le chercher personnellement. Cette dernière lui affirma qu'elle le ferait même si ce n'était pas dans ses attributions. Puis Iron Man sortit du hall de l'hôpital pour se rendre au manoir Avengers afin de se changer.

Tony quitta enfin l'armure pour aller directement se réfugier dans sa chambre et éviter que tout le monde ne le voie avec des traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Son reflet dans le miroir lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait d'éviter les autres. Tout comme il se félicitait de ne pas avoir quitté l'armure à l'hôpital. Il avait besoin de retrouver son masque désinvolte et cela passait par une bonne douche chaude. Qui eut le double effet de détendre ses muscles contractés et endolories par la bataille. Lorsque Tony sortit de la douche, il pu constater que sa peau était marquée à de multiples endroit par de beaux bleus. Il était peut-être à l'abri dans son armure mais il s'était pris une bonne dérouillée. Leurs ennemis n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Il ferait tout pour savoir qui comment et pourquoi.

Mais avant, il devait s'occuper de son principal centre d'intérêt personnel. Tony s'habilla avec un de ses superbes costumes sur mesure, d'un beau noir avec une chemise bleu pâle et une cravate bleu roi, puis il se rendit directement dans le garage. Sans passer par la case « débriefing avec les autres » qui pourrait s'appeler plus justement « affronter le regard des autres ». Sur la route, il reçu l'appel de l'infirmière qu'il remercia de sa voix charmeuse en l'informant qu'il arrivait dans une dizaine de minutes à peine. Sans se poser plus de question, il gara sa voiture de sport près de l'entrée de l'hôpital et y pénétra pour aller chercher Steve.

Il marqua une très courte pause en le voyant assis avec une chemise d'opéré sur le dos puisque son haut de costume lui avait été retiré. Les médecins lui avaient au moins laissé le pantalon même si celui-ci était tâché de sang. Son torse était complètement bandé sous le tissu blanc. Ses bras musclés étaient parcourut de bleus, de coupures et en se rapprochant, il constata qu'il avait des points de sutures au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière, ses cheveux blonds colorés du sang mal lavé. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Tony lui offrit un sourire un peu faiblard arrivé devant lui.

-Prêt à remettre ça, Cap ?

-Évidemment, répondit-il en levant ses yeux bleu océan avec un sourire fatigué.

Ceux-ci semblaient voilés par la douleur et autre chose.

-Je m'occupe de la paperasse et on s'en va.

-Merci.

Un souffle fatigué mais sincèrement reconnaissant. Tony hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières pour assurer le côté carte bancaire du groupe ainsi que papiers ennuyeux à mourir mais apparemment obligatoire même pour les super-héros. Une fois finie et avec la palette de médocs pour Captain America sous son bras, il revint vers lui.

-Allez papy Cap, on y va.

-Quelle sollicitude pour l'ancêtre.

Steve se leva avec précaution, son costume dans une main – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, l'autre serrant la chemise d'opérée sur son torse trop large.

-Désolé de pas t'avoir ramener des fringues, pas pensé.

-Ce n'est pas grave Tony.

Le milliardaire lui fit signe de le suivre et ils sortirent tous les deux pour se diriger vers la voiture de sport. Judicieusement, il avait quand même pris la plus haute et la plus pratique pour un blessé du genre de Cap. Parce qu'il n'allait pas non plus rouler en berline familiale. Steve ne fit aucun commentaire ni ne se plaignit. Il se contenta de prendre place avec précaution dans la voiture et Tony se mit rapidement derrière le volant.

-Comment vont les autres ?

-Ils s'occupent de leurs blessures. Bruce doit jouer les docteurs de fortune.

-Tu es venu directement me chercher, conclut Steve avec perspicacité.

-Ouep. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la bannière étoilée trop longtemps sans surveillance. Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité au Manoir tout comme c'est plus sûr pour les civils.

Steve approuva du chef avant de fermer les yeux. Son métabolisme ne lui permettait pas vraiment de bénéficier longtemps des bienfaits de la morphine. Il guérirait plus vite que les autres mais en attendant, il allait déguster un poil. Le reste du trajet se fit donc dans le silence, Tony ne cessant de lui jeter des coups d'œil pour vérifier que tout allait bien, qu'il respirait, qu'il ne se vidait pas de son sang, qu'il était en un seul morceau. Il se permettait d'être ainsi puisque Steve avait les yeux clos. C'était étrangement la première chose qu'il vérifiait avant de faire son check up visuel. Toutes les deux trois minutes…

Arrivés à bon port, Tony sortit de la voiture et se porta rapidement du côté de Steve pour l'aider. Il grimaça un peu sous la poigne de Cap qui réveilla ses douleurs mais lui adressa un sourire comme si tout allait bien. Même si son vis-à-vis n'était pas dupe. Ils retournèrent dans le salon reconverti en infirmerie. Apparemment, Natasha et Clint s'étaient occupés de leurs blessures mutuelles, habitués à travailler en duo, tandis que Thor parlait avec Bruce de ces derniers mois un peu chargé en Asgard.

-Alors ?

-Papy n'a pas le droit de bouger un muscle pendant une semaine, répondit Tony à Clint.

Steve eut un léger rire avant de leur expliquer qu'il avait une belle entaille dans le flan mais aucun organe vital touché ainsi que deux côtes cassées du même côté et trois fêlées de l'autre. D'où la nécessité de se tenir tranquille. Cap prit un siège et Bruce embarqua Thor pour bénéficier de mains supplémentaires afin de ramener tasses et café pour tout le monde.

-Et des donuts, réclama Tony.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir.

Iron Man grogna mais finit par se lever histoire d'avoir sa dose de sucre en plus de chopper une tasse de café en avance. Il revint avec un gros paquet de donuts qu'il posa sur la table avant de boire une autre gorgée de liquide noir avec satisfaction. Lorsque Bruce et Thor arrivèrent, les Avengers firent déjà un bref résumé de ce qui s'était passé en l'absence du dieu Asgardien, Tony lui promettant une visite des lieux.

Puis ils vinrent sur le sujet de cette attaque surprise. Le seul premier indice que Natasha leur donna ce fut les initiales trouvées sur une combinaison pas trop amoché : A.I.M. Selon ses sources, donc le SHIELD, l'Advance Idea Mechanics avait décidé de passer un peu plus à l'activité, tester le produit de ses années de labeurs. L'espionne leur appris que c'était une branche scientifique qui aurait appartenu à l'HYDRA. Ils étaient restés silencieux et très peu actifs pendant de nombreuses années mais de savoir un groupe de super-héros à New York leur avait sans doute donné envie de se dévoiler. Cette information laissa un blanc entre eux. Avant que Tony ne dise qu'il allait contacter Charles Xavier pour savoir s'il s'agissait de des vrais mutants ou non tandis que Natasha irait au QG du SHIELD afin de savoir comment se passaient les interrogatoires ou même d'en faire un.

Tous finirent par se séparer. Tony monta dans son atelier s'enfermer autant pour bosser que pour passer des coups de téléphone. Natasha et Clint filèrent au QG du SHIELD. Ce qui laissa Steve et Bruce seuls avec Thor qui leur demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire afin de se rendre utile. Le scientifique se dévoua pour lui faire un rapide tour du propriétaire tandis que Steve avait ordre de se reposer. Un ordre donné par chacun de ses compagnons lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la pièce.

~/~

L'attaque avait troublé leur quotidien mais après deux jours à courir de partout, Tony Stark avait lancé une invitation à Steve pour le rejoindre dans son atelier. Il faut préciser que gérer la reconstruction d'un quartier, organiser une soirée de charité et faire le porte-monnaie d'un groupe de super-héros, ça occupe. C'est donc sans étonnement qu'il vit la bannière étoilée franchir le seuil de son antre et il l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

-Comment ça va Capsicle ?

-Plutôt bien et toi ?

Iron Man fit un geste évasif de la main pour signifier que ça allait. Contrairement au super soldat, il avait encore plein de bleus sur la peau et des courbatures autant dues à la fatigue nerveuse qu'aux épreuves physiques. Il lui fit plutôt signe de le suivre devant son établi de panneaux holographiques.

-Jarvis ouvre-moi le dernier fichier du projet Casque Cap.

Sur les écrans apparurent différents schémas de casques solides, des calculs dont l'unique but était de protéger la tête de Captain America. Tony prit l'un d'eux pour le matérialiser en 3D afin que son idole puisse se faire une idée. Mais Steve regardait avec étonnement les écrans avant de finalement poser ses yeux surpris sur l'ingénieur.

-Tu as eu le temps de penser à ça quand ?

-Entre minuit et trois heures du matin. Penser n'est pas vraiment le terme, modification d'anciens projets serait plus exact, débita-t-il. Alors ça te convient ? Après la dernière attaque je me suis dis qu'il fallait un peu mieux protéger la tête de l'icône nationale. Donc j'ai pensé à une coque solide, un peu comme celui que tu avais durant la guerre mais avec une ligne moderne et…

-Tony, coupa doucement Steve.

-Hm ?

-Comment ça des anciens projets ?

-Ah, j'ai dis ça ? grimaça Tony.

-Oui.

Ils se regardèrent en silence une pleine minute. L'ingénieur capitula en grimaçant, plissant le coin de ses lèvres avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai toujours été un fanboy de Captain America. Durant mes années au MIT, j'avais mes propres distractions comme moderniser et imaginer les uniformes qu'aurait pu porter Cap un jour. J'ai continué même après, avec une touche plus professionnelle, fit-il en englobant les schémas et les calculs d'un geste de la main. Si un jour on m'aurait dit que tout ça allait servir… conclut-il avec un sourire un peu hésitant.

Steve avait suivi le mouvement de ses mains pour englober le tout du regard. Il était bouche bée vraiment. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que Tony Stark était un fanboy. Avec un peu de gêne, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, son regard demeurant admiratif de son travail. Il finit par fixer ses prunelles dans celles de l'ingénieur qui étaient entre l'excitation de la reconnaissance et le malaise.

-C'est… impressionnant Tony.

Le compliment souleva un poids de ses épaules et il s'autorisa à inspirer doucement, comme si en attendant un mot de Steve il avait coupé cette fonction vitale. Steve aurait pu trouver ça flippant, bizarre et fuir l'atelier. Au lieu de ça il avait un compliment et des rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Tony se fendit d'un de ses sourires assurés en éludant de la main.

-Tu devrais en avoir l'habitude, je suis génial, non ?

Steve eut un léger rire à sa modestie.

-Je suis sincèrement flatté. Moi qui pensais que tu me détestais cordialement à notre rencontre.

-Je détestais tes idées bien arrêtées, pas toi ! Comment je pourrais te détester Steve ? fit-il avec un sourire charmeur et en tirant le casque entre eux deux. Bref, le casque avant le papotage. Coque dure afin de protéger ton crâne un peu mieux et une extension pour les cervicales. J'ai aussi pensé à rajouter des lunettes multifonctions. Vision thermique, nocturne, ainsi que panneaux d'informations. Un peu comme dans mon casque d'Iron Man mais ça sera plus petit.

-Cela me semble être un beau cadeau avant l'heure.

-Ça te convient alors ?

-Totalement.

-Parfait. Jarvis, lance la commande que j'ai enregistrée.

Tony repoussa le casque holographique, ouvrant d'autres pages de croquis et de calculs sous le regard impressionné de Steve. Qui n'avait pas oublié de relancer un sujet qui l'intriguait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ''comment je pourrais te détester'' ?

L'ingénieur arrêta son geste et il lui jeta un regard en coin. Il avait vraiment posé cette question ? Tony stoppa donc ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour se tourner et faire face à son idole, les fesses appuyées sur l'établi. Ses pupilles sombres le sondèrent quelques secondes devant la candeur de cette demande. Steve était trop innocent pour se douter d'autre chose qu'une amitié entre eux et c'était agaçant comme frustrant. Le dilemme qui s'offrait à lui c'était jouer les idiots ou bien… Mettre royalement les pieds dans le plat au risque de continuer sans filet de sécurité. Car Tony ne savait absolument pas comment sa bannière étoilée prendrait ses avances. Et aussi stupide que cela lui paraissait – c'était stupide – il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait déjà.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà oublié la mention « fanboy » ?

-Non Tony, soupira avec amusement son vis-à-vis. C'est juste que… je suis honoré de faire partie de tes proches, de tes amis, ajouta-t-il avec sincérité et un côté protecteur. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

La seconde de latence qui succéda à cette déclaration, l'air candide et adorablement craquant de cette mâchoire carrée combiné aux yeux océans à tomber lui firent prendre au millairdaire la pente glissante.

-Et je serais ravi d'être encore plus, murmura-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La réponse donna suite à un blanc. Steve battit des paupières pour être sûr d'avoir compris et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il rougit soudainement en réalisant de quelle sorte Tony voulait être proche de lui. Pas certain à cent pour cent mais connaissant le potentiel de débauche de son ami, il n'avait pu maîtriser sa confusion et sa gêne.

Soudainement un peu nerveux mais aussi très intéressé de sa réaction, l'ingénieur le devança en usant de sa diarrhée verbale habituelle :

-Je te fais des avances Capsicle, et depuis un petit moment même si apparemment tu n'y as rien vu.

-Je… tu… je ne savais pas que tu étais…

-Gay ? Je suis plutôt bisexuel avec une préférence pour les femmes habituellement. Mais tu es loin d'être habituel, Steve…

Tony lui adressa un sourire toujours aussi nonchalant et charmeur, le scrutant pendant que Cap digérait la nouvelle. Son visage prenait de plus en plus une teinte gênée, ses prunelles l'englobant d'une manière nouvelle. La lumière se faisait sur son comportement, sa manière à toujours vouloir passer du temps avec lui, les entraînements. Steve n'y avait vraiment vu que du feu enfin, il avait perçu une amitié naissante et forte qu'il chérissait.

-Tony c'est… déconcertant et très gênant… Enfin, je suis flatté mais tu es un ami. Un précieux ami et je ne suis pas… Je ne souhaite pas perdre notre amitié.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui faisait le speech du « je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié ». Tony en roula les yeux au plafond avant de les focaliser derechef sur les prunelles bleus si belles même troublées. Il n'avait absolument pas dit son dernier mot. C'était mal connaître le grand Tony Stark, même face aux grands principes moraux de Steve Rogers.

-Tu sais amis et amants ne sont pas opposés. Tu as jamais entendu parler de sex friend, les amis avec bénéfices ? Et sans parler de devenir gay, tu peux essayer par curiosité ? Si ça peut te rassurer, je me vois plutôt mordre l'oreiller.

-Et je ne couche pas avec mes amis, soupira Steve un peu abruptement. Désolé Tony, je ne voulais pas le dire de cette manière. C'est juste que ami et amant sont deux choses différentes pour moi. Tu te doutes que mes principes sont aussi anciens que mes idées contre lesquelles tu n'étais pas d'accord au début. Je suis plutôt du genre à chercher une relation sérieuse…

Steve laissa sa phrase en suspense pour ne pas dire ce qui était une vérité absolue. Tony Stark n'avait aucune attache sentimentale – exception de Pepper. Il le regardait avec un air sincèrement désolé, l'embarras colorant toujours ses hautes pommettes. Il se passa une main gênée dans les cheveux, pesant chaque mot qu'il allait sortir de sa bouche.

-Je ne peux répondre à tes avances, aussi flatté que je le sois. Et cela ne change rien à notre amitié.

-Mouais, grogna Tony. Tu dis ça mais t'es comme tout le monde, tu vas faire attention à tout maintenant que tu sais.

Oui, l'ingénieur était contrarié de s'être pris un râteau monumental et il en voulait à son idole de camper sur ses principes vieux jeux qui faisaient de lui un puceau. Tony prenait sur lui pour ne pas l'envoyer chier avec des paroles bien senties comme « rappelle-moi de te payer une pute pour tes cent ans ». Il expira avec colère et se détourna de Steve pour se concentrer sur les hologrammes.

-Bon, j'ai du boulot, à plus tard !

Il le congédia d'un mouvement de la main et Steve hésita avant de capituler. Il était en tort, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Même s'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'effacer la contrariété de son visage pour revoir le sourire charmeur et joueur sur celui-ci. Le super soldat prit le chemin de la sortie non sans lui jeter un dernier regard par dessus son épaule.

Tony venait de mettre la lumière sur ses actions auprès de lui mais à quel prix ? Steve ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir et il avait besoin de temps pour y songer avant de recroiser le chemin d'Iron Man pour qui, pourtant, il avait beaucoup d'estime et de tendresse. L'idée de perdre ce qui s'était construit lui faisait un pincement au cœur.

~/~


	6. Le ver catapulté sur la pomme

Une telle révélation et un tel aveuglement, cela travaillait forcément. Savoir que celui qu'on croit être son ami avait en fait le béguin pour vous était proprement déstabilisant. Il en fallait beaucoup pour exécuter cette prouesse sur Captain America. Et à l'heure actuelle, il était troublé par ce que Tony lui avait ouvertement dit, voire proposé, en tout début d'après-midi.

Sauf qu'il était maintenant deux heures du matin et que Steve regardait devant lui sans vraiment y prêter attention. C'est une voix venant de son côté gauche qui le tira de ses pensées. Il retira la poêle du feu d'un geste vif et salvateur pour le pauvre pancake qui frôlait la crémation.

-Problème de sommeil ? demanda Bruce en se rapprochant pour mettre la bouilloire en route.

-On peut dire ça.

-Tu fais des pancakes à deux heures du matin, Steve. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Le super soldat tourna la tête vers le docteur Banner qui le sondait avec tranquillité.

-Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour écouter les préoccupations des autres mais tu es clairement troublé par quelque chose. Et si tu veux en parler…

Ils échangèrent un long regard seulement rompu par le bruit de la bouilloire qui faisait son office sans se soucier de la tension ambiante. Steve finit par rompre le contact visuel en soupirant lourdement. Il avait fait une pile de pancakes qui nourrirait tous les Avengers au petit déjeuner et cela pour y noyer ses réflexions. Mais l'effet avait été nul. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de parler, de se confier. Mais Bruce n'était pas… Enfin, il l'était plus que les autres sur bien des points. Il se voyait difficilement se confier à Clint ou Natasha. Encore moins à Thor.

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça Bruce, murmura-t-il malgré lui lorsque la bouilloire se tut.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres du docteur qui avait silencieusement préparé sa tasse avec une infusion. Bruce versa l'eau bouillante tout en répondant tranquillement :

-Je viens de te le proposer mais c'est à toi de voir si tu veux parler ou non. Et je ne suis pas encore couché, j'ai une tisane à boire.

-Puis-je en avoir une ?

Bruce hocha la tête et lui prépara la même mixture pendant que le super soldat semblait peser le pour et le contre de se confier à lui. Avec une patience de saint, il installa les tasses au bar et invita Steve à le suivre. Ce qu'il fit après avoir couper le feu, mit les ustensiles au lave-vaisselle et rangé les deux piles de pancakes. Le silence regagna la cuisine pour quelques minutes avant que Cap ne se décide à le briser :

-Suis-je vraiment le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué pour Tony ? Je veux dire… son attirance pour… moi, murmura-t-il avec gêne.

-Si cela peut te consoler, Thor n'est pas près de comprendre.

Un soupire amusé détendit Steve, reconnaissant pour cette boutade. Bien qu'elle lui confirmât beaucoup de choses.

-Quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ? osa Bruce.

-Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Tony me l'a dit clairement cet après-midi.

-Oh. D'où le problème de sommeil ?

-C'est ça.

Steve se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage. Il était perdu. Maintenant qu'il lâchait un peu plus la bride de sa retenue, il avait une expression de labrador aux aboie. Lorsque les prunelles bleues osèrent revenir sur le visage de Bruce, c'était avec un trouble évident. Touché, le docteur leva une main pour la poser sur la large épaule et la serrer avec soutient. Puis il l'abandonna pour saisir sa tasse et boire une gorgée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question et je n'en ai aucune idée.

-L'idée d'être avec un homme te dérange ?

-Disons plutôt qu'elle me met mal à l'aise. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Je suis de la vieille école et… L'intérêt de Tony est flatteur, je le reconnais, mais je… Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour j'aurais une femme et des enfants.

Bruce eut un sourire doux à cette image. S'il y en avait bien un qui collait avec le tableau normal de la famille type, c'était bien Steve Rogers.

-Sauf qu'avec la vie qu'on mène au sein des Avengers, cela restera du domaine du rêve.

-Oui. Nous avons tous payé à un moment ou à un autre les conséquences d'impliquer des proches, souffla Bruce avec amertume.

Un silence de respect fut accordé à la minute suivant cette réflexion avant que le docteur Banner ne le rompe derechef :

-Je vais me faire l'avocat du diable, mais Tony n'est pas un civil. Il est l'un des notre. Que perdrais-tu à essayer ?

-Un ami, répondit immédiatement Steve. Et je ne souhaite pas dégrader l'ambiance du groupe pour un essai.

-Tu sais Cap, il a beau être insupportable quand il le veut, Tony t'admire trop pour laisser un conflit permanent s'installer. Et non, il ne m'a pas payé pour te dire ça, ajouta Bruce avec une ébauche de sourire. La décision finale est tienne mais aucun de nous ne te blâmera pour avoir essayé.

-Tu parles comme si je m'apprêtais à considérer la question, souffla Steve avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Je te dis ce que j'en pense si ton jugement penche de ce côté-là. Si tu n'es clairement pas attiré par les hommes, tu devras affronter un Tony quelque peu grincheux et aussi accepter son comportement extravagant. Le connaissant, il lui faudra un certain temps pour faire le deuil de ses espoirs envers toi.

Steve le considéra un instant ainsi que ses paroles sensées. Il ne savait pas vers quelle solution son jugement balancerait mais il allait devoir accepter certains comportements de la part du milliardaire. Leurs idéaux de partenaire étaient à l'opposé entre lui qui cherchait LA bonne personne et le playboy qui en changeait aussi souvent que de chemise – à l'exception de Pepper mais cette femme était une exception dans tous les domaines. Il porta la tasse tiède à ses lèvres comme s'alimenter en tisane aidait ses réflexions compliquées.

-Merci Bruce.

-On est une équipe, non ?

Un sourire doux répondit au docteur qui le lui rendit. Bruce prit sa tasse dans une main et salua Steve pour rejoindre sa chambre et le laisser à ses réflexions. Après un signe de la main, il disparut derrière l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Seul avec ses pensées, le super soldat fit de même, emportant sa tasse dans sa chambre. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs. C'était très tard mais il avait espéré croiser Tony. Bien que cette idée le rendait à la fois mal à l'aise et à la fois curieux.

La décision qui lui revenait était difficile et il se devait de bien y réfléchir très sérieusement avant de finalement donner sa réponse. Même si Tony n'avait pas dit en vouloir une. Une tension était née entre eux suite à cette conversation et Steve devait avouer la trouver dérangeante.

~/~

Les jours suivants s'enchaînèrent rapidement avec l'approche de la soirée de charité organisée par Stark. Celle-ci avait pour but de récolter des fonds pour les civils touchés lors de la dernière attaque des « méchants ». Par conséquent, Steve ne vit Tony que de loin dans les couloirs ou tout autre lieu de passage. Voire uniquement son dos ou son ombre. Cependant, il était égal à lui-même, le saluant avec son sourire charmeur avant de s'éclipser parce qu'il avait du travail. Si le milliardaire jouait les occupés avec son air désinvolte, Cap traduisit cela sans mal comme un moyen efficace de le fuir.

Il l'évita même avec brio le soir même, prétextant que sa présence était requise afin qu'il graisse les dernières roues de la mécanique organisationnelle du gala de charité. Tony s'était donc échappé dans une de ses superbes voitures de sport avant même que Steve ne débarque avec Thor dans le grand hall. C'est Bruce qui les informa que Happy, le chauffeur de monsieur Stark, les conduirait à la soirée dès que le feu vert serait lancé.

La pointe d'agacement fugace mais visible sur le visage de Steve n'échappa nullement à Bruce qui se rapprocha de lui et son regard bienveillant vint à la rencontre des prunelles bleues.

-J'en déduis que vous ne vous êtes pas reparlés ?

-Il a été très occupé, répondit Steve avec un soupir.

Le docteur hocha la tête en comprenant parfaitement l'allusion. Thor se plaignait de l'étroitesse de son costume mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y étendre car le couple d'assassins d'élite arrivait à son tour. Tous les Avengers étaient sur leur trente et un, selon les ordres de Stark qui leur avait filé une carte de crédit spéciale shopping de soirée. Sans un commentaire sur l'absence justifiée de Stark, tous prirent place dans la grande limousine conduite par Happy et ils se rendirent à la soirée.

Évidemment, ils firent sensation. C'était l'effet escompté pour que les personnes riches invitées donnent un maximum d'argent. Steve avait déjà donné de sa personne un bon nombre de fois durant la guerre mais c'était nouveau pour certains d'entre eux. Thor se débrouilla avec brio. Étonnamment ! Après avoir desserré un peu sa cravate bleu roi ce qui lui donnait un air un brin négligé, mais qui séduisait les foules, le dieu nordique en costume anthracite entama avec enthousiasme la conversation avec des personnes venues à lui. Il s'éloigna de ses comparses sans aucune gêne, déjà abreuvé par des flûtes de champagnes.

Le second qui s'en sortait avec facilité fut Clint, affublé de son sourire charmeur dans un costume pourpre qui lui allait à merveille. Il séduisait avec ses blagues mais sans jamais s'éloigner de la sphère de Natasha. L'espionne était terriblement sexy dans une robe noire qui dévoilait le haut de son dos et fendue jusqu'à un de ses genoux. Peu loquace, elle se montrait tout de même courtoise et polie. Sans préciser qu'elle castrait du regard quelques hommes un peu trop désireux de savoir ce qui se passait sous la robe de haute couture.

Sous le regard de Cap, Bruce fut le seul à éviter les discussions pour foncer dans un coin de tranquillité. Les mondanités n'étaient vraiment pas son rayon et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. De toute manière, il fut assailli de personnes dès son arrivée, gravitant autour de lui comme autant de corbeaux autour d'une proie. Consciencieux, Steve tentait de naviguer entre tous ces gens hautement influents qui désiraient s'entretenir avec Captain America. Et il n'oubliait pas son devoir de patriote de rappeler à ces charmantes jeunes femmes – et hommes – qu'ils étaient là pour venir en aide à la population civile.

Par conséquent, il ne repéra pas immédiatement Tony dans cette foule. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il vit enfin le milliardaire, entouré de belles femmes. Égal à lui-même, il parlait avec son éternel sourire charmeur, un verre de champagne à la main. Steve se surprit à arrêter plus longtemps que prévu son regard sur son ami. Il portait un costume gris perle impeccablement taillé avec une cravate d'un vieux rose qui ressortait parfaitement sur la chemise bordeaux. Tony était toujours élégant mais son regard était… Il détourna les yeux et sourit à la demoiselle qui s'adressait à lui. Steve s'excusa poliment et quitta le groupe qui l'entourait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Cap se réfugia temporairement vers le buffet pour prendre une nouvelle coupe de champagne ainsi que quelques bouchées de hors d'œuvre. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau pour embrasser la salle du regard, celui-ci s'accrocha à nouveau sur son problème qui continuait de l'éviter. Steve savait que confronter Tony ne donnerait rien de bon mais son amitié lui manquait. Un sourire triste étira temporairement la commissure de ses lèvres tout en guettant le moment opportun de le croiser. Après tout en société, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

Sa stratégie consista à s'approcher de Tony pour finalement se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui au moment où tous les deux venaient se ravitailler en champagne auprès du buffet. Le milliardaire lui jeta un regard brièvement surpris avant de sourire de manière affable.

-Tu t'amuses bien Cap ?

-Je m'assure de récolter des fonds.

Les prunelles sombres le scrutèrent de la tête aux pieds en sirotant une première gorgée de son verre, se tournant vers lui. Tony semblait apprécier le spectacle qu'il offrait par sa seule présence. Steve avait opté pour le costume bleu royal avec une chemise grisée qu'il avait agrémentée d'un nœud papillon carmin. Et bien qu'il avait souhaité cet échange, le regard de Tony le déshabilla de manière désinvolte et le gêna.

-Les mondanités font partie du boulot de super-héros, débita le milliardaire en haussant les épaules. Autant en profiter ! Si jamais tu veux quelque chose de plus fort que le champagne tu me le dis, histoire de pouvoir profiter pleinement d'une gueule de bois le lendemain ! Ou d'une charmante compagnie.

-Merci Tony mais ça ira.

-Tu n'es pas fun.

-Je suis Captain Moral.

-Ouais, encore un autre surnom à accrocher à ton palmarès ! Et aussi Captain Balai-dans-le-cul, provoqua Tony.

Son regard s'était planté dans le sien à cette provocation. Steve resta maître de ses expressions, le scrutant tranquillement. Il s'était attendu à des attaques venimeuses, il les avait mentalement anticipées. De la déception se lisait dans son regard ce qui fit rompre le contact visuel à Tony.

-Je vais retourner à mon petit harem et en profiter pour deux. Tu vas passer pour un impuissant à côté du grand Iron Man, Cap'tain.

Tony fit un pas pour s'éloigner avec nonchalance mais Steve lui attrapa le bras pour stopper sa fuite. Une prise ferme mais douce. Il vit la mâchoire de son ami se crisper avant de darder un regard rageur dans le sien. Si les prunelles brunes avaient été équipées de missiles, elles auraient tiré au premier contact.

-Je suis désolé de ce qu'il se passe, entama Steve. J'aimerais vraiment… faire quelque chose pour que ça redevienne comme avant.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies une machine à remonter le temps et si tu t'appelais le Doctor, je l'aurais su aussi. Dommage pour toi mais va falloir faire avec, répondit-il avec plus de mordant.

-Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment l'occasion de te parler, enchaîna-t-il sans chercher à comprendre la référence étrange de Tony.

-Et si justement je n'en avais pas envie ?

-Tu fuis les conflits, tu le fais tout le temps, rétorqua Steve avec un peu d'agacement. J'aimerais recoller les morceaux et je me confronte à mur.

-J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop dur, ironisa Tony. Je m'en voudrais d'abîmer la virginale bannière étoilée de l'Amérique.

Ce fut au tour de Cap de serrer la mâchoire et de se retrouver plus tendu qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais ce coup bas le laissa momentanément sans voix et son vis-à-vis en profita pour poursuivre :

-J'aurais pourtant cru que ça te ferait plaisir que le fanboy déviant te laisse tranquille pour quelque temps, à moins que tu ne sois prêt à payer de ta personne pour la paix dans la maison des Avengers ? murmura Iron Man avec une certaine hargne en se dégageant de sa prise.

-Tony…

-C'est bien mon nom et maintenant que nous en avons fini, je vais retourner à mes occupations.

-Pour m'éviter une nouvelle fois.

-Il me semblait t'avoir coupé les pattes en bonne et due forme.

-Arrête avec ça, tu es mon ami, soupira Steve avec déception.

-Oui c'est ça le problème, je suis ton a-m-i, épela-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, le regard dans le sien. Et en tant qu'a-m-i, tu pourrais comprendre que j'ai besoin de lâcher un peu du leste avant de pouvoir te parler comme si de rien n'était. C'est ce que les a-m-i-s font, non ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard dans un silence pesant. Cap voyait maintenant pourquoi Tony avait fui et mis beaucoup de distance entre eux : afin d'éviter ce genre de confrontation houleuse. Et cela le blessait.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla Steve avec sincérité.

-Oui et moi je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'arracher tes vêtements afin de profiter de ta superbe plastique. Personne n'est parfait !

Le milliardaire fusilla le regard bleu rempli de déception.

-Tony, je…

-J'ai besoin d'air point, trancha Tony.

Et sur ces mots clairs, Iron Man se recomposa immédiatement un sourire jovial et bienveillant pour retourner vers son cortège de demoiselles qui l'attendait avec impatience. Steve le suivit du regard, notant avec quelle aisance il passait d'un masque à un autre. Sauf qu'il voyait au travers maintenant. Il était aussi blessé que lui par cette situation. Peut-être même plus mais il ne saurait pas parier là-dessus. Tony était quelqu'un de complexe dont il avait encore du mal à saisir l'essence. Le super soldat le scruta encore un instant avant de se faire accoster par un groupe de personnes auquel il dut prêter attention. Alors il jongla lui aussi avec le masque facial de convenance, mais cette brève discussion lui avait montré à quel point il avait sous estimé les attentes de Tony à son égard.

Captain America ne pouvait se dérober à la soirée mais lorsque Bruce et les assassins voulurent prendre le chemin du retour, il sauta sur cette option de repli. Tony assura évidemment à Thor que Happy viendrait le chercher pour le ramener en même temps que lui plus tard afin de profiter de leurs charmantes compagnes. La dernière image que Steve emportait avec lui, c'était celle du milliardaire avec une main sur la fesse d'une demoiselle et les yeux dans le décolleté d'une autre. Silencieux pendant le voyage, il salua distraitement les autres avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Steve était contrarié par la conversation, par Tony et sa manière de traiter tout ça avec une ironie désinvolte. À sa manière de le provoquer plutôt que tenter une discussion posée entre deux adultes. Un soupir las lui échappa et il s'allongea sur son lit simplement vêtu de son sous-vêtement.

La solution était simple. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision claire à ce sujet. Et la réponse n'était pas évidente pour lui. Steve avait beaucoup d'arguments contre mais aussi un paquet en faveur de Tony. Mais de là à le trouver désirable, à vouloir… Il rougit de gêne et se roula sur le côté avec un soupir agacé.

Tout semblait se compliquer quand cela se rapportait à Iron Man.

~/~


	7. De Super-héros à super Zéro

Sa vie était un désastre.

Enfin, façon de parler et de penser mais actuellement Tony Stark considérait que c'était le cas. Après tout, il avait déçu l'icône nationale, son héro d'enfance, son fantasme vivant. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était en vie, l'ingénieur avait voulu sauter de partout en criant de joie. Il s'était contenu évidemment mais son esprit l'avait fait quand même. Et faire partie des Avengers facilita la tâche au fanboy de pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Il avait réussi à graviter autour de Steve Rogers de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit afin d'avoir son attention pour lui seul dans certains cas de figure.

Et il avait foiré. Comme à chaque fois.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne grogne. Tony porta une main sur son visage, sa bouche pâteuse, ses cheveux qui tiraient et un mal de crâne qui pointa son nez dès qu'il eut la brillante idée d'ouvrir les yeux. Il prit quelques longues minutes supplémentaires pour faire le point sur sa situation.

Ah oui, la soirée de charité. Il avait fini très tôt le matin avec Thor. Ils avaient descendu des litres de champagne et rendu la soirée inoubliable pour ceux qui étaient restés. Cela avait notamment impliqué un concours de qui buvait le plus vite avant que cela ne dégénère en lancé de bouteille, celui qui lançait le plus loin bien sûr. En bonus, le milliardaire avait beaucoup fricoté avec des belles pépettes. Tony eut un sourire appréciateur au souvenir de la jolie brune coincée entre un mur de couloir et lui. Steve l'avait beaucoup contrarié. Il avait donc noyé sa colère et sa frustration dans l'alcool et le sexe. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour vous remonter le moral surtout quand on était un playboy.

D'ailleurs, sa cure de désintoxication de la grande blonde virginale avait commencé le soir même où ils s'étaient accrochés sur le sujet. Une semaine qu'il buvait et s'envoyait en l'air avec beaucoup de belles nanas. Toujours à l'extérieur du manoir Avengers car il ne faut pas mélanger plaisir et boulot. Puis elles se seraient fait des idées alors que Tony n'avait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête. Un bon coup derrière les chaussettes pour évacuer la pression et puis c'était reparti !

C'était un traitement comme un autre. Sauf qu'il marchait moyennement. L'ingénieur avait toujours un œil sur un moniteur où Steve se trouvait. Il l'évitait physiquement mais il n'avait pas tiré un trait sur lui. Tony avait juste besoin d'encaisser le coup. Il avait du mal à couper les ponts, à se ficher de ce que Steve Rogers faisait de ses journées. Son comportement devenait de plus en pathétique à son propre regard mais…

Bordel, il le désirait plus que tout. Et savoir que ce grand imbécile se réservait pour une femme idéale qu'il ne trouverait même pas sur le marché actuel le faisait enrager. Il avait très bien deviné où Cap avait voulu en venir en disant chercher une relation durable. Ce qu'il voulait n'était qu'une chimère. Une gentille petite femme, une maison avec une barrière blanche, un chien et des enfants. Il n'était ni une femme, ni ne voulait de la petite maison dans la pairie, ni d'un clébard et encore moins d'un mioche ! Tony Stark voulait se taper au moins une fois son fantasme sur patte. Et c'était raté.

Il soupira lourdement une fois de plus avant de se lever de son lit pour se traîner dans sa salle de bain. Son regard sombre croisa son double dans le miroir. Il avait des marques de rouge à lèvres un peu de partout, des suçons, et en bonus de magnifiques cernes.

-Jarvis, l'heure.

-Il est seize heures monsieur.

Un grognement répondit à l'IA avant que Tony n'aille se ressourcer sous une douche bien chaude. Ce traitement effectué sur sa personne et habillé en mode « boulot », ses pieds prirent automatiquement le chemin de son atelier, lieu de prédilection depuis leur engueulade. Endroit protégé qu'il ne comptait pas quitter de si tôt tant il était occupé à bosser comme un malade sur le casque de Cap ainsi que sur ses armures, le jet Avengers bref, une tonne d'excuse et de boulot pour justifier son absence des pièces communes aux heures normales.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le casque pour Captain America, il grogna. Tony le fusilla comme si cela pouvait le soulager avant d'inexorablement se rapprocher de celui-ci et de commencer à le bidouiller. Parce qu'il avait besoin de le finir avec toute la perfection qu'il pouvait donner à une de ses créations. Surtout si c'était pour protéger le crâne blond de son fantasme. Et c'était ridicule mais c'était sa façon d'être un peu avec lui. Par extension.

Pathétique pensa-t-il…

~/~

La soirée venait à peine de commencer quand l'alarme se mit à retentir. Tous les Avengers étaient dans le salon, exception faite de Bruce et Tony qui se trouvaient dans leurs antres respectives. Jarvis leur indiqua une activité terroriste de la même nature que celle d'il y avait trois semaines. Dire que le quartier détruit venait de commencer les travaux à peine une semaine après la soirée de charité. Chacun des super-héros sauta dans son costume, tandis que Iron Man et Thor prenaient les devants par la voie des airs.

Et comme Black Widow était pleine de ressource ainsi que de bon sens en plus de traîner dans les petits papiers de Fury, elle avait réquisitionné un hélico du SHIELD garé soigneusement dans le parc du manoir. Bruce fut évidemment le seul à ne pas embarquer, tenu au courant s'ils avaient besoin de Hulk en renfort par commutateur.

Les deux super-héros sur place en premier se prirent une attaque de plein fouet, se retrouvant ainsi séparés.

-C'est un piège mes amis ! hurla Thor. Ces félons nous attendaient de pieds fermes !

-Hey doucement Viking, on peut t'entendre sans que tu cries tu sais, commenta Clint en grimaçant de douleur pour ses oreilles sensibles.

-Ah pardonnez-moi.

Le dieu nordique fondit sur son adversaire pour en découdre avec lui. Mjolnir n'arrivait pas à toucher sa cible car celle-ci le déviait était constamment par télépathie. Quant à Iron Man qui s'était réceptionné plus loin dans les fenêtres d'un building, il reprit son envol pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son adversaire. Puis il se mit à tirer avec tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition mais c'était gelé ou incendié en plein vol. Ces mutants artificiels étaient vraiment agaçants et rien ne semblait les atteindre comme si leurs pouvoirs étaient les bons face à leur adversaire.

Mais Iron Man n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu. Il était un génie. Une vrille pour s'éloigner après un passage près du sol et il recommença à tirer avec des missiles un peu plus conséquents.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de bouger tous les deux ! râla Tony.

-Euh Tony, fit la voix hésitante de l'archer.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es face à une seule personne.

Il y eut un silence. L'armure rouge et or tourna la tête en direction de l'hélico qui se posait justement sur un toit des environs. Iron Man se contenta de gronder puis se détourna pour envoyer une salve d'attaque à son adversaire. Attaques qui n'atteignirent évidemment pas leur cible. Mauvais perdant, et même très, Tony se mit en tête qu'il aurait le dernier mot parce qu'il était un génie et qu'il était Iron Man, un Avengers, et qu'un petit con de merde n'allait pas le faire chier. Ou deux petits cons. L'armure se mit alors à bouger rapidement autour de sa cible, parfois se prenant un obstacle lorsqu'il était sous son influence télépathique, parfois défonçant carrément le décor car l'armure rouge et or avait tenté le corps à corps comme dernier mot.

L'armure du génie commençait à être couverte de rayures et de morceaux arrachés. Sur un de ses bras, des étincelles pouvaient se voir ainsi qu'un circuit imprimé qui grésillait. Rencontrer une plaque de béton n'était jamais bon pour qui que ce soit. Même pour Iron Man.

-Je couvre Tony, annonça Hawkeye sous le regard de Steve.

Captain America hocha la tête avant de descendre en bas du building avec Natasha pour aller prêter main forte à Thor qui se battait maintenant avec trois ennemis pendant qu'un seul jouait avec le milliardaire. Une fois au sol, Steve fit signe à l'espionne de contourner leurs adversaires tandis qu'il irait attaquer sur un autre front afin de libérer Thor d'un ou deux assaillants.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me couve le piaf !

Clint tira une flèche qui se heurta à un échec.

-Non c'est sûr, tu gères comme un pro.

L'ironie ne plut absolument pas à Tony qui envoya un mini missile à son adversaire juste après que Hawkeye l'ait criblé de flèches. Il avait choisit l'angle parfait – dans son dos – et leur ennemi commun fit exploser la menace un peu trop près de lui. Il fut projeté à quelques mètres de là, sonné et inconscient.

-Tu vois !

-Grâce à qui ?

-Grâce à mon génie.

Clint soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de centrer son attention vers le trio restant. Chacun avait sa cible. Lorsque Iron Man se mit à les rejoindre, la tactique de leurs ennemis changea. Soudainement, les Avengers furent entourés de civils, armés avec ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver. L'effet de surprise déstabilisa les super-héros qui avaient oublié ce facteur-là. Tous suspendirent leurs attaques et un de leurs adversaires en profita pour octroyer une droite au dieu nordique. Thor fit une envolée sur plusieurs mètres, éjecté hors du cercle tandis que Tony prenait sa place en se posant sur le sol dans un bruit de métal quelque peu maltraité. Les civils se rapprochèrent de manière menaçante, jouant de leurs armes improvisées et l'armure réagit immédiatement, ouvrant ses paumes qu'il braqua devant lui :

-Assez joué, j'en ai marre.

Iron Man allait tirer. Sur des civils. Contrôlés par l'ennemi. Au moment où le son caractéristiques des propulseurs se fit entendre, le bouclier étoilé ainsi que Steve lui-même s'interposèrent, encaissant le rayon qu'il dévia avec assurance dans le ciel. Il avait reculé de quelques mètres sur l'asphalte, se retrouvant plus près du cercle de civils. Le bouclier patriotique s'abaissa et le regard dur du Captain se posa droit sur Tony.

-Ce sont des civils ! cria-t-il.

L'un d'eux tenta de l'attaquer mais il le maîtrisa aisément. Steve bouillonnait de mettre une raclée à Tony. De lui remettre les idées en place. Mais la priorité était de regagner le contrôle de la situation. Alors Captain America ordonna aux autres de les rendre inconscients plutôt que de hurler sur le milliardaire qui se comportait comme un enfant gâté. Natasha fut la première à réagir. Tout comme Clint qui du haut de son building faisait mouche à l'instar de sa comparse. Thor se joignit à eux avec le plus de délicatesse possible tandis que Iron Man avait bondi pour gagner les airs.

-Tony, où vas-tu ? interrogea Steve avec dureté.

-Poursuivre nos agresseurs.

Le super soldat réagit immédiatement, il retira son commutateur et interpella Thor.

-Oui Captain ?

-Suis Tony et surveille-le !

Le dieu Asgardien hocha la tête avant de prendre son envol pour suivre son ami de fer. Steve remit le commutateur sous le regard scrutateur de Natasha. Celui-ci retourna à sa tâche, à savoir assommer les civils pour que leur ennemi n'en ait plus aucun sous son contrôle. Leur fuite remontait à quelques minutes ce qui donnait la déduction évidente que leur zone d'influence avait augmenté. Rien que de voir le combat de Thor et Iron Man avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Steve. Et pour signer leur retraite stratégique les lâches avaient utilisé le coup des victimes collatéralles.

Heureusement, aucun civil n'eut à subir de dégât. Une fois tous les pauvres gens au sol, les agents du SHIELD commencèrent à affluer pour gérer la situation. Alors Steve s'enquit immédiatement de la position de ses deux autres compagnons.

-Perdus de vue, on rentre, déclara Tony d'une voix rapide.

L'armure fila vite. Quoique son tracé avait quelque chose qui tenait plus de la vague chaotique que de la fusée assurée de sa destination. Thor le suivit puisque les ordres du Captain étaient de veiller sur Stark.

Sur les lieux du drame, Steve croisa le regard de Natasha qui hocha la tête à sa question silencieuse. Tous deux éteignirent leurs commutateurs pour parler sans être écoutés.

-Va, je gère.

-Merci Natasha.

Le super soldat remit le sien en marche pour annoncer à Clint qu'il remontait. Le chemin lui semblait sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche enfin sur le toit, le corps tendu, les idées qui tournaient en rond dans sa boîte crânienne et qui avait besoin de sortir. C'est la mâchoire tendue tout comme le reste de son corps qu'il prit place à côté de Hawkeye tout en éteignant son commutateur, lui faisant signe de faire de même. Clint s'exécuta non sans le surveiller du coin de l'œil, évaluant le taux d'énervement du Captain.

-On rentre pour que tu puisses lui passer un savon ?

-C'est… à quelque chose près ça, répondit Steve en mettant sa ceinture.

L'archer mit les moteurs en route. L'hélico décolla rapidement pour prendre la direction du manoir Avengers où devaient déjà être arrivés Tony et Thor. Clint pilotait tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers au super soldat à ses côtés. Mais évidemment, il finit par percer le silence d'une question :

-Tu sais pourquoi Tony se comporte comme un vrai con depuis trois semaines ?

Steve leva le regard sur le pilote. Jusque là, il fixait le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui. Et j'espère bien régler ce problème avant que cela ne dégénère plus.

-On peut savoir ce que c'est ?

-Pas pour l'instant.

C'était trop personnel… Intime. Steve n'avait pas envie d'en discuter et Clint saisit parfaitement le message. Il hocha la tête en signe de respect pour cette réponse dite avec douceur. Cependant, il lui adressa un regard en coin avec un sourire pour lui signifier que s'il voulait parler, se confier, il était présent. Steve le remercia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule et sitôt leur transport garé sur la pelouse, Captain America bondit en dehors du cockpit. Il prit la direction du troisième étage. Parce qu'il se doutait fortement que l'ingénieur s'enfermerait dans son atelier.

Mais c'est au milieu du couloir du second étage qu'il croisa Tony. Captain America fonça à grandes enjambées vers lui. Vers un Iron Man qui marchait pas tout à fait droit vers la porte de sa chambre. Il avait eut besoin d'un petit remontant – voire deux ou trois – avant d'avoir le courage de descendre un étage pour aller s'échouer sur son lit. Il avait gardé sa tenue négligée à savoir juste un marcel et un jean, ce qui ne cachait nullement la multitude d'hématomes qui couvraient ses bras. Celui où l'armure avait été gravement endommagé étaient même marqué de griffures faites par la ferraille.

Steve devinait aisément que tout le reste de son corps devait être marqué de bleus. Et son inquiétude augmentait autant que sa colère. La bannière étoilée se planta face à l'insupportable milliardaire qui leva ses prunelles brunes sur lui. Brillantes de défis et de fatigue. Et par autre chose aussi…

-J'ai pas été assez rapide et je vais avoir droit à mon sermon. Youpi, ricana-t-il.

Le voir blessé ne fut pas suffisant pour retenir le coup. Steve lui asséna un bon crochet du droit dans la mâchoire, ce qui projeta Iron Man contre le mur, faisant trembler tout le couloir. La grande main chaude encore couverte du gant rouge patriotique venait de marquer efficacement la joue de Tony Stark par un coup puissant et ferme qui l'avait quelque peu sonné. Il venait de rajouter un beau bleu à la collection déjà importante, sauf que celui-ci Tony l'avait senti passer. Et il savait pertinemment que Steve n'avait dû mettre qu'un dixième de sa force.

Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, le génie ne l'avait pas vu venir. Tony pivota lentement la tête pour poser un regard étonné sur son héro d'enfance. Franchement, il s'était plutôt attendu à une grosse engueulade.

-Ça t'a remis les idées en place ? lâcha abruptement Steve. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête d'intervenir en Iron Man complètement imbibé d'alcool ? Tu as attaqué des civils Tony, des civils !

-Je maîtrise l'art d'être bourrée. Et puis je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Captain Moral, grogna Tony en cherchant à le dépasser.

Steve fit un pas de côté pour rester planté en face de lui.

-Tu aurais eu des comptes à rendre à leurs familles, s'énerva-t-il. Est-ce que tu as pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences de tes actes ? Ce n'est pas ton argent qui remplacera un innocent tué par accident parce que Iron Man en a « marre » de jouer avec ses ennemis !

-Détrompe-toi l'argent fait beaucoup, surtout quand on en a.

Le super soldat attrapa Tony par les bras lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau de l'esquiver, le secouant un peu.

-Non, une vie humaine ne s'achète pas ! La prochaine fois que tu es alcoolisé sur un champ de bataille, je t'assomme moi-même pour te mettre hors-jeu. Tu étais un danger pour les autres, pour tes coéquipiers et pour toi-même ! cria Steve.

-Je fais ce que je veux, t'es pas mon père, hurla Tony en se dégageant, le regard furibond.

-Et je ne cherche pas à l'être, répondit le super soldat avec plus de calme.

-Alors fiche-moi la paix !

-C'est hors de question.

Un soupir excédé s'échappa des lèvres de Tony, qui tenta à nouveau de forcer le barrage aux couleurs de la nation.

-Tony arrête de faire l'enfant gâté, gronda Steve avec agacement.

-Et bien laisse-moi tranquille ! Je suis toujours en phase d'encaissement de râteau et de faire une croix sur ta superbe plastique Rogers ! Putain de merde, j'ai le droit de boire pour oublier ça !

Son doigt s'était pointé sur le torse de Steve avant d'englober sa silhouette d'un geste agacé. Le regard furieux de Tony esquiva celui de son interlocuteur et il réitéra sa démarche. C'est à dire foncer dans le tas de muscle quitte à être un dommage collatéral lui-même. Il voulait juste passer et disparaître dans sa chambre pour être tranquille. Déjà qu'il se sentait minable pour ce qui s'était passé depuis trois semaines entre eux deux, alors cette engueulade qui en remettait une couche lui donnait simplement envie de fuir. De se terrer dans un lieu où personne ne lui ferait des reproches constants.

Évidemment, son interlocuteur ne le laissa pas passer pour sa retraite idyllique sous sa couette. Steve le saisit à nouveau par les bras, plantant son regard d'un bleu si intense dans les siens. C'était fourbe de sa part car Tony se retrouvait piégé, incapable de s'en détourner. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, son souffle être difficile et pourtant il y avait une autre lueur derrière la colère, l'agacement et le reproche des prunelles océans. Mais l'ingénieur n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors il le fixait avec attention, suspendu à ses lèvres, avec une boule dans l'estomac.

-Tony arrête avec tout ça.

-Oh tu me fais du chantage affectif ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Tu es vraiment un labrador Steve. Un gentil labrador qui ne sait pas qu'il…

-Stop, coupa-t-il avec agacement. Sur le champ de bataille, il n'y a pas quelques minutes, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Que tu blesses ces civils et que tu culpabilises pour ça. Que tu te blesses gravement toi-même. Sérieusement si tu veux continuer à m'éviter, je… je le comprends. Mais arrête de boire. Arrête l'alcool.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une réplique cinglante ou au moins ironique mais rien ne vint. Il referma ses lèvres pour les pincer, son regard cherchant une faille. Mais c'était Steve, Captain Perfect, son héro, son fantasme et… Il était d'une sincérité désarmante.

-Vraiment ? Tu te fais du souci pour moi ?

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire, non ? murmura Captain America.

Le milliardaire resta silencieux, son regard accroché au sien. Des secondes voire même des minutes s'écoulèrent pour que l'information s'imprime un peu plus dans son cerveau qui flottait dans l'alcool. Il semblait que Steve n'était pas complètement fâché, sinon, il s'en serait fiché de lui, non ? Enfin, c'était Captain America, il s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Mais Tony se plaisait à croire que c'était uniquement lui et rien que pour lui ce tourment qu'il lisait dans les belles prunelles bleues. Et un sourire un peu idiot commença à étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

-Je te promets rien, mais je vais y réfléchir.

Un petit soupir amusé lui échappa et il vint tapoter le pectoral parfaitement musclé de Cap. Il sentit la pression des mains de Steve lentement quitter ses bras pour lui permettre de partir. Comme si son geste et sa réponse signaient la fin de la dispute. L'ingénieur reporta son attention sur le visage de Steve pour lui adresser un sourire plus doux, un peu rêveur. Son jugement, sans doute obscurci, par les verres de whisky bus avant de quitter son atelier.

-J'vais y songer, souffla-t-il.

Avec naturel, Tony se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour venir effleurer ses lèvres pour un baiser. Un contact tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste et d'inconscient. Il s'éloigna aussitôt en reposant ses talons sur le sol puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans précipitation. Comme si son action avait été parfaitement normale.

Hébété, Steve le suivit du regard pour voir le dos de l'insupportable Stark disparaître derrière la porte coulissante. Et la seconde d'après, il sentit le feu gagner ses pommettes avant de déglutir avec malaise. Il… Tony venait bien de… et de partir ensuite… Captain America resta une pleine minute planté au milieu du couloir avant de partir à grands pas en direction de sa chambre, un étage en dessous. Il était toujours en tenue de combat. Mais le plus important c'était de ne croiser personne alors qu'il avait viré au rouge tomate parce que Tony venait de lui donner un innocent baiser.

Sitôt la porte passée, il s'adossa à celle-ci, son souffle un peu rapide, son cœur battant lui aussi une mesure plus cadencée. Steve porta machinalement une main sur ses lèvres comme si cela pouvait reproduire le contact. Son doigt effleura à peine celles-ci. Et il rougit davantage.

Ce n'était pas le résultat auquel il s'était attendu… Mais comme pourrait si bien le commenter Dr Love – aka Bruce Banner – il avait peut-être trouvé sa réponse.

~/~


	8. L'attraction de l'ascenseur émotionnel

C'était un réveil on ne peut plus perturbant. Selon une définition made by Captain America.

Steve s'était brutalement redressé dans son lit, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les joues en feu, les yeux écarquillés sous le rêve qui venait de le sortir de son sommeil ainsi que l'élément incriminé contre son bas-ventre plus vigoureux qu'il n'aurait dû. Il baissa les yeux sur son membre durci par les images affabulées dans sa petite tête… de Tony… Et de lui… Le super soldat ferma les yeux et inspira le plus calmement possible pour regagner le contrôle de son corps avant de se rallonger.

Une expiration qui tenait plus du soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il ressassait ce qui venait de se dérouler dans son rêve. Une ambiance intimiste entre lui et Tony où ce dernier le charmait de façon assurée en l'embrassant puis en commençant à l'explorer avec ses mains avant d'en arriver à la zone critique.

-Bon sang, soupira-t-il avec frustration et exaspération.

Steve se gifla mentalement et sortit du lit dans le but d'aller prendre une douche apaisante. Mais au lieu de mettre l'eau sur froid, il la laissa sur la position chaude. Puis il baissa les yeux sur son corps qui le trahissait honteusement. Lui, l'icône de la nation avait fait un rêve érotique et il se réveillait avec l'impression d'être le dernier des pervers. Sans doute une conséquence de sa longue abstinence combinée avec l'incident de la veille. Justement, il avait beaucoup réfléchi après cet innocent baiser. Steve s'était inquiété pour Tony, plus que la normale et sa présence dans son quotidien lui manquait. Il appréciait beaucoup Stark mais il s'était posé la question de l'attirance plus physique. Ses prunelles regardaient la preuve irréfutable de la réponse à cette question. Le souvenir de son rêve n'était qu'une autre confirmation. Il était attiré par Tony. Il était attiré par un homme… Mais entre le savoir et sauter le pas c'était tout autre chose.

Ses deux mains appuyées sur le carrelage se serrèrent et un soupir anxieux sortit de sa bouche. Il devait d'abord régler ce problème qui ne souhaitait pas coopérer avec lui. Un long soupir échappa à Steve et il ferma ses paupières avant qu'une de ses mains ne viennent sur son propre ventre. Lorsque les doigts effleurèrent sa peau, celle-ci frisonna, ses joues rougirent davantage et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Parce que ce n'était pas une situation lambda pour satisfaire un besoin primaire. Non, c'était gênant et excitant à la fois car il pensait à une personne bien précise.

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa lorsque sa main vint entourer son sexe, son autre main se crispant sur le carrelage. Le super soldat se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer son prénom et activa sa main pour qu'elle fasse son office. Mais dans sa tête, la plus érotique des images le torturait. C'était la main de Tony qu'il imaginait, c'était sa présence qu'il visualisait auprès de lui ainsi que des baisers sous un afflux plus dense de gouttes d'eau sur son épiderme. Steve sentit ses reins se creuser, son corps trembler pour finir par accompagner le mouvement de sa main. Sa bouche demeurait maintenant entrouverte par ses soupirs mais la honte lui fit poser son coude contre le mur plutôt que sa main, venant mordre deux de ses doigts pour éviter de gémir trop fortement. Il finit par se cambrer, serrant les dents sur ses phalanges tandis qu'un râle rauque accompagnait la mélodie douce de la pluie du pommeau de douche.

Essoufflé, il bascula sur le côté et colla son dos contre le carrelage trop froid à son goût. Il laissa le temps à ses sens de se calmer, un peu trop rapidement à cause du super sérum. Steve revint à la réalité en posant son regard sur le plafond puis sur son corps apaisé. Il devait avouer que c'était plus intense quand on songeait à quelqu'un de particulier.

-Bordel, jura-t-il dans un souffle.

Steve se décolla du mur pour regagner la chaleur du jet d'eau et commença à se savonner. Il allait devoir songer à un plan d'action… Enfin, plutôt un plan pour se déclarer car si Tony n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, il continuerait d'agir comme un abruti comme il l'avait si bien fait depuis trois semaines. Et pour Steve, cela serait plus difficile de se montrer compréhensif si le milliardaire allait fricoter à tous les râteliers. Parce qu'il était vieux jeu et qu'il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Sur ce terrain aussi ils allaient devoir s'entendre bien que Captain America avait la preuve que c'était possible. Pepper avait bien réussi cet exploit.

Mais avant de faire un plan sur la comète, Steve allait déjà constater si sa demande avait été prise en compte ou bien traitée par dessus la jambe. Et pour cela, il devait continuer de vivre son petit quotidien bien organisé. Il acheva donc sa douche, s'habilla en tenue de sport et prit la direction habituelle : la salle d'entraînement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Clint et Natasha étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner mutuellement. Ils l'avaient modifiée selon leur besoin avec des blocs à différentes hauteurs afin de se cacher, de pouvoir s'en servir de promontoires. Ils avaient aussi activé les cibles mouvantes, petits robots programmables à volonté et création de Tony Stark. Steve ne dit rien pour ne pas perturber leurs échanges observant avec quelle efficacité ils attaquaient l'autre.

Natasha fut la première à signer l'arrêt du duel en tirant sur la corde de l'arc de Clint qui venait de tirer, sa flèche effleurant la joue de sa partenaire pour aller se loger dans un des robots cibles.

-Tu viens te joindre à nous Steve ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Je vais d'abord commencer par m'échauffer. Après cela sera avec grand plaisir.

Clint changea d'arc avec une moue boudeuse puis tourna son visage vers le Captain avec un sourire en coin :

-Tu as remonté les bretelles de Tony ?

-J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui.

-Et ?

-Nous verrons bien comment il se comporte quand il se lèvera, répondit-il sans vouloir lâcher plus d'informations.

Les deux espions échangèrent un regard. Steve cachait définitivement quelque chose. Déduction, ils avaient donc eu THE discussion. Ou quelque chose s'en approchant car les deux comparses avaient tenté de débattre avec Bruce Banner qui, sous couvert de ne pas vouloir lâcher d'informations, avait laissé beaucoup trop de non-dits pour que cela ne soit pas ça. Natasha haussa les épaules et embarqua l'archer dans le mouvement pour continuer leur entraînement pendant que le super soldat s'échauffait dans son coin.

Et accessoirement se remuait les méninges pour trouver une idée pour se déclarer mais aussi pour tenter d'adoucir la tension du groupe. Tony en avait créé une belle et bien présente même si personne n'en touchait mot. Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin les deux autres, le Captain finit par poser la question :

-Qu'est-ce que vous envisageriez comme sortie de groupe pour… détendre l'atmosphère ?

-Une journée plage ? proposa l'espionne.

-Plutôt parc d'attraction !

-Un musée mais c'est peu festif.

-Une journée shopping aux frais de Stark.

-Tout est déjà aux frais de Tony, argumenta Steve avec un sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi tu demandes cela ? s'intéressa Natasha.

Il bloqua son coup et elle reposa son pied sur le sol, attendant une réponse tandis que Clint tirait sur une cible mouvante qui leur tournait autour.

-Je souhaite détendre un peu l'atmosphère de ces dernières semaines. Si Tony est dans de bonne disposition. Et je suis sûr que Thor sera ravi de visiter un peu.

-Donc ça ne doit pas être loin de New York.

Steve hocha la tête à cette affirmation de Natasha.

-Et cela doit convenir à tout le monde. Je vais réfléchir à vos propositions et voir ce qui irait le mieux.

-Je serais ravi d'aider pour ce genre d'événement festif si tu as besoin d'aide, proposa Hawkeye avec un grand sourire.

-Merci. Je te dirai lorsque j'aurai fait mon choix.

Le super soldat continua de s'entraîner toute la matinée avec les deux espions avant de regagner sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il espérait de celle-ci mette un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Justement, Steve était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il remarqua avec un long temps de retard qui croisait son chemin dans le couloir. Et cette personne se trouvait être Tony. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire un peu hésitant.

-Bonjour Big Guy.

-Bonjour Tony… Bien dormi ?

-Encore mal aux cheveux, informa-t-il avec une grimace.

Un silence plana durant lequel chacun s'observa silencieusement.

Steve nota la présence d'un hématome sur la joue qu'il avait frappée la veille mais globalement, à part des cernes dus au cumul de fatigue, l'ingénieur semblait aller bien. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres mais il fut maître de lui et ne rougit pas, attendant que Tony se jette dans son sport favori, à savoir parler.

Pour une fois, le génie ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. S'excuser ? Tony Stark ne s'excuse jamais. Parler du baiser de la veille dont il s'était lamentablement souvenu au matin en se demandant comment diable il avait fait pour laisser ça échapper à son contrôle comme si de rien n'était ? Franchement, il avait embrassé Steve par automatisme de séduction mais sans aller plus loin et sans même sauter de joie une fois la porte passée parce qu'il était trop naze. Non c'était un très mauvais plan. Il inspira nerveusement comme si cela pouvait l'inspirer afin de lui parler mais son héros d'enfance le devança :

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non…

-Tu gères une commande de groupe et tu appelles Bruce pour qu'on mange tous ensemble au salon ? proposa avec douceur Steve.

-Okay.

Le super soldat lui adressa un petit sourire avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. En vue de se prendre une douche après avoir transpiré toute la matinée. Bordel… Tony aurait tant voulu le suivre mais ce n'était certainement pas la bonne proposition à lui faire. Il était en période de rédemption. L'ingénieur suivit tout de même la silhouette massive du regard, un gros soupir à fendre la terre en deux lui échappant lorsque la porte se referma sur le dos musclé de Captain America.

La rencontre s'était mieux passée que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Même si Steve avait déjà mis les poings sur les « i » la veille – enfin sur sa joue plus exactement. Tony n'avait pas oublié ce qui en ressortait. Captain America s'était inquiété pour lui. Et il avait vu la sincérité de ses paroles dans le regard bleu troublé par une multitude d'émotions contraires. Bien que l'alcool et la fatigue l'avaient dirigé tout droit sur son lit pour dormir comme une souche, Tony n'avait pas oublié ses paroles. Ni le baiser. Et c'était encore plus frustrant avec ces nouveaux paramètres mais encore une fois, il devait se faire pardonner. À défaut de dire un « je m'excuse » conventionnel, il pouvait agir à sa manière.

Iron Man se secoua donc les puces et descendit directement dans la cuisine. Et parce qu'on ne change pas l'ordre des priorités, Tony se dirigea vers la machine à café pour se servir une tasse et il but avec délectation la première gorgée. Puis il demanda à Jarvis d'appeler Bruce et de l'afficher à l'écran sur la table centrale. Le docteur Banner apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bonjour Tony.

-'lut Bruce. Tu descends manger. T'as envie de quoi ?

-C'est toi qui est en charge du repas ?

-Yep.

-C'est Steve qui t'a demandé de nous réunir ?

-Pourquoi ce serait forcément de l'initiative de Steve ? se renfrogna Iron Man.

Bruce eut un petit rire et un sourire en coin.

-Je suis content de voir que vous vous êtes enfin parlés.

-Hmm. Ramène tes fesses et donne-moi une idée.

-Des plats de différentes spécialités.

L'écran s'éteignit après cette suggestion et Tony se mit en devoir de commander un assortiment de plats. Pizzas, tapas, nourriture asiatique et indienne. Il y en aurait pour tous les goûts et les couleurs. Une fois que Jarvis eut passé toutes les commandes, il continua de siroter son café tranquillement appuyé contre le plan de travail, son cerveau s'activant principalement sur la source de ses sautes d'humeurs.

C'était stupide, vraiment, mais cette conversation anodine, simple, lui avait plu. Elle avait même apaisé son cœur de savoir que Steve pouvait à nouveau lui sourire. Pas celui qui était resplendissant et pour lequel il était incapable de résister mais c'était un début. Il lui avait manqué et même sa phase de désintoxication n'était qu'un leurre. Tony s'en rendait compte maintenant que ses espoirs fleurissaient à nouveau. Putain de merde…

Un peu rageur de cette constatation, il se resservit une autre tasse de café au moment ou Clint entra dans la cuisine.

-Oh mais regardez qui voilà : Un survivant !

-Oh la ferme, je bossais moi.

-Parce qu'on s'est croisé les pouces pendant ta crise d'adolescence peut-être ? piqua l'archer.

Tony le fusilla du regard avant de boire une gorgée de liquide noir. Il était au dessus de ça… Il était… au dessus… de ça…

-Captain America t'a dit d'arrêter les conneries et tu écoutes, c'est bien.

-Si tu la fermes pas, je te fous dehors ! Ce manoir reste encore ma propriété avant d'être aux Avengers.

Clint éclata de rire devant l'air vexé de son hôte et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-C'est pas réciproque, je préfère la conversation de Jarvis et de mes tournevis.

-On mange quoi ?

-Tu sauras quand ça sera livré, répondit avec agacement Tony.

-Réunion familiale dans le salon ?

L'ingénieur grogna sa réponse tandis que Hawkeye prenait place en face de lui, appuyé sur le plan de travail central tout en le scrutant.

-Tu bossais sur quoi ?

-Mes armures, le jet, le casque de Cap.

-Et un nouveau carquois d'enfer avec des flèches, c'est sur ta liste ?

-Mouais, mais si tu me gonfles, tu passeras après Natasha.

-Oh je passerais vraiment après Clint ?

L'espionne entra dans la cuisine, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres et un air de chat. Tony lui adressa un regard indifférent mais il savait qu'elle était là depuis le début. Ce duo d'espions fonctionnait un peu trop bien. Il se renfrognerait bien mais cela donnerait trop de réponses à leurs questions muettes.

-Les dames d'abord, fit-il faussement désolé à Clint.

-Tu as bien dégusté hier dans ton armure, nota Natasha.

Son regard détailla les bras avant de s'arrêter sur celui de la joue. Elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens et il haussa les épaules.

-J'vais songer à mettre des cousins à l'intérieur des armures.

-Dans le casque cela ne sera pas très pratique…

Est-ce que quelqu'un n'était pas au courant ?! Tony feint l'indifférence et remercia le ciel de faire entrer Thor et Bruce en même temps. Il évitait ainsi un interrogatoire plus poussé à coup de sous entendus par les deux compères. Et après une courte réflexion le seul qui devait ne pas être au courant était Thor.

La discussion dériva sur l'attaque de la veille mais personne ne mentionna les actions irréfléchies de Tony. Ni un commentaire sur son abus de la boisson. Steve arriva au moment où l'on sonna à la porte et il demanda à Thor de l'accompagner pour l'aider tout en demandant aux autres de préparer ce qu'il fallait pour la table. Captain sur le terrain comme dans la maison. Tous se mirent donc à table, discutant principalement avec Bruce qui avait commencé à analyser les données de la bataille puis les comparer avec celles qu'ils avaient déjà. C'était une version améliorée de cette mutation imposée aux corps de personnes normales. Mais jusqu'où irait leurs ennemis pour perfectionner leur arme ? La conclusion qui s'imposait était qu'ils devaient rester très vigilants. L'AIM ne tarderait pas à frapper de nouveau. La priorité était de trouver le laboratoire afin de le détruire.

À la fin du repas, Tony utilisa l'excuse du boulot pour s'esquiver en même temps que Bruce. Excuse à moitié vraie puisqu'il débâtait avec son science bro de certains détails techniques tout en sortant de la pièce. Thor aida à débarrasser la table avec Natasha ce qui laissa le champ libre pour Steve.

-Clint ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée de sortie, tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Avec grand plaisir Cap'tain !

Le super soldat eut un sourire amusé à voir la mine complètement réjouie de Hawkeye d'être dans la confidence. Il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre. Steve remuait plein de scénario possible dans son esprit mais il n'aimait pas reculer pour mieux sauter. Tony avait choisi l'option de redevenir comme avant alors il ne le laisserait pas filer.

Il avait l'impression de sauter sans parachute.

Sauf que là, il n'avait vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur. Pour le groupe, pour lui et surtout pour Tony.

~/~

Les réactions étaient variées vis-à-vis de la surprise de Steve, qui avait été brillamment secondé par Clint pendant la semaine de préparation. Garder le secret de la destination ne fut pas chose aisée pour les deux conspirateurs lorsque Cap avait annoncé avoir un projet pour une journée « détente entre Avengers ».

Celui qui se manifesta le premier fut Tony qui haussa un sourcil sceptique tout en regardant l'entrée imposante du Luna Park de Coney Island.

-On va vraiment passer la journée ici ? Parmi tout ce monde ?

-C'est une excellente idée du Capitaine mon ami de fer ! clama Thor en lui assenant une tape dans le dos. Je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit. Comment cela se nomme-t-il ?

-Un parc d'attraction, informa Clint avec un grand sourire. Fais pas le rabat-joie Tony, on va s'éclater un peu.

-Seulement si je paie les entrées.

-Tu voudrais mettre à l'eau mon projet « détente » ? demanda Steve avec une pointe de déception.

-Et briser les étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux de notre dieu nordique ? renchérit Clint.

Le milliardaire grogna tout en fusillant tout le monde du regard. Il aimait bien les parcs d'attractions mais pas avec monsieur tout le monde dans les pattes. Quand il voulait passer une journée au Luna Parc, il le réservait dans son intégralité. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il chercha un peu de soutien de la seule personne capable de lui en fournir mais Bruce ne semblait pas plus paniquer que ça à la perceptive de passer une journée dans un lieu aussi bondé de monde. Il le soupçonnait de vouloir étudier l'évolution de sa situation avec Steve.

D'ailleurs comment diable Captain America avait-il eu cette idée ? Qui était loin de lui déplaire qu'on se le dise. Quoi qu'il était un peu vexé que Steve ait demandé de l'aide à Clint pour tout organiser en secret. C'était lui qui s'occupait de l'organisation du moindre événement normalement.

-Okay je vais payer. Parce que Thor ressemble à un chiot abandonné au milieu d'une autoroute en pleine heure de pointe et que je m'en voudrais de le priver de cette fabuleuse expérience.

-Tu es trop bon mon ami.

Thor lui fit une étreinte qui le décolla du sol pour un câlin compulsif made in Asgard. Iron Man lui tapota le dos en retour avec l'impression d'être pris dans un étau. Et lorsque ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol, il lissa son costume Armani d'un beau violet prune l'air de rien. Tout le monde s'était habillé décontracté sauf lui, car il était en décontracté même en costume sur mesure. En grand prince qu'il était, Tony Stark se dirigea vers les caisses, suivi par le cortège que formaient les autres Avengers. Natasha commença alors à menacer Clint d'une douloureuse session de torture pour la prochaine fois où il garderait un secret pareil tandis que Bruce et Steve tentaient de tempérer Thor et de lui expliquer comment se comporter pour ne pas détruire les attractions.

Après avoir laissé la pauvre hôtesse de caisse se remettre du choc d'avoir vu de très près les supers-héros de New York – et pour avoir osé timidement demander un autographe de Iron Man pour son fils – ils entèrent dans le parc non sans susciter des regards. Surtout que parmi le personnel le mot s'était très vite répandu. Tout comme la sécurité avait été un peu plus réactive que d'habitude afin d'éviter des mouvements de foule. Après cette étape de bain du peuple improvisé, les Avengers purent tranquillement s'éloigner vers les attractions.

Enfin, trajectoire insufflée par un Thor complètement survolté et pressé de tout faire, tout en même temps. Et comme cette journée avait pour but de leur faire passer du bon temps ensemble, ils restèrent en groupe malgré quelques non subtiles tentatives de Tony pour s'éloigner. Il y mettait un peu – beaucoup – de mauvaise volonté mais il suivait le mouvement pour monter avec eux dans les attractions plus décoiffantes les unes que les autres.

Étrangement, il était toujours à assis à côté de Steve… Parce que Bruce semblait l'abandonner pour surveiller Thor et que le couple d'assassin était inséparable sur le terrain comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Tony se demandait vraiment comment Clint faisait pour côtoyer Natasha sans avoir rien en retour sur un certain plan. Lui en était tout bonnement incapable. Le platonique n'était pas son truc. Tout comme se retrouver tout le temps à côté de son béguin alors qu'il aurait plutôt été préconisé de faire l'inverse pour éviter des bourdes. Mais plus les heures passaient, plus il se décontractait et se prenait de plus en plus au jeu.

Tous semblait profiter de cette ambiance bon enfant. C'est donc naturellement que Tony finit par être moins ronchon. Il se mit même à participer au défi stupide de Clint et Thor. Celui qui l'occupait actuellement était un stand de tir à la carabine. Le genre de truc agaçant tant par sa facilité que par sa difficulté dû uniquement au matériel volontairement défectueux.

-Allez Tony courage, t'en manque plus qu'un pour gagner la réplique miniature du requin en peluche que j'ai gagné, taquina Clint avec un sourire de coq.

Il tenait fièrement son énorme requin en peluche sous le bras, lui caressant le museau comme si c'était un animal de compagnie.

-Tais-toi, tu me déconcentres.

-Par Odin, je l'ai eu ! cria soudainement Thor à ses côtés ce qui lui fit logiquement rater son tir.

Tony fixa d'un air rageur la cible qu'il venait de manquer avant de tourner les yeux vers le dieu nordique qui réceptionnait une pieuvre géante dans ses bras. Il venait de perdre en beauté et son visage reflétait sa frustration.

-Donnez-moi une autre balle, j'ai été perturbé par Boucle d'or !

-Tony, c'est le jeu t'as perdu.

-Alors je vais me payer une autre tournée.

-Tu as quand même perdu cette manche homme de fer, confirma Thor avec un air de triomphe modeste. Mais je peux te le prêter pour te consoler.

Il lui tendit la pieuvre en peluche et Tony écarta les tentacules avant de se redresser avec toute sa fierté, mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-De toute manière, je n'ai pas de place pour ça dans mon lit !

Thor afficha une moue de petit garçon blessé que son cadeau soit ainsi rejeté. Et comme Tony n'était pas complètement sans cœur, il lui tapota l'épaule.

-Tu voulais pas tester le stand de victuaille sucrée ?

-Oui ! J'ai repéré de drôle de pomme rouge sur un bâton, de même que des déjections de machines frittes.

Tous se regardèrent devant la description mais le milliardaire fut le premier à éclater de rire.

-Allez viens, je t'emmène goûter tout ça mon pote !

-Ouais allons goûter les déjections de machines frittes, gloussa Clint en leur emboîtant le pas.

Les trois compères se dirigèrent vers les stands de nourriture, toutes plus diététiques les uns que les autres, sous le regard des adultes du groupe qui les suivaient d'un peu plus loin.

Steve suivait évidemment Tony du regard sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il était observé par Bruce et Natasha. Cette après-midi se passait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et l'effet de détendre le groupe était au rendez-vous. Il y avait juste une chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment confié à Clint et qu'il ne savait pas comment mener à bien. S'isoler un peu avec l'objet de son attention pour se déclarer. Cette objectif lui semblait pour l'instant tellement impossible à réaliser. Le super soldat était perdu dans ses pensées quand Natasha lança l'air de rien :

-Et pour la digestion, on va faire un tour de grande roue ?

Bruce lui jeta un regard nullement dupe, appréciant peu cette option mais devinant le but de cette suggestion. L'air de rien, Steve était ravi de cette proposition mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-C'est une idée. Bruce, ne te sens pas obligé de nous accompagner si… le Hulk n'est pas très d'accord.

-Je dois avouer que ce manège va au-delà de mes limites mais je vous attendrai sagement à la sortie.

L'espionne eut un petit sourire qui n'échappa nullement aux deux autres. Natasha s'éloigna alors vers le stand de nourriture pour commander ce dont elle avait envie mais aussi pour faire passer la suite du programme dans les oreilles de Thor qui voulait aller dans la roue gigantesque qu'il avait vue au loin. Le dieu s'enthousiasma tandis que Tony grimaça en râlant. Il détestait la grande roue, c'était d'un ennui et cliché au possible. Le milliardaire se tourna vers Bruce et Steve en leur tendant son paquet de churros.

-Un peu de déjection de machine ?

Steve eut un petit rire et se servit avant de demander d'autres sucreries tandis que Bruce se contentait de piocher dans celui de Tony. Et comme il n'était guère sucreries, son science bro finit par lui abandonner son paquet pour en récupérer un plus gros en prévision de son ennui dans la grande roue. À défaut de pouvoir tripoter, il allait manger pour passer le temps.

Equipé d'une tonne de confiseries, ils se dirigèrent vers l'attraction. Natasha poussa Clint et Thor dans la première nacelle tout en clamant que c'était pour la cohésion de groupe de se séparer en deux. Iron man la fusilla du regard, allant même jusqu'à lui sortir un nom d'oiseau avant d'attendre la boîte de fer suivante. Il monta dedans par la force des choses, suivit par Steve. Lorsque la porte se referma, il regarda avec étonnement Bruce s'éloigner de la queue.

-Il ne vient pas ?

-Il ne se sent pas d'être enfermé, l'excusa Steve.

-Ouais, il nous lâche, râla Tony en pensant plus justement qu'il LE lâchait.

L'ingénieur s'installa dans le fond de son fauteuil inconfortable, avec son gros paquet de churros qu'il mangeait avec son air boudeur. Le super soldat à ses côtés avait fortement remercié Bruce d'un sourire pour son désistement. Sauf que maintenant, il ne savait pas comment se déclarer. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, et encore moins avec un homme. Steve n'avait jamais été doué pour flirter avec les femmes même avec sa nouvelle célébrité. Parce qu'il était idéaliste et gauche sur ce sujet. Peggy avait dû prendre les devants pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il jeta un regard en coin anxieux vers Tony qui se contentait de fixer l'horizon d'un air de gosse agacé tout en mâchonnant ses churros les uns après les autres.

Nerveusement, il inspira profondément, fixant son regard sur le paysage qui commençait doucement à changer. Ils commençaient à avoir une vue plus intéressante sur les attractions en hauteur. Steve finit par rompre le blanc avec simplicité :

-Tu détestes à ce point la grande roue ?

Tony finit par tourner son regard vers lui en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

-Évidemment, c'est d'un ennui mortel.

-Il y a la vue ?

-Que je peux avoir en mettant une de mes armures. Et ne me sors pas que toi tu n'en aurais pas une pareille. T'aurais qu'à demander pour que je te dépose en trente secondes en haut du plus haut building.

Un petit souffle amusé échappa à Steve en le voyant ronchonner de la sorte.

-C'est ça rigole. En attendant on est coincés ici avec un stock limité de déjections de machines qui est déjà sur la fin.

-Tu peux piocher dans le mien.

Steve lui tendit son paquet de churros avec un air tranquille et rien que pour honorer cette proposition – alors que le sien n'était absolument pas vide – Tony prit un beignet en forme de bâton étoile et le porta à ses lèvres pour le manger avec son air boudeur collé au visage. Ce qui fit sourire Captain America en plus de le trouver craquant même lorsqu'il mettait de la mauvaise volonté dans quelque chose.

-Et maintenant quoi, tu vas me parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

-Tu peux faire mieux que ça Tony.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Je pourrais mettre les pieds dans le plat comme je sais si bien le faire. Mais je préfère pester sur le fait que je déteste les grandes roues et me gaver de churros. Elle rentre dans la catégorie des clichés ennuyants. Et cette traîtresse d'espionne t'a mine de rien, enfermé avec un pervers notoire que tu as évité pendant des semaines. Je sais, tu as mis les poings sur le « i » de façon plutôt ferme mais Steve c'est difficile de…

Tout en parlant, Tony avait résolument fixé l'horizon histoire de ne pas se perdre dans son discours. Mais sa tirade ne menait à rien. Ou du moins, à la conclusion inévitable qu'il avait du mal à tirer un trait sur Steve. Il allait y venir quand le milliardaire sentit une main s'emparer de son menton. Spontanément, il avait suivi le mouvement de cette main et les mots s'étaient évanouis lorsque les lèvres de Steve s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Volontairement.

L'ingénieur resta interdit, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise de ce contact mais incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur son visage. Il sentit son cœur brutalement accélérer la cadence dans sa poitrine tandis que sa respiration se coupa par automatisme. Le contact était tellement chaste et doux. Désarmant. Et bordel c'était Captain America qui venait de lui donner un putain de baiser.

Steve rompit doucement le contact, son regard venant se plonger dans le sien à travers les lunettes de soleil. Son audace avait fait s'accélérer davantage son pouls qui battait furieusement contre ses tempes. Il se sentait fébrile et en même temps au comble de l'angoisse. Les deux prunelles océans étaient un bien meilleur reflet de ses émotions que les verres fumés de son vis-à-vis. Avec des gestes lents, le super soldat vint attraper les branches de ses lunettes pour les lui retirer et le regarder lui, Tony, sans artifice. Il les posa négligemment sur la banquette avec les churros, toute son attention sur l'insupportable génie, suspendu à ses lèvres. C'était la manière la plus spontanée qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour le faire taire. En plus d'être une manière assez efficace de se déclarer même si cela ne rentrait dans aucun de ses scénarios imaginés.

-Putain ils ont mis quoi dans les churros ? lâcha Tony en retrouvant sa respiration. Je suis en train de rêver, c'est pas possible…

Il n'osait pas y croire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Parce que c'était lui, le playboy qui fait tout foirer. À la place d'une expression outrée ou quelque chose s'en approchant, Steve lui offrit un de ces beaux sourires dont il avait le secret. Un de ces sourires qui le faisait secrètement fondre comme neige au soleil. Tony sentit son cœur s'emballer et un soupir désespéré passa la barrière de ses lèvres en même temps que le prénom de son fantasme. Ses prunelles sombres le fixaient avec intensité, incapable de le lâcher tout comme une de ses mains qui était venue se cramponner à la veste en cuir de Steve.

-C'est bien réel, confirma Steve en venant caresser sa joue où se voyait encore le bleu.

Et pour que Tony en soit certain – tout comme lui – Steve se rapprocha à nouveau pour l'embrasser avec un peu plus d'initiative que la première fois destinée à le faire taire. Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvres du milliardaire et son autre main vint agripper la nuque de son idole pour être certain qu'il ne lui échappe pas tout en le laissant mener le baiser. C'était diablement frustrant tant Cap était doux et lent mais il le savourait comme le meilleur des grands crus. Avant de finalement se permettre de jouer un peu avec lui, de le taquiner tout en soupirant de satisfaction. Une petite morsure, un coup de langue, un suçotement. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être un adolescent en rut qui embrassait sa première copine. Qui embrassait son fantasme irréalisable. Tony se sentait gauche et en même temps, il aurait vendu son âme à Satan pour cet instant si innocent. Pas qu'il était pratiquant d'une religion, non c'était plus une image.

La main de l'ingénieur remonta dans les cheveux blonds, cherchant à se rapprocher du corps massif penché sur lui. Il avait oublié ses questions. Tout ce qui n'était pas les lèvres de Steve pouvait bien attendre. Tony en avait cruellement besoin. Il ne voulait que ça. Sur l'instant, évidemment, parce que son cerveau passerait rapidement à « je veux tout ». Iron man était tellement accroché au baiser que sa bannière étoilée eut du mal à rompre le contact, sans arrêt récupéré par un Tony demandeur, désespéré. Il avait trop peur que cela ne soit une illusion qui s'envolerait dès qu'il rouvrirait les yeux. Avec sa douceur ferme, Steve finit néanmoins par avoir gain de cause, tirant un grognement au génie qui garda ses yeux clos.

-Je ne vais pas m'envoler, souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

-Ça t'en sais rien. Si tu es le produit de mon imagination…

-Tony, gronda gentiment Steve.

Ce dernier rouvrit enfin ses paupières, se décollant du front de Captain America pour le dévorer du regard. Il était circonspect mais aussi désemparé, fébrile. Il n'osait pas y croire et en même temps, il se jetait dans cette faille sans réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

Le regard azur le scruta avec tendresse avant que Steve ne se redresse, lâchant un soupir un peu tremblant. Le mouvement obligea la main de l'ingénieur à venir sur sa nuque où elle demeura câline, joueuse mais de façon distraite. Tony était lui aussi suspendu à ses lèvres pour une explication qu'il craignait et mourrait d'envie d'entendre.

-Beaucoup de paramètres.

-C'est évasif, tu m'as habitué à plus détaillé, contra Tony avec un rire un peu nerveux.

-Je vais y venir, sourit Cap. Disons que j'ai réfléchi par rapport à l'équipe, par rapport à toi et aussi à ce que je voulais. Notre dispute m'a fait prendre conscience que je tenais à toi. Mais je croyais tenir à toi comme à un ami précieux, le meilleur même. Mais te regarder t'éloigner a été… plus douloureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et te voir réagir comme un imbécile, te mettre en danger ainsi que les autres au risque de le regretter n'a pas cessé de faire grandir mon inquiétude, expliqua-t-il en caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux bruns. Il n'y avait que sur le plan physique que je ne savais pas si…

-Tu serais attiré par un homme ? finit doucement Tony avec espoir mais pas trop.

-Oui.

Steve le regardait avec une attention tellement protectrice que le cœur de l'ingénieur s'emballa derechef. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se répétant mentalement de ne pas sauter trop vite à la conclusion qui l'arrangeait. Que rien n'était gagné. Il faisait un yoyo émotionnel digne d'une des attractions les plus violentes du parc alors qu'il se trouvait dans une putain de grande roue.

-Et ? ne put-il pas s'empêcher de demander avec une certaine angoisse.

-Tu vas devoir m'accorder un peu de temps pour m'adapter, répondit honnêtement Steve en rougissant un peu. Je suis attiré par toi Tony, aussi impressionnant et déstabilisant que soit cette conclusion pour moi.

Un rire nerveux franchit les lèvres de Tony, affichant un grand sourire soulagé. Steve le laissa évacuer sa tension avec ce fou-rire venu de nulle part. Puis les prunelles sombres se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage du blond et un sourire un brin mauvais garçon finit par étirer les lèvres du milliardaire.

-Celui de nous deux qui devrait être impressionné c'est moi, Capsicle. Tu fais une tête de plus que moi et tu as un super sérum dans les veines. C'est toi qui a la capacité de me briser en deux !

Iron man fut ravi de voir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son idole et il en profita pour se rapprocher de son visage afin de venir chercher sa bouche pour un baiser.

-Tony, souffla avec douceur Steve.

-Hmm ?

-Si tu es avec moi, je veux que tu le sois entièrement.

Le ton était ferme et tendre. Tony avait très bien compris la demande implicite derrière ces mots. Il stoppa sa recherche d'approfondir le baiser et ancra son regard au sien.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas un souci avec la fidélité, c'est juste que je fais beaucoup de connerie… Je suis un as en la matière et…

Iron man déglutit avec malaise. Il avait suspendu ses mots mais c'était Captain America en face de lui et il lui devait la vérité. Même s'il avait très envie de dire oui à tout sans se poser plus de questions.

-Tu attends quelque chose derrière, la bonne personne avec qui partager toute ta vie et moi, je n'attends rien et…

Sa main se serra davantage sur sa prise de cuir de même que sur les cheveux blonds, angoissé à l'idée que Steve l'abandonne maintenant. Il le désirait de toutes ces forces, il avait vraiment envie d'être cette personne à ses yeux mais Tony savait ce dont il était capable. Il foirait toujours tout.

-Alors je ferai tout pour te prouver le contraire, murmura son héros d'enfance.

Un soupir tremblant s'échappa des lèvres du génie et il ferma les yeux sous la grande main qui venait caresser sa nuque. Bordel de merde qu'il avait envie de lui. Il était prêt à lui promettre la lune sur ce point houleux rien que pour le garder égoïstement pour lui. Tony sentit les lèvres de son Steve venir le rassurer sur son sort et il s'accrocha au baiser avec besoin, il s'accrocha aussi à sa nuque, à sa veste. À tous les points d'ancrage disponible. Et le super soldat mit un point d'honneur à le rassurer sur sa décision, à l'embrasser avec cette dévotion qu'on a pour la personne qui compte plus que tout.

Tony soupira contre ses lèvres, le laissant endormir ses craintes, ses peurs pour ne profiter que de l'instant présent. Une fois rassurée, il recommença à jouer un peu, à mordiller, suçoter, donner des coups de langues et Steve suivit le jeu, lui rendant la pareille avec tendresse et timidité. Et plus Iron man jouait, plus il constatait que des rougeurs venaient décorer les pommettes du grand Captain America. Le milliardaire se rapprocha de lui, cherchant à se coller contre son torse mais il n'eut que son flanc à cause de leur position côte à côte. Le baiser durait agréablement cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

-Je vais adorer te faire rougir.

-Ce ne sera pas bien difficile, répondit Steve avec gêne.

-Vraiment ? minauda Tony. Où est passé la fermeté du Cap'tain ?

Steve fit couler sa main sur sa nuque pour la presser avec cette fermeté demandée, ses ongles grattant la racine de ses cheveux. Un soupir de satisfaction échappa à l'ingénieur qui ferma brièvement les yeux sous le plaisir que cela lui procurait puis un sourire joueur étira ses lèvres.

-Hmm, j'aurais pensé qu'elle serait plus au Sud.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est dans un lieu public ?

-Et alors ? demanda Tony en haussant un sourcil. Comme si ça allait m'arrêter pour profiter de ce que j'ai enfin entre les mains.

Lesdites mains s'étaient mises à parcourir le rebord de la veste pour venir effleurer son torse à travers la chemise blanche, sentant le tee-shirt qu'il y avait en dessous mais aussi les muscles puissants rouler involontairement sous la stimulation.

-Tony, gronda Cap en rougissant de plus belle.

-Trop facile en effet. Tu sais que c'est frustrant pour moi d'être sage là maintenant tout de suite ? C'est comme déballer un cadeau de noël et ne pas avoir le droit d'y toucher.

Un souffle amusé échappa aux lèvres du super soldat qui lui adressa un sourire sincèrement compatissant et tendre.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu sais que si j'avais appliqué mes principes vieux jeu, je t'aurais d'abord invité plusieurs fois au restaurant avant de t'embrasser au bout de… six ou sept rendez-vous ?

-Tu comptais pas me courtiser de la sorte Rogers ?

-J'y songeais, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche. À te faire un bon repas plutôt que t'inviter au restaurant.

-Et tu vas me faire le coup des roses de partout avec la musique d'ambiance et la présentation impeccable ? grimaça Tony.

Steve eut un petit rire amusé. Évidemment c'est la première chose qu'il aurait souhaité faire mais c'était Tony. Et il était unique et non-conventionnel, Cap le savait pertinemment.

-Je vais revoir ma stratégie maintenant que tu l'as dévoilée.

-Merci mon dieu, soupira avec emphase Tony.

La bannière étoilée ne put s'empêcher de venir l'embrasser, ce qui tira un soupir ravi de même qu'un sourire au principal intéressé. Tony se sentait sur un nuage d'être le centre de son attention et surtout, il aurait cru que Steve serait moins entreprenant que ça. Même si les baisers étaient et restaient dans le domaine du soft par leur douceur et leur tendresse insufflé par le plus romantique des deux. Bien que Tony devait avouer qu'embrasser la bannière étoilée n'avait rien de soft. Il le mettait dans tous ses états. Et d'habitude il était dans tous ses états avec une bonne soupe de langue et des mains baladeuses. Entre deux baisers taquins, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé au lieu de me faire une déclaration officielle ?

Un peu joueur, il recula à peine son visage pour scruter le sien. Il connaissait très bien les idées romantiques du super soldat. Tony était loin de s'en plaindre mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé Steve à œuvrer différemment.

-Pour te faire taire, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oooh. Méthode complètement approuvée. C'est l'unique raison ?

-Je n'avais pas de plan pré-défini ou plutôt j'en avais beaucoup mais aucun n'était réalisable facilement et avec ta bienveillante coopération.

Tony éclata de rire avant de venir déposer un baiser sonore sur sa bouche.

-Je suis le piment qui manque dans la vie trop bien rangée de la bannière étoilée. Et puisqu'on parle de pimenter les choses, permission de me mettre un peu plus à mon aise pour profiter de mon nouveau jouet ? le taquina-t-il avec une certaine tendresse.

-Si cela reste correct.

-C'est publiquement correct, confirma Tony avec certitude.

C'est donc sans attendre qu'il se redressa sur un genou et fit passer son autre jambe par dessus celles de Steve, ses mains venant prendre appuie sur ses larges épaules avant de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur les siennes. Son siège se mit à rougir de manière adorable et Tony prit une pleine seconde pour l'admirer avec un sourire de sale gosse. Il savoura la contraction des muscles sous ses doigts avant de faire glisser ses mains sur les pectoraux, rapprochant son bassin du sien mais restant assez loin pour la convenance.

-Trop osé pour Captain America ?

-Si je dis que oui, tu retournes sur la banquette ?

-Certainement pas !

Tony se pencha pour venir donner un coup de langue sur ses lèvres. Timidement mais assez volontairement, Steve se prêta au jeu tout comme ses mains étaient remontées sans le toucher de ses genoux à ses hanches. Il soupira sous la frustration du non contact avant que les grandes paumes ne viennent épousser sa taille. L'ingénieur se maudit d'avoir opté pour un costume complet. Il en grogna même sans s'en rendre compte.

-Un problème ? murmura avec inquiétude son amant.

-Frustration… T'en fais pas Steve, je vais pas te sauter dessus, c'est juste… bordel j'ai tellement de fantasmes te concernant, laissa échapper Tony. Tu es une véritable tentation sur patte.

Captain America vira rapidement au rouge tomate sur tout le visage. Et l'arrêt du baiser fit rouvrir les yeux à Tony pour constater son œuvre. Un sourire tendre étira la commissure de ses lèvres et il fit remonter une main sur sa nuque pour en apprécier les muscles, la peau chaude et venir saluer les cheveux à la base de sa nuque en grattouillant avec ses ongles.

-Est-ce que tu en as eu ?

-De ? lâcha Steve perdu et gêné.

-Des fantasmes sur moi.

Tony vit déglutir son idole avec hésitation. Ce qui lui tira un grand sourire. Cette action valait toutes les réponses du monde et pour arrêter de l'embarrasser avec ses questions – et s'éviter de lui demander où, comment et quoi – le génie Stark captura sa bouche pour un baiser plus fougueux. Il laissa un petit temps d'adaptation à Steve avant de le rendre plus passionné, plus intense. Un baiser digne de son mode de vie, de ce qu'il désirait ardemment.

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Steve de chercher à être rassuré par cet imbécile d'Iron man trop content de pouvoir le taquiner. Ses grandes mains coulèrent dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui, se plongeant dans le baiser avec timidité mais de manière volontaire, tendre et passionnée. Captain America avait la certitude d'être attiré par Tony et il se sentait diablement bien dans ses bras, avec lui sur ses cuisses et ses mains un peu trop baladeuses. Son cœur cognait encore fortement dans sa poitrine, ses joues gardaient leur couleur vive mais il était heureux. Il avait l'impression d'être complet, d'avoir trouvé LA bonne personne. Même si pour l'instant il tâcherait de ne pas le lui dire.

Ils se bécotèrent de longues minutes, profitant de la position agréable sans que Tony ne cherche à aller plus loin que ses mains sous la veste de cuir. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et là, c'était surtout la grande roue qui descendait de plus en plus dans l'horizon. Un grognement se fit entendre dans la gorge de Tony ce qui tira un sourire à son amant.

-Tu as remarqué qu'on allait devoir sortir.

-Sortir ? Si tu n'as pas pu mettre ton plan en marche, le mien sera mis en place dès qu'on sera en bas de ce manège.

Tony se redressa et guetta l'instant où la nacelle devait toucher le socle pour être libérée de ses occupants. Il se pencha sur Steve et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-Bouge pas !

Les prunelles bleues le suivirent tandis que Tony se redressait, tirant sur son costume pour le lisser. De nouveau présentable, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche intérieure tout en se rapprochant de la porte. Les autres Avengers les attendaient sur le promontoire destiné à descendre et Iron man ouvrit la porte en grand prince. Mais il ne posa pas un pied par terre, il agrippa la barre de la porte et se pencha vers eux.

-Désolé les enfants, papa doit avoir une plus longue discussion avec maman. Voici de quoi vous occuper, soyez sage jusqu'à notre retour !

Il donna sa carte bancaire à Clint qui la prit par automatisme avant de retourner dans la cabine, fermant la porte sous le nez de la personne qui s'en occupait. Tous restèrent interdit puis la nacelle avança grâce au mécanisme minuté et elle commença à s'éloigner pour remonter. L'archer regarda la carte de crédit avant de se tourner vers les autres.

-C'est des nouveaux noms de code ?

-Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné, souffla Bruce avec un sourire en coin.

Natasha tordit le nez et lui tendit un billet vert.

-Quoi y'avait des paris ? Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? s'écria Clint outré.

-Tu m'as caché cette journée au parc.

-Mais ça veut dire que… et que… pointa-t-il du doigt vers la nacelle.

-Que se passe-t-il mes amis ? demande Thor complètement largué.

L'espionne se rapprocha du dieu nordique et lui attrapa le bras façon demoiselle et gentleman.

-On t'expliquera lorsqu'on sera rentré au manoir Thor. Pour l'instant, quel manège tu veux faire en attendant nos deux leaders ?

La diversion fonctionna à merveille sur lui. Il lui montra quatre manèges dont deux qu'il avait envie de refaire. Natasha commença à le guider et le dieu nordique la suivit docilement tandis que Clint jetait un regard en arrière à la nacelle puis fixa Bruce.

-C'est pas du jeu. La prochaine fois, je veux en être !

-Je n'ai fait que suivre Natasha, adresse-lui tes plaintes.

L'archer grogna puis ils emboîtèrent le pas aux deux autres, laissant un peu plus de temps en tête à tête au nouveau couple. D'ailleurs, la grande roue était soudainement élue attraction de l'année par le milliardaire qui appréciait sa lenteur afin de pouvoir profiter de son fantasme sur patte rien qu'à lui. Même si c'était tout en chasteté.

~/~


	9. Le numéro 42

Il ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre. Tony avait passé quatre tours de grandes roues à bécoter son idole sans se soucier du reste du monde. Il était prêt pour l'estampiller meilleure attraction de l'année. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et ils durent descendre afin de rejoindre les enfants qui leur servaient de coéquipier. Le reste des Avengers ne se priva nullement pour leur faire des petits commentaires. Étonnamment Steve n'avait pas été plus mal à l'aise que quelques rougeurs sur ses pommettes et des sourires gênés. Étonnamment aussi, Tony trouvait sans mal sa place contre la grande silhouette, racontant des conneries tout en flirtant avec son nouveau jouet.

Ce dont Tony voulait se plaindre c'était la porte où il était actuellement raccompagné. La porte de sa chambre pour être plus précis. Il savait à quoi s'attendre de la part du soldat des années quarante : son excès de romantisme, qui était totalement étranger pour lui, ou encore ses vieux principes, qu'il voulait mettre en pratique. L'ingénieur avait vu venir l'anguille sous le rocher. Avec un air désinvolte, Tony pivota sur ses talons et ses deux mains vinrent saisirent le col de la veste en cuir de son amant – parce qu'il avait tous les droits de l'appeler ainsi dorénavant – son regard venant se perdre dans les deux billes bleues troublées. Il se fendit d'un sourire charmeur et il effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

-Tu vas m'abandonner sur le pas de ma porte ? susurra-t-il.

Steve eut un petit rire puis une expression gênée avant de corriger :

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Mais tu ne rentres pas, contra Tony avec un coup de langue sur ses lèvres.

-Laisse-moi… un peu de temps ?

Tony eut une grimace équivoque à cette demande que Steve lui avait déjà faite dans l'attraction. Son regard intense le scruta avant de laisser tomber pour cette fois-ci même si c'était terriblement frustrant pour lui de laisser partir Captain America rejoindre son lit plutôt que le sien. Sans aucune subtilité, le brun se colla contre lui de manière à épouser le moindre centimètre de cette carrure imposante, faisant rougir peu à peu les délicates pommettes du héros national pour ensuite se tendre vers ses lèvres. Tony déposa un délicat baiser sur celles-ci avant de venir réclamer sa bouche de manière un peu plus fougueuse.

Et Steve se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de lui résister. Ses mains vinrent l'entourer au niveau de la taille pour le blottir plus étroitement contre lui, répondant avec tendresse et sa passion encore maladroite mais nue, entièrement dévouée à sa personne. Et ça, Tony adorait. Ses mains quittèrent le cuir de sa veste pour remonter sur le cou puissant et venir se perdre dans la chevelure blonde, y mettant un savant désordre pour le rendre encore plus beau. Décidément, il adorait les baisers de Steve Rogers, qui avaient le don de le rendre tout chose, alors qu'il était un play-boy avec une carrière aussi longue que l'Empire State Building. Voire plus. Bref, il se sentait grisé et agacé et lorsque son amant rompit le contact, Tony grogna :

-Je vais te laisser un peu de matière à fantasmer. Histoire que tu aies envie de me rejoindre dans la nuit…

Le brun mordit sa lèvre inférieure et savamment, il frotta son bassin contre le sien en soupirant d'envie. Et les joues cramoisies de son puceau d'amant valaient le détour, autant que la frustration de ce contact. Il l'avait fantasmé des centaines de fois et là… Le destin était cruel de le séparer de son apollon. Steve eut une aspiration tremblante et ferma les yeux sous le flot de sensation qui l'envahissait à cette sournoise attaque de la part de l'ingénieur.

-Je vais te laisser, murmura Cap presque à contre-cœur.

-Sûr ?

-Oui.

Steve déglutit, ne sachant pas si justement il était sûr de vouloir aller dans sa chambre. Tony eut un sourire de sale gosse car il avait réussi à le troubler au plus haut point. Et c'était l'effet voulu. Il eut du mal à se décoller un peu de lui pour éviter de rendre son visage aussi rouge que son armure de combat.

-Embrasse-moi avant de partir, réclama le brun en tirant sur sa nuque.

Le blond mit un point d'honneur à satisfaire cette demande, l'embrassant avec cette passion tendre dont lui seul était capable tandis que Tony jouait, l'agaçait mais évitait de se frotter à lui encore une fois sous peine de le plaquer contre le mur et de lui demander de le prendre. Il allait manifestement passer une soirée avec ses jouets et il espérait bien que Steve ne lui referait pas ce coup-là la prochaine fois. Lorsque le contact de leur bouche se rompit, Tony gronda avec mauvaise volonté mais il laissa sa bannière étoilée s'éloigner de lui, celui-ci le couvant d'un regard timide et tendre.

-Bonne nuit Tony, murmura Steve avec un regard intense.

-Bonne nuit Sweetass, ronronna le brun.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à quitter la large silhouette du regard, Steve lui adressant quelques coups d'œil avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, l'ingénieur râla sa frustration en rentrant dans sa chambre et posa immédiatement son regard sur le tiroir de ses jouets. Steve Rogers ne lui ferait pas le coup deux fois, mais il voulait bien être un poil patient avant d'avoir son fantasme dans son lit. Un poil qui se résumait à une nuit !

~/~

Steve Rogers avait eu toutes les peines du monde à dormir. Iron man aurait crié au crime en apprenant ce que le blond avait fait, c'était à dire s'offrir un plaisir en solitaire à cause du souvenir trop persistant du frottement de leurs bassins. Évidemment le réveil fut sur cette même note de chaleur corporelle et de tension. Cap dut passer par la case douche chaude afin de régler ce petit problème matinal avant de mettre ses habits de sport.

Il était tôt, sept heures du matin, et sans doute était-il le seul à être debout. Alors Steve opta pour un jogging en dehors des murs du Manoir Avengers parce qu'il aimait aussi parcourir sa ville pour trouver un endroit ou courir avec toute sa puissance. Jarvis salua le capitaine avant que le blond ne lui dise qu'il sortait pour son jogging et passa le portail d'une ville encore à moitié endormi. Le super soldat se mit à trotter lentement, savourant la fraîcheur matinale, les odeurs de nourriture, le monde qui s'éveillait pour se plonger dans son quotidien. Il mesurait à chaque fois à quel point il avait une vie hors du commun et extraordinaire lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de parcours. Il aimait voir ces personnes qu'il protégeait avec les Avengers mais aussi pour se rappeler qu'il était comme tout le monde. Et qu'il avait un petit-ami maintenant. Cette pensée le fit légèrement rougir et il accéléra le pas.

Lorsque Steve revint au QG des Avengers, il était presque neuf heures. Il monta directement dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche relaxante. Il se doutait bien que Tony ne serait pas réveillé et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné dans la cuisine avec le journal et un paquet emballé de forme rectangulaire et de petite taille. Natasha fut la première à le voir, remontant de la salle d'entraînement.

-Un cadeau pour Stark, déjà ?

-Bonjour Natasha, sourit le blond.

-Bonjour. Tu vas te faire lyncher par le grand romantique à qui tu as dit oui.

-C'est trois fois rien, contra Steve avec un léger malaise. C'est juste quelque chose qui était fait pour Tony.

La rousse releva un sourcil à cette explication qui rendit Steve à l'état d'adolescent gêné.

-Non, je ne te dirai pas ce que c'est.

-Pas grave, je viendrais traîner par ici quand il sera enfin levé. Je vais peut-être même aller le réveiller.

Steve rit doucement et l'espionne eut un rictus avant de quitter la pièce pour une bonne douche après lui avoir adressé un signe de la main. Le blond eut le temps de parcourir les nouvelles du pays ainsi que du monde avant que le génie ne pointe le bout de son museau dans la cuisine.

C'était bien plus tôt que dans ses habitudes alors Tony était encore endormi, les cheveux en bataille et juste un pantalon de pyjama enfilé pour la décence. Car Iron man dormait en sous-vêtements, voire à poil. Mais dans cette tenue négligée, Steve le trouvait beau et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Hypnotisé, il ne pensait pas encore à rougir de son regard ancré sur la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui avec assurance. À peine son idole repérée, Tony avait purement et simplement foncé dans sa direction en mode zombie pour venir se vautrer contre le torse musclé malheureusement couvert d'une chemise bleu pâle. Les prunelles brunes se levèrent sur le visage carré de Steve et il passa ses bras autour de son cou comme un chat innocent.

-Bonjour, souffla Steve en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avec un naturel effarant.

-Hello Big Guy.

Encore paresseux, le brun vint cependant mordiller ses lèvres pour avoir davantage et il eut rapidement gain de cause avec un baiser plus profond qui le fit soupirer de satisfaction. Il se coula un peu plus contre la massive silhouette de son fantasme, savourant la chaleur des muscles puissants contre sa peau nue.

-Tu ne m'as pas rejoint, minauda Tony.

Cette phrase enflamma les joues de Steve qui perdit sa délicieuse assurance pour devenir le puceau gêné qu'il était.

-Je…

-Tu ? reprit Tony en jouant de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Peut-être un autre soir, déglutit Cap.

-J'espère bien que cela sera ce soir.

Tony ronronna sa phrase tout en fixant les prunelles azures troublées entre l'incertitude et l'envie de céder à cette demande. C'était un bon point pour lui.

-Mais avant, il me faut du café.

-Il est prêt.

-Tu es le meilleur. Après moi bien sûr.

Cette petite blague tira un rire à Steve qui se détendit sensiblement après sa gêne évidente. Le super soldat étira le bras sur la table et le brun tourna le visage pour voir ce qu'il ramenait vers lui. Il préférait avoir les mains de son amant sur sa personne mais découvrir un paquet cadeau était surprenant.

-Déjà ? Steve tu n'étais pas obligé si tu voulais t'excuser de m'avoir fausser compagnie hier soir. Une main aux fesses aurait suffi tu sais.

Le super soldat grogna d'exaspération et de gêne, ses pommettes se colorant tout en lui tendant le cadeau.

-Je suis tombé dessus par hasard et je me suis dis que c'était pour toi.

Tony releva un sourcil sceptique à cette explication.

-Ouvre, tu comprendras, répondit Steve.

Le brun eut une moue de sale gosse et prit le petit paquet pour en peser le poids, l'inspectant en le tournant dans tous les sens, ce qui tira un léger soupir à l'icône de la nation. Et ce qui agrandit le sourire de Tony. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'ouvrir le papier et découvrir un emballage carton. Sans plus attendre, il sortit une tasse de couleur écrue avec des écritures couleur chocolat qui disaient « Un bâillement est un cri silencieux pour du café ». L'ingénieur eut un petit rire avant de bailler.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

Tony tourna le visage vers lui, attendrit et amadoué par ce romantique de Steve. Il vint chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser.

-J'aurais le droit à un cadeau tous les matins ?

-Je peux essayer mais je vais rapidement être à court d'idée. Ça te plait ?

-Beaucoup.

Il le taquina d'un coup de langue avant de se redresser. Tony prit sa nouvelle tasse et se dirigea vers l'évier pour la laver, l'essuyer et s'en servir immédiatement. C'était quand même le premier cadeau de Captain America pour lui et putain oui, cette tasse lui plaisait. Le dessin ne comptait pas, même s'il était accroché dans sa chambre comme un trophée. Avec un sourire, il but une première gorgée et soupira de plaisir au liquide noir qui parcourait sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ?

Le blond s'étonna de la question et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Rien et même si j'avais quelque chose en tête, tu aurais tout fait pour que je suive ton idée ?

-Roooh Steve Rogers, je ne suis pas du tout machiavélique à ce point-là voyons, ricana Tony en revenant se couler contre lui. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, oui, j'ai très envie de profiter de ta personne pour une séance de câlins qui peut-être pourrait déboucher sur autre chose.

Son amant ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander mais il rougit et se tut en grondant sa contrariété. Le visage du brun se fendit d'un grand sourire et il vint le rassurer d'un baiser, goût café. Il pourrait presque se passer de sa boisson préférée si Steve y mettait du sien pour l'embrasser en continu. Incapable de rester sans action, Tony déposa la tasse de café pour parcourir les bras musclés de ses mains caressantes, avides de découvrir la courbe des muscles impressionnants avant d'arriver vers son cou. Il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente en train de charmer son premier coup de cœur. Ce qui était à quelque chose près la vérité.

-Steve, grogna-t-il dans le baiser, pose tes mains sur moi je suis pas en sucre.

Outre le fait de faire rougir les pommettes de son idole, sa remarque lui tira aussi un petit souffle amusé. Steve s'exécuta avec sa douceur maladroite, glissant ses grandes mains sur ses hanches avant de l'entourer d'un bras tandis que l'autre remontait dans ses cheveux de manière terriblement sensuelle. Tony en frissonna, creusant les reins et soupirant dans le baiser. Le génie pourrait en oublier qu'il était tôt le matin, onze heures et quelques c'était tôt pour lui, qu'ils étaient dans une pièce commune connue sous le nom de cuisine et… il emmerdait le monde.

Sauf que c'était plutôt le monde qui avait décidé de contrecarrer ses plans diaboliques en la personne de Natasha. La russe était revenue une fois que Jarvis l'avait informée que son patron était réveillé. L'espionne avait attendu Clint histoire d'avoir du renfort et de tomber au mauvais moment. Ce qui était le cas.

-Erk Tony, y'a des chambres pour ça, grinça Clint en entrant.

Steve se raidit et le brun grogna de frustration. Il rompit le baiser pour se tourner avec un air blasé sur le visage.

-Mais j'aime me donner en spectacle. Pour toi, ça risque d'être payant, ajouta-t-il rancunier.

-Très peu pour moi le porno gay pour ado, contra l'archer.

-Pour ado ? répéta Tony en tirant sans ménagement sur les vêtements de son amant pour dévoiler les parfaites tablettes de chocolat qu'il n'avait encore malheureusement pas saluer de sa bouche ni de ses mains.

Le super soldat bloqua sensiblement devant l'action de son petit ami tandis que Natasha réprima difficilement un sourire. Clint leva les yeux au ciel et Tony en profita pour ricaner tout en se tournant innocemment vers le blond. Il lui fit une œillade avant de remettre à sa place la chemise non sans effleurer les muscles travaillés de cette partie de son corps, savourant leurs contours si bien dessinés. Steve était un vrai supplice pour lui. Et le regard noisette qui se leva pour se planter dans les prunelles azures fit passer le message. Le super soldat déglutit avec les joues en feu, mal à l'aise et lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Jarvis intervint :

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais une activité anormale à été repérée à Harlem.

-De quel genre ? grogna Tony sans se tourner.

-Un humain modifié monsieur.

L'IA du milliardaire afficha l'écran au-dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine et Tony se tourna immédiatement, oubliant ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à maintenant. Les quatre Avengers purent voir un homme en train de démolir un building abandonné et en hurlant un défi aux supers-héros, après avoir évidemment balancé une voiture sur celle des policiers.

-On peut jamais avoir de matinée tranquille, râla le brun.

-C'est déjà un record que tu sois dans la cuisine à cette heure-ci, fit remarquer Clint.

-Jarvis, t'as averti Thor et Bruce ? questionna le brun en oubliant la remarque désobligeante de l'archer.

-C'est déjà fait monsieur, ils se préparent.

-Et nous aussi, fit Steve en se levant de son siège.

Toute trace de timidité s'était envolée et Tony sentit les mains de Cap l'effleurer de manière naturelle, respectueuse mais ne s'y attarda pas. Alors Iron man suivit le mouvement de son amant tandis que les deux assassins se dirigeaient vers leur quartier avant d'aller sur le toit.

-Jarvis, dis à Thor de m'attendre, on ira en avant sur les lieux pour calmer cet abruti.

Juste après son ordre, il jeta tout de même un regard en direction de Captain America qui approuva d'un hochement de temps avant de le laisser dans le couloir pour entrer dans sa chambre. Tony eut un regard de regret en suivant la massive silhouette des yeux, forçant ses jambes à accélérer le mouvement pour aller jusqu'à son atelier. Ce type modifié par l'AIM allait le lui payer. On ne coupait pas l'herbe sous les pieds machiavéliques du génie Stark. Et accessoirement, il devait trouver ce fichu laboratoire pour le détruire.

À peine revêtu de son armure d'or et de rouge, Tony entendit que Cap était dans le jet avec les autres et qu'ils décollèrent. Iron man fit de même, rejoignant le toit pour faire signe au dieu Asgardien qui le suivit après quelques moulinets de son marteau. Ils furent évidemment les premiers sur les lieux et l'homme eut un rire ravi, les accueillant avec un lampadaire comme s'il s'agissait d'une massue que Tony esquiva.

-Enfin, je vais pouvoir mesurer ma force, scanda leur ennemi.

-C'est moi où il les caste de plus en plus crétins ? cingla Iron man.

-Homme modifié, posez cette grande lampe ! Essaya toutefois le dieu.

Pour toute réponse, Thor reçut un coup de lampadaire, comme si c'était un club de golf, l'envoyant valdinguer pour aller l'encastrer dans le coffre d'une voiture. Iron man prit de la hauteur pour éviter un coup et lança immédiatement un missile sur son arme de fortune afin de la détruire. Cela ne semblait guère affecter son ennemi qui sourit largement avant de prendre appui sur ses jambes. Celui-ci sauta comme un kangourou radioactif boosté aux hormones afin d'atteindre la même hauteur qu'Iron man. Le génie se retrouva sans réaction un quart de seconde. Ce qui suffit à son adversaire pour lui attribuer un puissant coup dans l'estomac, l'armure allant s'imbriquer dans le mur derrière elle.

-Putain, grinça Tony.

Iron man s'extirpa de son cercueil de brique pour venir en aide à Thor qui en décousait avec l'homme. Et cet être modifié leur tenait tête. À un dieu et une amure high-tech. Les coups s'échangeaient avec rapidité abîmant les vêtements de leur adversaire comme lui engendrait des bleus ou des rayures à la carrosserie. Le reste de l'équipe ne tarda pas à débarquer. L'homme se prit une flèche explosive dans le dos puis bascula à terre sous le coup porté par le bouclier étoilé entre ses omoplates. Immédiatement le génie posa alors un pied sur le dos du type avant de clamer :

-Alors on fait moins le malin sans renfort ?

Un ricanement échappa à leur adversaire et il récupéra quelque chose dans sa poche pour le mettre dans sa bouche et aussitôt après, l'homme planta ses deux mains dans le sol ce qui produisit une onde de choc. Tous les Avengers furent éjectés de la zone où l'homme était à terre et le sol trembla tellement que les citoyens alentours partir en criant de peur. Le périmètre de l'onde était restreint mais la silhouette qui se relevait au centre des supers-héros arborait un sourire plein de dents. Une fois debout, il réitéra l'onde d'un coup de pied dans le béton, secouant l'asphalte, les murs des bâtiments alentours jusqu'à fissurer les vitres.

-Je déteste être à terre mais pour une fois, lâcha Clint en décochant une flèche.

L'homme l'arrêta mentalement et la renvoya à son propriétaire qui esquiva de peu.

-Non mais ils ont concentré tout en un ? éructa Tony en s'élevant dans les airs.

L'homme fit alors se soulever les voitures et débris des premiers échanges avant de les envoyer sur les Avengers comme une pluie de gros grêlons. Iron man slalomait tout en essayant d'envoyer valser ailleurs les voitures afin d'éviter de la bouillie d'archer ou d'assassin. Chacun y allait de son attaque mais l'homme riait de ses prouesses, les déstabilisant en faisant trembler le sol avant de se servir des nouveaux débris pour les contrecarrer.

Et comme Iron man semblait être une épine dans le pied de leur ennemi. L'homme finit par récupérer un capot de voiture, sauter et faire un smatch tel un tennisman. L'armure rouge et or vola brutalement vers le sol, roulant dans l'immeuble à demi écroulé. Pour finaliser le tout, leur adversaire sauta de sa place au pied de l'immeuble afin de frapper avec son onde de choc les murs porteurs. La bâtisse trembla avant de s'écrouler comme un château de carte.

-Tony !

Aucune réponse à l'appel de Captain America qui voyait les gravats recouvrir la position de son coéquipier et nouvellement petit-ami. Le bouclier vola violemment sur leur adversaire qui se le prit en pleine figure avant de rétablir son équilibre chancelant. Un filet de sang s'écoula de la plaie à sa tempe et il darda un regard luminescent sur le reste des super-héros encore debout.

-Bruce, on va avoir besoin du Hulk, commanda le blond d'une voix blanche.

Ce fut comme un signal pour que l'attaque reprenne de plus belle, occupant l'homme en attendant que la créature géante ne vienne en renfort. Hulk débarqua à peine une minute après avoir été demandé, le scientifique attendant dans le jet garé plus loin dans la rue. Il sauta sur l'homme avant de lui attraper les pieds et de le cogner violemment sur le sol. Cela créa une onde de choc qui le fit grogner alors il le laissa au sol et abattit son poing sur lui.

L'homme avait quelque chose entre les dents et des yeux d'un rouge de plus en plus lumineux. Et détail non négligeable, il avait arrêté le poing du Hulk. Leur ennemi encore venait de prendre quelque chose, de la bave commençait à couler de ses lèvres ainsi qu'un liquide rougeâtre. Plutôt contrarié par cet insecte le monstre vert se mit en devoir de le rouer de coups tandis que son adversaire les lui rendait ou reculait sous les coups, son corps tendu comme un bodybuildeur par le nouveau stimulant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, signala Natasha.

-C'est comme s'il se boostait à chaque fois pour pousser son corps à ses dernières limites, analysa Steve.

Quelques coups furent encore échangés avant que leur ennemi ne perde du terrain. Le poing de Hulk l'envoya finalement valser dans une voiture. Clint profita de cette occasion pour décocher une flèche filet afin de l'immobiliser mais l'homme se débattit en rugissant de rage, son corps pris de spasme de douleur à voir la contraction de ses muscles. Défait du filet, il se retourna pour s'emparer de la voiture qui lui avait servie de coussin d'atterrissage. L'ennemi la souleva en vue de l'envoyer sur le géant vert mais il se figea avant d'avoir un cri de souffrance. Le véhicule en l'air au-dessus de sa tête bascula en arrière, l'entraînant au sol dans sa chute. L'homme se cogna durement sur le bitume avant de recroqueviller et se tordre de douleur comme si son corps se rompait par trop d'effort.

Hulk plutôt énervé contre le vermisseau se rapprocha avec l'intention de le cogner mais Steve s'interposa d'une voix autoritaire, son regard fixé sur l'étrange phénomène. Le corps de l'homme était parcouru de spasmes, sa peau s'affaissant, ses os craquant et bientôt, il convulsa avant de rendre l'âme, de la bave sortant de sa bouche, ses membres courbés de façon plutôt anormale tandis que sa masse corporelle qui avait doublé semblait réduite de moitié.

-Plutôt dégelasse comme mort, commenta Clint.

Captain America porta un regard vers le SHIELD qui arrivait toujours après la bataille puis sur le bâtiment sous lequel était toujours enseveli son petit ami.

-Tony ? appela-t-il avec le besoin d'entendre la voix du génie.

Le commutateur grésilla avant qu'un grognement ne résonne dedans.

-Aw, grinça Tony.

Cette simple réponse tira un soupir de soulagement au super soldat qui adressa un regard vers Natasha, prête à aller gérer le SHIELD, mais c'était sans compter sur la parlote du génie.

-Putain vous avez intérêt à me déterrer, il est hors de question que je crève sans avoir couché avec Captain America.

Steve ne s'était certainement pas attendu à un tel commentaire sur le champ de bataille. Il bloqua sensiblement avant de rougir sous son casque tandis que les autres membres, surtout les deux espions, eurent un sourire très amusé.

-Alléluia, il est vivant, rigola Clint.

-Je vais m'occuper de l'homme de fer Captain, fit Thor

Aussitôt par soucis de rivalité, Hulk lui emboîta le pas, puis le devança même pour commencer à retirer les gravats qui recouvrait Iron man. Le super soldat les regarda œuvrer, un peu désappointé avant de toucher son casque et de mettre un canal privé.

-Tony… gronda Steve.

-Quoi chéri ?

Tony faisait le fier, il avait vu le changement de canal grâce à l'armure, mais il n'en menait pas large.

-Tu as des blessures graves ?

-Je sens plus ma jambe droite mais sinon ça gaze, autant qu'il est possible d'être cool avec un building sur la tronche.

Cette précision serra les entrailles de Steve qui porta son regard sur Thor et Hulk qui dégageait des décombres de manière peu délicate mais efficace. Il repassa sur le canal général pour dire au dieu de faire attention, Iron man pourrait être blessé. Pendant que Clint et Natasha argumentaient avec le SHIELD, Steve était allé aider Thor et Hulk pour enfin dévoiler un morceau d'armure rouge.

-Ow doucement, fit immédiatement Tony.

Hulk arrêta de dégager Iron man pour passer le relais à Thor et Steve, qui se faisaient plus précautionneux. Ils dégagèrent les jambes et virent la droite avec des morceaux de fer qui avaient entamé l'armure, mais c'était surtout la position qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Coincée entre des rochers, l'armure était pliée au niveau du tibia dans un angle légèrement incurvé qui avait fait plier le métal, fissuré les pièces de manière à alarmé les personnes qui voyaient les dégâts. D'ailleurs l'absence de la pression réveilla la douleur et l'homme dans la boîte high-tech sentit nettement la différence. Il jura entre ses dents :

-Putain…

-Ne bouge surtout pas, conseilla Steve.

-Même pas une petite gigue ?

-Tony !

Le brun se tut parce que la douleur était trop intense pour qu'il tente d'en rigoler davantage. Thor dégagea alors sa poitrine et la tête tandis que Steve s'occupait des détails.

-Hulk merci mais tu peux laisser Bruce revenir, on va avoir besoin de lui.

La créature renifla avec dédain non sans se targuer d'un sourire supérieur au compliment de Captain America avant de se diriger vers le jet des Avengers et de commencer à se transformer en ridicule petit docteur. Steve était accroupi près de Tony qui releva enfin le heaume de son armure pour adresser un sourire bravache à son idole, quoi que crispé par la douleur.

-Envie d'un baiser sur le champ de bataille ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit, contredit Steve sans rougir. Tu es sérieusement blessé à la jambe droite.

Le milliardaire roula des yeux pour la forme mais il ne se sentait pas du tout capable de se lever à dire vrai. Alors à quoi bon continuer de contredire Captain America ?

-Okay, capitula-t-il, Jarvis m'a dit qu'elle était hors service. Et elle me fait un mal de chien.

Steve hocha la tête et vit Bruce venir dans leur direction. Le médecin n'était d'ailleurs pas venu sans rien. Il avait prit la civière portative que le génie avait désigné pour remorquer un Hulk assommé ou gravement blessé mais qui tenait dans une valise. Sauf que le blessé c'est lui. Une fois celle-ci déployée, ce fut la douloureuse transition jusque sur la civière qui fit copieusement jurer Tony malgré toutes les précautions de ses coéquipiers. Une fois en place et sa jambe de métal immobilisée, Thor et Steve aidèrent Bruce à transporter Iron man jusqu'au jet, celui avait remis son masque et fait éteindre toutes les lumières afin de faire style qu'il était complètement HS. On ne transporte pas un super-héros en boite de conserve high-tech qui marche.

Lorsque Tony fut en lieu sûr dans le ventre du petit avion, Steve se rendit auprès des assassins et Natasha lui apprit qu'ils auraient accès au laboratoire où l'expérience ratée allait être transportée. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour récupérer le reste de son équipe et rentrer directement au manoir Avengers. Dès lors, il ne quitta plus Iron man et aida même Bruce lorsqu'il ouvrit l'armure comme une vulgaire boîte de conserve, y allant même au chalumeau sous les conseils crispés de Tony. Après un scan, la réalité tomba sans grande surprise. Tony Stark avait le tibia fêlé.

-Je vais déjà te donner de quoi calmer la douleur et ensuite je vais te plâtrer.

-Me quoi ? répéta Tony avec un regard ahuri en redressant la tête.

C'était clairement inscrit sur son visage « il n'en est pas question ». Son regard noisette suivit Bruce qui lui jeta un regard sérieux.

-J'ai pas le choix entre une atèle ou une atèle ? Allons c'est qu'une petite fêlure de rien du tout, râla le brun en montrant son propre scan sur l'écran holographique.

-Tu as évité le pire avec une fracture mais tu es incapable de te tenir tranquille donc je vais te plâtrer au moins pour deux semaines que cela puisse se remettre comme il faut pendant que tu déambuleras jusqu'à ton atelier sans faire attention, contra Bruce avec un ton ferme.

-Iron man ne peut pas avoir un plâtre !

-Mais Tony Stark en aura un.

Bruce lui lança un regard qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier et Tony tenta tout de même de se lever. Mais c'était sans compter sur son amant près de lui qui lui posa une main ferme sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever.

-Steve, vraiment ? Tu joues dans le camp adverse.

-C'est pour ton bien, tenta-t-il avec un sourire doux.

-T'as pas mieux comme argument ? railla le milliardaire.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant Bruce faire une injection dans la perfusion qu'il avait déjà dans le bras mais il ne comprit que trop tard que cela n'était pas dans le but anesthésier, mais bien un tranquillisant. Tony Stark sentit ses bras devenir mous, ses doigts s'accrochèrent au bras de Steve avant de s'échapper mollement sur la table. Le super soldat releva un regard inquiet sur Bruce qui lui sourit avec tranquillité.

-Je l'ai endormi sinon il n'allait jamais se laisser faire.

-Oh… sage précaution, reconnut le blond.

-J'en ai pour un petit moment, profites-en pour te changer et après tu m'aideras à l'installer dans sa chambre. Je vais le doper pour qu'il dorme au moins cette nuit sans ressentir la douleur.

Steve hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il regagna sa chambre tout en annonçant aux autres qu'il croisait le futur état d'esprit de leur bienveillant hôte. Tony allait être insupportable, il avait été le premier à le penser et Natasha comme Clint le lui avait confirmé avec un regard compatissant. Thor déplora le sort de son ami qui s'était vaillamment battu. En attendant, c'est lui qui allait devoir encaisser l'humeur exécrable de son petit ami et… Pourquoi pensait-il déjà de la sorte ? Pour avoir expérimenté cela avant même d'avoir ce statut privilégié. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et le blond passa la porte de sa chambre pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Il fut de nouveau dans l'infirmerie lorsque Bruce eut achevé de lui faire le plâtre, de la cheville jusqu'au genou pour être certain qu'il n'aggraverait pas les choses. Les deux hommes montèrent donc Tony sur un brancard et le couchèrent dans son lit, avec un pied à perfusion et une bonne dose d'antidouleur.

-Je repasserai avant de me coucher pour une autre dose et s'il a besoin, que Jarvis me réveille.

-Merci Bruce.

Le scientifique adressa un sourire au Captain avant de sortir de la chambre. Steve se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans la chambre de Tony. Pour la première fois. Et qu'il n'y avait pas été invité. Intrigué et en même temps mal à l'aise son regard parcourut la chambre design, beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'il occupait. Les espaces étaient clairement délimités entre le lit avec sa commode donnant sur la salle de bain et il supposait le dressing, un espace bureau de travail ainsi que canapé et écran de cinéma.

-Fais comme chez toi, murmura une voix enraillée.

Steve sursauta et posa son regard sur Tony qui grogna avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Allongé, il avait quand même le buste et la tête sur une pile de coussin pour le redresser un peu, confortablement installé pour la nuit.

-Ce sale traître, il perd rien pour attendre, grommela-t-il.

Le super soldat se sentait terriblement idiot d'être dans la chambre de son amant alors qu'il n'y avait pas encore sa place. Et le brun vit son malaise en relevant son regard brillant – et drogué – sur lui. Tony tapota la place libre à ses côtés avec un sourire coin.

-Te fais pas prier Big Guy. C'est pas comme si j'avais la capacité de te sauter dessus.

Un petit rire lui répondit et son vœu fut exhaussé. Steve Rogers s'assit sur son lit et immédiatement, il vint caresser le visage fatigué de son petit-ami qui oscillait entre le sourire satisfait et l'attitude grognonne.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi quand j'ai vu l'immeuble s'écrouler, murmura Steve.

-J'suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, répliqua doucement Tony en venant embrasser les doigts à sa portée.

-Bruce t'a donné de quoi calmer la douleur et dormir.

-Il est une mère pour moi, railla le brun.

La grande main de Steve vint englober sa joue de manière délicate et il se pencha sur le visage de Tony pour venir l'embrasser. Un baiser timide mais ô combien tendre qui fit fondre le génie. Il répondit du bout des lèvres, sur un ton similaire. Pour sa défense, il dirait que c'était à cause des drogues de Bruce. En vérité, il adorait déjà ce genre de baisers timides rien que pour lui des lèvres de son idole. Un baiser guidé par l'inquiétude et une certaine détresse. Lui aussi, il avait eu quand même la trouille de ne pas en réchapper quand il avait vu l'immeuble s'effondrer sur lui avec une armure plus que défaillante.

-Steve… tu restes avec moi, souffla-t-il. Même si ça me tue de te le demander et de ne rien faire avec ton super corps.

Les joues du blond se colorèrent rapidement de rouge mais il ne s'enfuit pas. Son regard azur se plongea dans le sien avec douceur et il sourit.

-Je veillerai sur toi pendant ton sommeil, promis.

-C'est bien parce que je suis dans les vapes que je te laisse me débiter ces trucs romantiques à deux sous.

Un petit souffle amusé lui répondit et Steve le fit taire avec un autre baiser.

-Alors je vais en profiter, taquina le super soldat.

-Attention, passé un certain stade, je mords.

Et pour prouver ses dires, le génie mordit la lèvre inférieure de son amant avant de lui donner un coup de langue un peu plus aguicheur. Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de rester tout seul avec un putain de plâtre qui le rendrait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La douleur avait beau être anesthésiée, quand elle reprendrait, elle serait aussi cruelle que tout à l'heure. Steve était son baume personnel pour ce drame d'une ampleur catastrophique. Alors il savoura le baiser un peu plus passionné, glissant enfin une de ses mains dans la chevelure de blé.

-Finalement, tu es dans ma chambre au second rendez-vous, ronronna Tony.

-C'est parce que tu es blessé.

Un rire lui répondit à la répartie un brin joueuse de son petit ami, ponctuant sa question de quelques baisers.

-Pourquoi, après combien de rendez-vous tu aurais accepté de pénétrer dans ces murs ?

-Hmm, après quarante deux rendez-vous.

Tony eut un rire à ce nombre qui semblait trop abracadabrant pour être vrai. Et le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Steve le lui confirma.

-La réponse à l'univers, rien que ça.

Un froncement de sourcils accueillit cette réponse, ce qui fit sourire Tony.

-T'inquiète pas, je te ferai rattraper ce retard culturel Sweetass. Tant pis pour les quarante rendez-vous manquants mais je suis certain qu'on les rattrapera après et de manière bien plus passionnante.

Le baiser qui fut plus langoureux était un indice de comment Tony Stark songeait à les rattraper. Et étrangement, Steve s'y était attendu même s'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à tant de sous-entendus ainsi que par son audace. Rester dans la chambre de son petit ami pour une nuit. Mais si Tony ne lui avait pas demandé de cette exquise manière, Steve serait de toute manière resté pour veiller sur lui.

~/~


	10. Passer à la vitesse supérieure, mode d'emploi ?

Il avait veillé sur le génie toute la nuit pour honteusement s'endormir sur son lit. Steve s'était réveillé mortifié de ce fait, mais dans son malheur, le brun avait dormi comme une souche à côté de lui, complètement groggy des médicaments que Bruce lui avait administrés. Le blond n'avait jamais autant remercié les drogues médicales. Le docteur Banner avait dû forcer la dose pour s'assurer que Tony se reposerait. Captain America s'était alors levé pour se mettre dans un des fauteuils, près du lit et ne pas risquer… risquer quoi ? Ses prunelles azur veillaient un Iron man endormi, paisible, qui ne serait pas vraiment en état de lui sauter dessus. Pas encore.

C'était comme si le destin jouait en sa faveur et les empêchait d'aller plus loin que des caresses, des contacts et des baisers. C'était frustrant d'un certain côté, surtout pour Tony mais la suite, la suite était une source d'angoisse nouvelle. Steve ne s'était jamais retrouvé à craindre cette étape d'une relation de couple, passer à l'acte sexuel et là… En plus d'appréhender avec un homme car il n'y connaissait strictement rien, il commençait à avoir peur tout court.

Des grondements le sortirent de ses pensées et il sauta sur la faille en se redressant, se rapprocha du lit où Tony émergeait de son sommeil. Les yeux du brun papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant de faire le point sur Steve qui était plutôt au-dessus de lui et pas à l'endroit où il se souvenait l'avoir laissé.

-Hello Golden Boy.

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée de sommeil mais il fit un sourire bravache à son amant.

-Bonjour Tony.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque neuf heures.

-Putain… c'est trop tôt…

Et en même temps, il levait les mains pour venir capturer les épaules puis la nuque de Captain America qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit puis de se pencher. Tony réclamait un baiser et qui était-il pour le lui refuser ? Il en avait besoin pour endormir ses appréhensions alors il savoura le contact chaud et soyeux des lèvres du brun avant que Tony ne joue de sa langue sur les siennes et ne cherche évidemment à approfondir le baiser.

-Quel gâchis, soupira le génie, tu es resté dans ma chambre et j'en ai même pas profité.

Steve sentit ses pommettes rougir en même temps que son estomac se contracta par ses angoisses. Il offrit un pauvre sourire à son petit-ami qui lui donna un baiser taquin sur les lèvres.

-J'adore te faire rougir, commenta Tony.

-J'ai cru comprendre, grommela doucement Steve.

-Dis sweetass, tu ne voudrais pas me ramener ma tablette qui est dans mon atelier, que je puisse bosser vu que je suis cloué au lit ?

-Entendu.

Tony lui adressa un sourire satisfait mais avant de le lâcher, il réclama encore d'autres baisers, un peu paresseux du matin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans cet état approchant la guimauve mais c'était diablement agréable. Le génie finit par lâcher la nuque de son amant et le laisser sortir de sa chambre, non sans laisser son regard suivre la carrure imposante de son idole. Dire qu'il avait vraiment dormi avec lui et qu'il n'en avait pas profité. Quel idiot il faisait. Iron man jeta un regard vers le pied à perfusion sur lequel les poches menaçaient de se vider très prochainement, sentant la douleur de sa jambe le chatouiller.

-Jarvis, dis à Bruce que je vais avoir besoin d'antalgique.

-Bien Monsieur.

Il lâcha un soupir à fendre la planète en deux et attendit que Steve revînt. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute manière. Lorsque le blond revint dans sa chambre, il était déjà relevé dans son lit en train d'accumuler les cousins qu'il avait pu attraper pour se fabriquer un dossier confortable. Steve en attrapa deux sur le canapé pour les lui ramener en même temps que sa tablette.

-Merci, tu es un ange.

Cap lui adressa un sourire doux pour lequel le brun était prêt à répéter ce mot complètement débile et cliché, rien que pour recevoir de nouveau ce genre de petit sourire. Il devait se ressaisir et surtout ne pas se laisser distraire pour bosser.

-Tu sais je vais bosser alors si tu veux aller t'entraîner ou faire autre chose, je t'en voudrais pas, fit Tony.

-Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

-Jamais, répondit le génie d'un haussement d'épaule.

Steve fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son front.

-Pas de café ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Tony Stark ?

Cette question fit rire le brun à gorge déployée, se renversant dans les cousins derrière lui tout en attrapant le poignet de son amant. Tony laissa son hilarité se calmer naturellement, ses prunelles sombres sur l'objet de son attention.

-Tu vas devoir m'en apporter un avant de m'abandonner maintenant.

Il vit les prunelles azur le scruter avec cette intensité si unique. Comme s'il était le seul à ses yeux. Et en cet instant, Steve avait oublié ses doutes en observant Tony rire de bon cœur et être au naturel. Il était tombé sous le charme de cet homme complexe et chaque seconde à ses côtés semblait signer de plus en plus sa perte. Le blond s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour venir l'embrasser, impulsivement, par besoin, avec sa douceur naturelle. Surpris, le milliardaire profita de cet échange tout en tendresse avant que ses doigts ne jouent sur le poignet de son petit-ami.

-Je te ramène un café, souffla Steve.

Envoûté par l'effet Steve Rogers, il hocha simplement la tête. Le blond lui refit le coup du sourire rayonnant – qui pourrait rivaliser avec le soleil et en ingénieur de génie qu'il était, il était sûr qu'il pouvait convertir ce rayonnement en une énergie renouvelable qui pourrait fournir l'Amérique – et Steve se leva pour sortir de la chambre et aller lui chercher la tasse promise. D'habitude il détestait être dorloté comme un gosse mais finalement, ce n'était pas désagréable lorsque c'était son idole. Le seul point négatif était le plâtre, encore caché par la couette mais que le génie sentait comme une chape de plomb sur son corps pour le clouer ici. Même son armure était moins encombrante. Le brun soupira lourdement comme si cela pouvait enlever le plâtre avant de récupérer la tablette et de parler avec Jarvis pour qu'il ouvre plusieurs dossiers sur lequel il bossait.

Il releva le nez au son de la porte de sa chambre mais ce fut pour voir Bruce débarquer avec une poche de mélange magique pour la douleur.

-Bonjour Tony.

-Mon sauveur, l'accueillit le brun. La douleur commence à bien se réveiller.

-J'amène les renforts. Bien dormi ?

Le scientifique observait déjà les autres perfusions et branchait la nouvelle au bras de Tony, celui où il avait toujours un cathéter sur le dos de la main.

-De ton point de vu super, du mien, franchement tu m'as shooté pour que je puisse pas lui sauter dessus ? Avoue faux frère !

Bruce eut un petit rire à cette accusation avant de répondre avec innocence :

-Je t'ai donné de quoi bien dormir.

-Je le savais, grogna Tony en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

-Je te connais et si tu veux vite te débarrasser du plâtre, tiens-toi tranquille quelque jours.

-Ouais, t'aimes me torturer.

Tony pencha dramatiquement la tête sur le côté dans les cousins, une moue de chien battu sur son visage. Bruce leva les yeux au plafond devant sa comédie.

-On fera un scan dans cinq jours pour voir si ma drastique mesure à besoin de rester en place.

-J'peux quand même me déplacer avec ?

-Je t'ai plâtré car je sais que tu ne resteras pas dans ce lit avant la fin de la journée.

-C'est donc un oui ?

-Oui, fais juste attention.

-Merci Docteur Frankenstein.

Celui qu'il ne faut pas énerver lui adressa un regard blasé avant de l'abandonner pour retourner à son labo non sans lui dire de l'appeler quand il aurait de nouveau besoin d'antidouleur. Bruce croisa Steve dans le couloir qu'il salua avant que le blond ne disparaisse à son tour dans la chambre du brun. Le génie renifla l'odeur du café tel un chien de douane, avant qu'un grand sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage en découvrant un énorme mug dans les mains de son amant, qui avait changé de tenue pour celle sportive et près du corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable aussi de le voir en tee-shirt blanc moulant.

-Entraînement ? demande Tony en récupérant le saint Graal.

-Oui, je reviendrai avec le déjeuner.

-Okay.

Il était déjà à la seconde longue gorgée du liquide noir quand son regard retourna sur le visage carré et parfait de son idole. Tony éloigna la tasse de ses lèvres et se rapprocha de Steve pour réclamer un bisou.

-A tout à l'heure, murmura le blond.

Captain America se releva de sa place pour sortir de la chambre de son petit-ami, sous le regard rêveur d'Iron man qui suivait le dos massif, les épaules si bien taillées, la chute de rein moulé dans le coton blanc et la paire de fesse ferme. Là tout de suite, il aurait aimé oublier la fêlure au tibia, le plâtre et lui courir après pour que Steve le plaque contre le mur et le fasse grimper aux rideaux. Ce qui n'était pas encore près d'arriver.

-Voilà mon fantasme qui s'envole, commenta-t-il pour lui-même quand le blond fut sorti.

Un soupir lui échappa et il but une nouvelle gorgée de café comme si cela pouvait consoler ses ardeurs. Le génie interpella Jarvis pour qu'il rouvre les dossiers, la tablette sur ses cuisses et l'air encore un peu rêveur. Il attendait surtout que les antidouleurs fassent réellement effet avant d'envisager une autre stratégie que rester dans un lit désespérément vide de toute icône nationale sexy.

~/~

Steve n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement et après un bref échauffement, il s'appliqua à se défouler. De faire sortir toute la tension que son corps avait ridiculement emmagasiner en veillant sur Tony cette nuit, en s'oubliant à ses côtés et par conséquent, en dormant avec lui. Il s'était engagé sur cette voie, il appréciait réellement Tony, il le trouvait beau et attirant mais…

Le sac de sable dans lequel il tapait se répandit sur le sol après un coup trop puissant. Steve fixa le contenu du punching-bag avec un nœud à l'estomac. Et s'il blessait Tony avec cette force surhumaine qui était la sienne. Le super soldat contempla ses mains bandées avec appréhension. Il n'avait jamais douté de lui et c'était une grande première, que d'avoir peur de ce qui avait fait de lui une légende. Une de ses grandes mains finit par venir chasser les mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux, en espérant faire partir ces doutes avec ce simple balayage.

Mais tout ce qui fut chassé était le sable par les robots ménagers de son petit-ami.

Et la douche chaude et décontractante après son sport matinal ne fit pas non plus l'effet désiré. Ses doutes continuaient à être là, alors Steve fit la cuisine afin que Tony ait au moins un repas correct dans sa journée – voire deux vu qu'il devait être au repos strict – mais cela non plus ne fit pas partir ses interrogations. Ses mains étaient occupées et son esprit avait tout le temps de divaguer. L'icône de la nation finit par mettre leur repas sur un plateau en vue de le porter directement dans la chambre du génie. Il ne put s'empêcher de marquer une courte pause devant cette porte avant de toquer mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

-Tony ? appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

L'inquiétude balaya ses propres interrogations, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il le cherchait du regard en entrant plus dans ses appartements. Le constat que Tony n'était pas là le figea une seconde, une vague de glace envahissant son ventre.

-Jarvis où est Tony ?

-Dans son atelier Monsieur Rogers.

Steve se rappela comment respirer à cette réponse, inspirant profondément tout en tournant les talons, marchant rapidement jusqu'à l'étage du dessus pour se rendre devant la porte métallique de l'atelier de son petit-ami. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement pour lui dévoiler un Tony assis sur un tabouret, son pied à perfusion juste à côté de lui, les mains dans une partie de son armure endommagée allongée sur le plan de travail et son plâtre posé sur une caisse à outil. Il était partagé entre le réprimander ou s'enquérir immédiatement de son état. Le brun tourna évidemment le visage vers Cap lorsqu'il se dirigea vers lui avec une expression mitigée.

-Je vais bien, fit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Mais Bruce a dit...

-Bruce m'a recommandé du repos mais je vais finir par devenir fou si je reste dans un lit à rien faire. La tablette n'était pas suffisante.

Le regard noisette affronta les prunelles bleu azur et le génie adressa à son amant un de ses sourires de sale gosse.

-A moins que tu ne me convainques d'y retourner.

-Tony, grogna Steve en rougissant et détournant brièvement le visage pour cacher sa gêne.

-Voici la seconde raison Big Guy. Tu es une tentation sur patte et je suis coincé avec un putain de plâtre.

Steve releva des yeux pleins de culpabilité à ces paroles ce qui fit soupirer Tony. Il souleva son plâtre pour tourner son siège et le poser au sol de manière plutôt dramatique. Le tout accompagné d'une grimace de désagrément. Les prunelles intenses ne quittaient cependant pas son amant qui visiblement se flagellait tout seul. Il lui fit signe de poser le plateau pour se rapprocher mais le blond demeura à sa place. Il percuta enfin qu'il avait toujours dans ses mains le repas préparé pour eux et chercha un endroit où le poser avant de revenir vers Tony.

-Comment es-tu venu ?

-Avec le pied à perf mais c'était plutôt dangereux, tu m'aides ?

Steve se rapprocha davantage de lui et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il passa une main autour de ses hanches et agrippa plutôt son pantalon pour faire attention aux côtes abîmées, le bras de Tony autour de sa propre taille et tout son poids contre lui. Le brun avait une béquille Captain America d'un côté et le pied à perfusion de l'autre. Ainsi, il commença à se diriger vers la table pour le repas du jour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de bon ?

-J'ai fais simple, pizza.

-Parfait et après tu restes pour me servir d'aide malade ?

-Si ma présence ne te distrait pas.

-Tu me distrais toujours Capsicle.

Le génie sentit la grande carrure se tendre et il arrêta ses pas pour se tourner vers lui. Le regard noisette vola vers son visage incertain et afin de l'amadouer davantage, une des mains du brun remonta jusqu'à la nuque ferme de son labrador d'amant. Tony se rapprocha pour lui réclamer un baiser comme si c'était la solution à tout. Et d'un certain côté, cela l'était pour le moment. Steve le lui accorda du bout des lèvres, angoissé et en même temps intimidé. L'ingénieur avait beau plaisanter il savait que c'était la vérité. Qu'Iron man le désirait plus que tout et que lui avait des appréhensions de jouvencelles dopées au super sérum. Et puisque son amant faisait encore de la résistance, ses doigts commencèrent à jouer dans ses petits cheveux blonds tout en lui donnant un coup de langue taquin.

-Je ne suis pas doué, lâcha Steve dans un murmure.

-Tu t'en sors très bien pour un débutant et j'ai déjà fait pire que toi si ça peut te rassurer.

Cap eut un petit soupir amusé à cette réponse. Au moins, cela eut l'effet escompté de le détendre un peu et Tony sourit en constatant cela. Son regard dans le sien, Iron man chercha un peu plus les lèvres de son frustrant de petit-ami, pour avoir un vrai baiser. Que Steve lui accorda avec un soupir entre anxiété et plaisir. Mais il s'y accrocha quand même, répondant avec sa douceur sensuelle, portant même une main vers la mâchoire de Tony pour la caresser. Et le brun se mit à ronronner sous ses attentions tant et si bien que son gauche d'amant finit par rompre le baiser, déglutissant avec gêne avant de murmurer :

-On mange avant que cela ne soit froid ?

-Ouais, vu que j'ai pas le droit à un autre régime alimentaire, répliqua Tony avec un sourire de sale gosse tout en ramenant sa main sur la hanche de Steve.

Le blond grogna son prénom en rougissant, ce qui fit rire le brun qui insuffla le mouvement vers les tabourets. Steve l'aida à s'installer et ils mangèrent tout en discutant essentiellement de ce que l'ingénieur prévoyait de faire dans son atelier. Il voulait réparer son armure et y apporter des modifications. Steve approuva vu qu'il resterait avec lui pour faire toutes les manipulations lourdes et quand Tony n'aurait pas besoin de lui et bien il s'occuperait autrement.

Ainsi se déroula tranquillement l'après-midi, entre Tony qui discutait avec Jarvis tout en bricolant la pièce qu'il avait sous le nez et Steve qui s'était installé dans le canapé avec un livre et son carnet à croquis. Même si le carnet à croquis eut un peu plus de succès puisque le brun le réclamait assez souvent pour manipuler ou soulever quelque chose. La seule perturbation fut la venue de Bruce qui fit les gros yeux à son ami pour ne pas être raisonnable mais qui lui brancha une perfusion d'antidouleur avant de repartir dans son antre.

Fourbement et parce que le brun s'était rapidement plaint de ses douleurs, Bruce l'avait de nouveau shooté avec une dose de cheval – de morphine – pour qu'il dorme tranquillement au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Steve avait eu un regard entre le soulagement et le reproche mais le docteur de l'équipe savait qu'il lui sauvait la mise face à un Tony Stark qui commençait à avoir les crocs.

~/~

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent relativement sur le même mode. A la nuance près que Tony bossait de plus en plus et par conséquent, il tirait de plus en plus sur la corde, réveillant plus de douleur dans sa jambe toujours désespérément plâtrée. Il forçait surtout quand Steve n'était pas auprès de lui dans l'atelier. D'ailleurs, la bannière étoilée désertait de plus en plus son antre et rendait Iron man de plus en plus irritable. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il avait envie et son amant reprenait ses habitudes de ne plus rester dans sa chambre. Après quelques jours de ce constat, Tony en vint à l'étudier plus attentivement et Steve le fuyait. Dès qu'un câlin devenait un peu trop explorateur -tentative désespérée de faire déraper les choses – le brun se retrouvait confronté à un mur. Et Tony, en avait marre de se prendre ce mur.

C'était donc un génie à cran, qui avait les crocs et par dessus tout ça, une bonne dose de fatigue qui ne l'aidait pas à être très clairvoyant dans ses actions. Il se dirigeait d'un pas titubant vers la chambre de Steve qui l'avait abandonné à peine une heure avant pour aller se coucher et laisser son amant se reposer. Sauf que le brun ne voulait pas de repos, il voulait Captain America dans son lit. Ou inversement. Il avait donc envoyé chier Bruce, arraché le cathéter pour la perfusion et le voilà en train de traîner la patte devant la porte de Steve. Où il ne frappa même pas, il entra.

Le blond virginal releva immédiatement le buste pour dévisager Tony avec étonnement de le voir debout et, qui plus est, débouler dans ses quartiers.

-Tony qu'est-ce que…

En le voyant appuyé sans vergogne sur son plâtre et grimacer de douleur, Steve se leva sans attendre. Il jeta son livre sur son lit pour se mettre à côté du brun et attraper sa hanche d'une main ferme pour l'obliger à soulager sa jambe blessée contre lui.

-Bon sang mais tu devrais te reposer.

-Ça fait huit putains de jours que je me repose, contra Tony. J'en ai marre de me reposer. Et surtout, j'en ai assez que tu t'enfuies à chaque fois qu'entre nous deux ça commence à dériver sur ce que je crève d'envie d'avoir !

Steve bloqua à ses paroles et son teint déjà pâle devint livide. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Tony quelque peu échauffé et en manque. Et putain qu'il avait envie de le coller contre le mur :

-Alors parlons sexe, Cap. Tu sais l'étape après les baisers tout innocents qui ne me suffisent plus vraiment. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec la totale, y'a quand même une variété de choses à faire avant qui s'appelle des préliminaires.

Le regard brun affronta le regard totalement paniqué de Steve. Le blond avala sa salive, les muscles puissants se tendant à chacun des mots du génie. Même son rythme cardiaque s'affola un peu sous les yeux de Tony qui jurait voir de la peur dans les prunelles océan qu'il adorait tant. Et pour cause, Captain America retira sa main sur sa hanche comme s'il s'était brûlé et recula pour mettre une distance entre eux.

-Oh ça c'est une première, lâcha Tony. Je te fais cet effet-là ?

-Je… non… s'il te plaît sors de ma chambre, parvint à dire Steve en portant une main vers sa bouche et détournant le visage.

Le milliardaire releva un sourcil et vit son amant reculer d'un autre pas, son regard se dérobant à lui.

-Je sais que tu es sans doute effrayé par le sexe mais Steve, je vais pas te bouffer, contra avec une pointe d'agacement Tony.

-Sors, répéta plus fermement Steve.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu regrettes de sortir avec moi et tu n'oses pas me le dire ? débita Tony sans réfléchir.

Parce que cette réponse lui ferait très mal et le regard brun était attentif aux moindres mouvements de son interlocuteur. Les prunelles de Steve revinrent alors sur lui pour lui jeter un regard aux aboies puis il lui montra la porte d'un geste ferme.

-Sors, s'il te plaît.

-Non, je veux une putain de réponse !

Tony se rapprocha en boitant pour venir lui attraper le tee-shirt et les larges mains de Steve firent de même avec ses épaules, un étau ferme mais doux tandis que les prunelles azur le fixaient. Il y lisait de la peur et le brun détestait ça.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses d'aller plus loin Steve, demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il sentit les doigts de Steve effleurer sa peau à travers son tee-shirt en coton avant de le repousser doucement. Les deux billes bleues le fixaient avec honte à présent et il finit par les baisser, sa tête aussi pour se dérober à son regard.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, murmura Cap.

-Me blesser ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu peux pas…

-Le super sérum, coupa Steve. Ma force… j'ai peur de te blesser et…

La respiration de l'icône de la nation se fit laborieuse, sifflante et les doigts du blond se crispèrent sur les épaules de Tony. Mais à ces mots, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du génie. Steve le repoussait parce qu'il avait peur de l'épingler au mur ? Le brun était prêt à lui dire qu'il en serait ravi, de lâcher un rire nerveux mais il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de porter ses mains sur les poignets de Captain America, les caressant doucement.

-Tu sais maîtriser ta force en combat, tu sauras le faire pendant une partie de jambe en l'air Steve, répondit avec douceur Tony.

Son amant releva un visage marqué par ses angoisses, un air de labrador abandonné sur une autoroute en pleine heure de pointe. Tony lui adressa un sourire en coin et il essaya de forcer sur les bras de Steve qui finirent par céder et le laisser se rapprocher doucement de lui. Le brun fit remonter ses mains pour venir prendre son visage en coupe réellement touché par ce drame. Steve avait ressassé ça des jours sans lui en parler et il comprenait cette peur.

-On ira doucement pour que tu t'apprivoises sur ce terrain, murmura son amant.

Ces mots lui pesaient parce que de l'avis du grand Tony Stark, il aurait préféré être collé contre le mur et soulevé comme un poids plume pour être le témoin de cette force surhumaine. Le génie lui sourit avec tendresse et se leva tant bien que mal sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un premier baiser sur les lèvres de son idiot d'amant. Il grimaça sous la douleur qui remonta en flèche le long de sa jambe jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale.

-Et si tu pouvais m'aider Sweetass, parce que ma jambe me fait un mal de chien.

Steve lui adressa un regard désolé et l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras pour le soutenir, le coller contre lui de la manière la plus tendre et la plus douce qui soit. Tony en profita pour venir chercher ses lèvres dans un baiser plus appuyé, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour y prendre appui et surtout, ne plus le lâcher. Et Captain America se laissa amadouer par la douceur du génie, répondant d'abord timidement au baiser avant de l'approfondir tout en veillant à son bien-être dans cette position debout. Tony sentait encore son corps musculeux trembler contre le sien et il plongea sa main dans les cheveux d'or pour le détendre avec des caresses, restant tendre et attentionné avec ses lèvres. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa d'enfin sentir à nouveau Cap le prendre dans ses bras, surtout de cette manière.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes et Tony finit par doucement rompre le baiser, plongeant son regard noisette dans le sien avec un sourire tendre.

-Steve, tu m'invites dans ton lit, j'ai vraiment mal à la jambe.

-Tu ne veux pas… retourner dans ta chambre, balbutia-t-il en commençant à rougir.

-Non, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Tony ne joua pas les malicieux, il se contentait d'être juste demandeur de sa présence. Et le retour des rougeurs sur les pommettes signifiait que Steve n'avait pas peur mais qu'il était gêné. Ce qui convenait beaucoup plus à Tony.

-On va déjà soulager ma jambe du poids de mon corps ?

-Entendu, finit par répondre Steve.

Non sans avoir les joues roses. Tony en embrassa une puis il suivit le mouvement imposé par Cap pour venir s'asseoir sur son lit puis s'allonger. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la position fit partiellement partir la douleur.

-Tu n'as plus de perfusion ?

-Non. J'ai envoyé chier Bruce et je n'ai guère envie d'aller lui réclamer quelque chose sous peine de voir Docteur Hulk prendre la relève.

Un souffle amusé échappa à Steve qui prit maladroitement place à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'allonger ou rester redressé par décence. Tony finit par attraper son tee-shirt tout en se tournant sur le bon côté et l'attirer d'autorité vers lui. L'homme le plus puissant qu'il connaissait plia en rougissant, les prunelles bleues lui lançant un regard incertain. A cet instant, le brun lui fit quand même un de ces sourires de sale gosse et tendit le cou pour venir réclamer un baiser. Tactique pour amadouer son amant qui fonctionnait à merveille pour l'instant. Steve vint à sa rencontre sans pour autant rapprocher son corps du sien mais le génie le fit pour lui, avec la grâce d'un éléphant de mer sur la plage. C'était entièrement la faute du plâtre.

Sa silhouette se coula au mieux contre celle de Cap sans pour autant le coller, juste sentir sa présence tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Une de ses mains remonta le long de son torse pour le caresser à travers le tissu puis venir saluer sa mâchoire carré avant de finir sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Steve était tendu comme un arc.

-Steve, je te rappelle que si tu ne veux vraiment pas aller plus loin, il te suffit de simplement le dire, murmura-t-il entre quelques baisers.

-Tu me laisses le choix pour la forme ?

Un souffle amusé échappa à Tony qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils savaient tous les deux qui pouvait épingler qui.

-Est-ce que ça te travaille pas un tout petit peu ? osa le brun. Je veux dire, toi et moi ?

La question fit rougir plus furieusement les pommettes de son amant qui décida de cacher son visage dans son cou, le parcourant de quelques baisers gênés. Et à cet instant, Steve se colla davantage contre lui comme s'il cherchait du réconfort. Tony sourit d'un air victorieux tout en glissa sa main libre sur sa hanche puis dans le creux de ses reins pour les caresser innocemment.

-Steve… souffla Tony dans son oreille. Maintenant que je connais le problème, tu ne voudrais pas…

Il déposa un baiser sur la naissance de sa mâchoire et recula le visage pour affronter le visage incertain de son amant. Captain America qui était une jouvencelle effrayée dans les bras de Stark. C'était risible mais attendrissant. Enfin, Tony avait aussi surtout envie d'avoir un tout petit quelque chose.

-On pourrait juste évacuer une certaine tension de la main de l'autre ? proposa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et ta jambe ? contra Steve comme si c'était la meilleure des excuses.

-Crois-moi que je vais vite oublier ma jambe si tu poses enfin tes grandes mains sur moi, rit Tony.

Mais les prunelles noisette étaient pleines d'espoir. Steve avait atteint un rouge tomate adorable et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe évident d'appréhension. Et d'autre chose. Tony le taquina d'un coup de langue avant de souffler :

-Promis, je te réclamerai pas plus… même si j'ai très envie de toi.

Un soupir tremblant échappa à Cap qui ne répondit rien, son baiser entre la tendresse et une sorte d'impatience parlait pour lui. Tony sourit en approfondissant l'échange, se pressant contre la massive silhouette de son amant qui était autant à cran que lui. Enfin, qui le désirait tout en craignant de lui faire mal. Le blond semblait s'accrocher au baiser comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage et le brun mit un point d'honneur à le rassurer de sa langue joueuse et douce, mordillant de temps en temps la sienne, le taquinant avant de se montrer tendre. Sa main dans les cheveux blonds y demeura pour continuer à cajoler sa nuque et mettre un certain désordre dans les cheveux si bien ordonnés de la bannière étoilée. L'autre en revanche avait le droit d'être un peu plus aventurière et ne s'en priva pas. Progressivement, Tony se mit à pianoter sur sa colonne vertébrale avant de venir dans le creux de ses reins, puis de dériver sur sa hanche avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Il remplaça cette caresse aérienne par sa paume chaude qui remonta le long de son flanc pour savourer les muscles jouant sous la peau de Steve.

Son amant en frissonna plus violemment sans s'être mis à le parcourir de ses mains. Non, Steve n'osait pas le toucher et cela finit par tirer un grognement à Tony.

-Pose tes mains sur moi, fit-il entre deux baisers mordants, je suis pas en sucre.

Voyant que son amant ne se décidait pas avec une main coincée bêtement entre eux et l'autre derrière lui, Tony le guida. Il se recula pour passer la main de Steve sous lui et la coller contre ses reins tandis qu'il posait l'autre sur sa hanche. Le brun se coula derechef contre lui avec un air de chat, venant reprendre ses lèvres avec douceur. Cap était figé, n'osant pas le toucher davantage que l'endroit où ses mains avaient atterri mais progressivement, à force des caresses et des attentions d'Iron man, il tenta quelques effleurements. Un soupir d'envie échappa à Tony lorsqu'il sentit les larges mains caresser bêtement ses hanches et son dos.

Son regard brûlant se leva dans les deux billes d'eaux troublées et il lui afficha un grand sourire. Alors Tony poussa le jeu jusqu'à frotter doucement son bassin au sien. L'effet fut immédiat. Steve rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, reculant comme une midinette affolée et leva presque ses deux mains en signe d'innocence.

-Tony… je…

-Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Le brun vint mordiller ses lèvres de manière tentatrice. Steve déglutit et ferma les yeux parce que la suite affolait ses sens tout comme les jeux bien trop aventureux de son amant. La peur de lui faire mal était toujours présente mais il avait quand même peu de chance d'y parvenir. Son regard s'était assombri et son souffle s'était accéléré rien qu'à l'idée que cela soit Tony qui le touche. Tony qui brûlait les étapes.

-Tu vas me faire perdre la tête, contra dans un murmure plaintif Cap.

-C'est le but, minauda le génie.

Un souffle nerveux échappa à la bannière étoilée mais il revint auprès de Tony lorsque celui-ci le lui ordonna dans ses gestes, reposant ses larges mains sur lui. Celle dans son dos remonta dans ses cheveux pour les cajoler, masser son crâne tandis que l'autre explorait timidement sa hanche puis son ventre. Iron man le motivait en soupirant d'envie, sa propre main suivant le rythme de la sienne dans son exploration. Jusqu'à craquer et passer sous le tee-shirt pour venir dessiner les muscles puissants du bout des doigts, saluant son nombril avant de courir le long de l'élastique de son pantalon décontracté. Steve mit un peu plus de temps à venir au contact de son épiderme mais Tony se cambra plus que jamais sous la main chaude tant désirée.

-Oh bon sang, je pourrais venir juste avec tes caresses, gémit-t-il.

Un coup d'œil lui apprit que les pommettes de Steve étaient toujours très rouges et il eut un large sourire.

-Surtout, ne t'arrête pas, souffla sensuellement Tony.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et coula sa main sur les abdominaux si parfaitement dessinés. Dieu qu'il avait envie d'y apposer plus que sa paume mais il serait patient. Un soupir brûlant lui échappa entre leurs lèvres et il montra le chemin à son amant. Sa main plus expérimentée – et surtout empressée – finit par descendre sur le pantalon pour venir caresser à travers les couches de tissus son entrejambe. Cette première caresse tira un gémissement à Steve qui était plus qu'en forme. Tony rompit le baiser pour se mordre les lèvres. Il avait enfin sa main sur une partie de son anatomie qu'il avait fantasmée un nombre incalculable de fois. Et la réalité était d'autant plus intense que le poids du membre de Cap dans le creux de sa main.

-Steve, soupira-t-il en une demande explicite.

Son amant déglutit et réfugia son visage dans son cou dans un soupir tremblant. Mais il sentit sa main répondre à sa demande, se déplaçant de manière plus aérienne. Anticipant le contact tant désiré, le rythme cardiaque de Tony accéléra la cadence, se faisant plus rauque et lourde avant qu'un gémissement ne lui échappe au contact de la main de Steve sur son anatomie. Son souffle chaud effleura l'oreille de son amant, se tendant contre lui de manière sensuelle avant de jurer.

Il le voulait tellement que ça en était douloureux.

Tony caressa le membre de Steve pour être certain qu'il n'était pas dans un de ses fantasmes mais le grondement qu'il lui tira confirma que non. Et lui donna des ailes. Sa main remonta pour venir se glisser sous ses vêtements et venir pleinement à la rencontre de sa peau sensible. Et cette fois-ci, c'était Captain America qu'il entendit jurer.

-Je ne te dirai pas le nombre de fois où j'en ai rêvé, murmura-t-il taquin dans son cou.

Le brun mordilla sa jugulaire avant de la parcourir de baiser fiévreux. Steve gronda avant de répondre par quelques baisers dans son cou :

-Bon sang Tony…

Sa timidité ressortait dans un moment qui n'était plus vraiment propice à cela. Sournoisement, le brun vint mordre le lobe de son oreille pour y murmurer :

-Touche-moi.

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que le vertueux Cap remonte la main jusqu'à son ventre. Iron man soupira en sentant la large paluche caresser son ventre avant de défaire les boutons de son jean puis la braguette pour enfin s'initier dans le boxer devenu trop étroit. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque la main de Steve engloba son membre, son corps parcourut de violents frissons. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus délicieux. La main de Steve sur lui ou l'inverse.

Mais ils étaient tous les deux à fleur de peau et lorsqu'une main commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, l'autre agit en miroir. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Steve finit par dégager son visage de son cou pour le regarder tandis qu'il prenait de l'assurance. Tony eut une esquisse de sourire, ses yeux sombres dans les siens tandis qu'il se mettait à jouer avec ses doigts sur la verge tendue. Son pouce salua le gland avant d'octroyer une grande caresse à son sexe. Un gémissement lui échappa à regarder sa bannière étoilée se tendre sous ses doigts, frissonner et faire de même sur son propre membre. Impatient mais sachant qu'il n'aurait que ça, Tony joua tout de même avec la sensibilité de son amant avant de finalement le prendre à pleine paume et de lui donner de plus rapides mouvements de va et vient.

Steve l'imita, son bassin commençant à suivre les mouvements de la main du brun tandis que l'excitation et le plaisir creusaient ses reins. Son souffle extatique laissa tout de même passer ses gémissements de plaisir qui faisaient échos à ceux d'Iron man. Le ton monta, la chaleur de leurs corps unis dans un même effort et bientôt un cri plus rauque se fit entendre. Les deux corps se tendirent à l'unisson, se libérant dans la main de l'autre. Tony vint poser sa tête contre la large épaule de son amant qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière pour chercher son air. Tous les deux sur un nuage, le calme était revenu dans la chambre de Captain America.

Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à redescendre sur terre. L'inconvénient du super sérum. Mais Steve sentait chaque chose avec beaucoup plus de sensibilité. Le corps de Tony contre le sien, totalement abandonné, son sexe dans le creux de sa paume, le souffle plus régulier de son amant. Sa tête bascula vers l'avant et il vint déposer un baiser sur la tempe du génie qui gronda paresseusement. Cela s'était bien passé, au-delà de ses espérances. Et cela endormait sa peur bien que son angoisse était plutôt de le blesser lorsqu'il lui ferait l'amour. Cap déglutit avant d'avoir un soupir angoissé, essayant de chasser cette idée noire et de se focaliser sur Tony, sur le plaisir d'avoir échangé cette délivrance commune.

En parlant de son amant, il se réveillait davantage comme en témoignait le baiser paresseux dans son cou.

-Alors ? questionna le souffle chaud de Tony.

-C'est… très plaisant.

Un souffle amusé lui répondit et Tony redressa le visage pour venir planter son regard dans le sien. Sombre et encore voilé par le plaisir, il lui sourit avec tendresse avant de venir l'embrasser.

-Maintenant que j'ai eu le droit à ça, je vais le vouloir plus souvent.

-Pour me ménager ?

-Exactement, contra innocemment Tony. Et on y ajoutera davantage de petites choses jusqu'à arriver au grand final.

Il lui donna un coup de langue taquin mais Steve avait déjà retrouvé ses pommettes rouges de gêne. Le génie l'embrassa et finit par retirer sa main à regret du pantalon de son amant, Steve l'imitant et s'essuya la main sur son propre vêtement.

-Je peux rester ? quémanda Tony.

-Oui, murmura Steve.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun qui avait gagné un petit bonus non négligeable : dormir dans le lit de Captain America. Bon, il allait demander à Steve de l'aider à retirer son pantalon pour être plus à l'aise mais cela attendrait quelques baisers pour cela. Au moins, il avait gagné et la douleur de sa jambe n'était qu'un vague souvenir comparé au nuage sur lequel il était en train de flotter.

~/~


	11. La problématique de la demoiselle en détresse

Une source de chaleur était tout contre lui dans le lit. Tony sourit dans son sommeil en grondant de plaisir, se lovant contre le radiateur à ses côtés tel un chat paresseux qui n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit alors une main caresser ses cheveux comme pour y remettre de l'ordre puis des lèvres déposer un baiser léger sur les siennes. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Il ouvrit un œil en grognant et aperçut des cheveux blonds, des yeux trop bleus pour son bien puis un visage carré.

-Bonjour Tony, murmura Steve.

-'jour golden boy.

Le génie fronça les sourcils et referma sa paupière avant de s'étirer paresseusement puis de finalement ouvrir les deux yeux. Steve était toujours dans le lit, avec lui. Et ses connexions neuronales lui rappelèrent la veille. Alors Tony sourit bêtement avant de hausser un sourcil en constatant que Cap était très bien réveillé.

-Tu m'as regardé dormir ?

-Je ne suis pas réveillé depuis longtemps, éluda Cap.

Il fit taire la méfiance du brun d'un baiser léger. Tony en soupira d'aise et bougea avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un plâtre et qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il jura pour le premier et jeta un regard à la ronde pour l'autre.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non, juste un rappel de ma jambe droite en armure constante, grogna le génie.

Steve eut un souffle légèrement amusé et continua de le fixer avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas dérangeant d'être le centre de son attention mais cela faisait un peu fleur bleue, non ? Tony se dit qu'il était ridicule. Mais avec les prunelles bleues posées sur lui de cette manière, il devait avouer qu'il s'en fichait. Il était conquis par celles-ci et par leur propriétaire depuis longtemps. Alors il leva une main pour venir agripper la nuque de la bannière étoilée et venir chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser un peu plus approfondi, savourant cet échange comme une friandise.

-Monsieur Stark, mademoiselle Potts vint d'arriver dans le hall et demande à vous voir, interrompit Jarvis.

Un long grondement vibra dans la gorge du génie qui rompit le baiser à contrecœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu me dire l'objet de sa visite et souhaite vous voir en personne Monsieur.

Tony fit retomber bruyamment sa tête dans l'oreiller sous le regard doux de Steve.

-Sans doute Stark Industries ? osa-t-il dire.

-Elle va me demander de lui donner un peu de mon temps c'est certain.

-Et tu en as vu que tu as un pied dans le plâtre.

-Capsicle, tu es censé être dans MON camp.

Steve rougit en même temps qu'il rit à ce surnom et cette boutade.

-Je le suis, murmura-t-il avec un baiser tendre sur son front. Je vais te faire du café ?

-Hm…

Avant que le blond ne se redresse, il attrapa sa nuque pour venir ravir ses lèvres.

-Tu sais me parler, ronronna Tony.

Steve se contenta de sourire et de répondre au baiser.

-Mais pas un mot pour nous, ajouta le génie.

-Pourquoi donc ?

Cap avait froncé les sourcils à cette demande et s'était redressé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envisager cacher ce genre de relation à qui que ce soit. Enfin, la discrétion était de mise vu leur statut de super-héros mais Pepper était très proche de Tony. Et elle avait même été plus. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il lui demandait ça.

-Je vais le lui dire, je vais juste attendre le bon moment, grommela Tony en fuyant un peu le regard inquisiteur de son amant.

-N'attends pas qu'elle l'apprenne dans les journaux à scandale.

Tony releva les yeux vers Steve qui affichait toujours cet air protecteur et doux. Il eut même le droit à un baiser tendre avant que Cap ne se lève et que le génie ne profite de la vue encore un peu avant qu'un tee-shirt ne vienne recouvrir le torse musclé. Tony attendit qu'il l'aide à se mettre debout et il abusa même pour se faire raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir et de changer de tenue. Steve l'abandonna alors pour descendre saluer la rousse et faire du café.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Potts, salua poliment Steve.

-Oh bonjour Steve. Tu peux m'appeler Pepper tu sais. Tony est là ou il se planque dans son atelier ?

-Il arrive. Un café ?

-Volontiers, sourit la rousse.

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine du manoir, connaissant les lieux mais n'y venant quasiment jamais. Mais elle était obligée de venir déloger Tony de son atelier pour quelques hautes décisions, pour parler nouvelles inventions ou nouveau plan d'expansion de Stark Industries. Pepper était toujours aussi élégante, dans un tailleur de couleur champagne avec un chemisier bordeaux pour rehausser le tout. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une haute queue de cheval et son maquillage soulignait ses yeux de chats. Elle posa la mallette noire sur le plan de travail tout en constatant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Natasha et Clint sont en train de s'entraîner, Bruce est sans doute dans son laboratoire et Thor doit dormir.

-Tu connais les habitudes de chacun ?

-Oui, répondit Steve avec un rictus.

-Et Tony est encore dans son atelier je suppose.

-Non, il se rafraichit et il arrive.

Pepper haussa un sourcil à cette réponse assez curieuse. Steve se sentit bête. Il avait encore en tête la demande de son petit-ami et ne voulait pas déshonorer sa promesse. Mais il était mauvais menteur. Alors il bénit le bip de la cafetière qui avait fini son œuvre pour répondre en détournant le visage de la femme d'affaires.

-Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, il ne va pas très vite avec sa jambe dans le plâtre.

-Plâtre ? lâcha Pepper paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

-Parce que je vais bien Pep, répondit le concerné de toute cette inquiétude.

La rousse se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine pour voir Tony en pantalon large de pyjama, un tee-shirt sombre avec un logo blanc « I'm with stupid » et une flèche montrant la droite. Il tenait une béquille sous son bras droit pour avancer et lui fit un grand sourire.

-C'est rien, juste une fêlure du tibia mais le bon docteur Banner a pris l'extrême précaution de me plâtrer pour éviter que je n'empire les choses en bossant dans mon atelier ou dieu sait quoi. Alors que je suis la sagesse incarnée.

Pepper le couva d'un regard inquiet mais le brun lui adressa un de ses sourires de sale gosse.

-Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Enfin, après une tasse de café.

Ladite tasse atterrit non loin de lui, comme l'autre qui était destinée à leur invitée. Steve croisa le regard noisette de Tony, qui lui sourit avant qu'il ne porte la tasse à ses lèvres avec un réel plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je t'ai pas nommé à la tête de mon entreprise pour te voir débarquer pendant mes heures de congé forcé.

-Je t'en ai parlé il y a deux semaines, pour l'expansion de Stark Indutries, j'ai besoin que tu m'accordes un peu de temps.

-Je peux pas, je suis un super-héros.

-Je doute que quiconque ici te laisse enfiler une armure avec ton plâtre, souligna Pepper pas dupe de sa pirouette.

Tony grimaça et jeta un regard vers Steve qui était revenu vers le comptoir, sa propre tasse de liquide noir à la main mais qui laissait les deux discuter sans s'imposer. L'ingénieur se sentait en train de marcher sur des œufs avec Pepper d'un côté, son ex aussi merveilleuse et compréhensible qu'elle soit et son nouvel amant. Il détacha son regard de Cap pour ne pas se faire griller et fit un sourire plein de dents à la rousse.

-Je travaille justement sur une prothèse de tibia.

-Tony, soupira-t-elle.

Son regard se détourna vers Steve l'espace d'une seconde comme si elle voulait le prendre à partie parce qu'elle savait que la droiture de Captain America n'était plus à prouver.

-Je veux que tu m'accordes cinq jours pleins, débita-t-elle en fixant Tony. J'ai besoin que tu sois au siège, que tu me donnes des projets concrets et que tu fasses au moins deux conférences.

-Mais les Avengers ne peuvent pas se passer de moi, contra Tony tant bien que mal. Steve dis-le lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Cap resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de poser son regard sur Pepper, puis de revenir sur Tony.

-Je ne prends pas parti mais tu es blessé et tu n'iras pas sur le champ de bataille avec un plâtre, exposa-t-il en douceur et avec logique.

Iron man tordit la bouche en une grimace agacée, fusillant son amant du regard avant de percevoir le sourire de Pepper qui semblait ravie d'avoir un allié. Un grognement échappa à Tony qui but son café d'une traite avant de poser bruyamment la tasse à côté de Steve en une demande évidente qu'il le resserve. Il était vexé et contrarié et par conséquent, se comportait comme un enfant gâté. Mais le blond ne lui en tint pas rigueur parce que la situation était délicate. Il ne pouvait tenter de l'amadouer d'une caresse ou d'un baiser alors, il effleura juste ses doigts en douceur pour prendre la tasse et le resservit. Pepper attendit sagement que l'enfant terrible Stark ait eu sa seconde dose de caféine pour relever un sourcil critique.

-Très bien, je t'accorde tes cinq jours mais si je deviens insupportable, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

-Je saurais faire avec, fit-elle en roulant des yeux, habituée à ces cents coups. Merci Tony.

-De rien, marmonna le brun en se détournant d'elle.

-Happy viendra te prendre à dix heures demain, je sais que tu n'es pas du matin mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses un effort et après tu n'entendras plus parler de moi avant l'année prochaine.

-Si seulement.

-Il ne faut pas rêver, rit Pepper.

Tony fit la moue et posa son regard sombre sur Steve qui se contentait toujours de conserver un visage neutre. La rousse finit son café puis reposa la tasse sur le comptoir avec plus de délicatesse que son patron.

-Tony, je te dis à demain et repose-toi. Steve, merci pour le café et je vous confie cette tête de mule.

-On veillera sur lui, répondit-il avec un rictus qui se voulait à l'aise.

La rousse reprit sa mallette et repartit, leur adressant un geste de la main parce qu'elle connaissait le chemin. Il eut un silence juste après qu'elle fut partie, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne se referme et Tony releva un sourcil à l'attention de son amant.

-Tu devais être de mon côté, bougonna-t-il.

Steve le couva de son regard tendre, agaçant sur l'instant, mais Tony ne put lui en vouloir longtemps surtout quand sa grande main couvrit la sienne et que ses doigts vinrent caresser son poignet.

-Je n'ai fait que dire l'évidence, aucun de nous ne te voudra sur le champ de bataille avec un plâtre.

-Je peux vous aider à distance.

-Et Pepper a besoin de toi.

Un grognement répondit à cette phrase. Alors Steve relâcha sa main et Tony lui lança un regard trahi, accusateur. Ses yeux de chat mécontents le suivirent tandis que Captain America faisait le tour de l'ilot central pour venir vers lui. Le blond lui releva le menton pour venir apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes de manière totalement naturelle alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis si peu de temps. Mais ça lui plaisait. Non, il adorait ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'adorait pas chez Steve ? La réponse tenait en quatre lettres : rien. Alors Tony se laissa amadouer, même s'il n'était pas dupe, approfondissant le baiser en glissant sa main sur la nuque de son amant.

-Eurk pitié, y'a des chambres pour ça, râla Clint.

Tony sourit contre les lèvres de Steve et ne le lâcha pas, gémissant de manière sonore et inconvenable contre sa bouche tout en venant coller son corps contre le sien. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire virer les pommettes de Steve au rouge carmin sans passer par le stade intermédiaire. L'archer râla plus fort et partit en direction de la cafetière tandis que Natasha observait silencieusement ce petit monde. Lorsque Tony perçut le mouvement de la verseuse de café vers la bouche de Clint, il rompit le baiser pour lâcher :

-Pose ça malpropre, on t'a jamais appris qu'il existait des tasses !

-Si mais c'était pour te faire râler et laisser notre Captain respirer, contra Clint en léchant le rebord de verre pour ne pas en perdre une goutte.

Steve était visiblement très gêné mais il ne prenait pas parti.

-Nettoie-le et refais-en, maintenant que tu l'as contaminé par ta bêtise.

Clint lui adressa un regard nullement inquiet, acheva de boire le liquide noir à même la cafetière puis le posa dans l'évier.

-Fais-le toi-même « n'a qu'une patte ».

Tony le fusilla du regard mais Clint lui adressa un grand sourire. Il fit un signe d'au revoir aux tourtereaux sans se soucier du regard meurtrier du maître des lieux puis le brun croisa le regard de Natasha. Elle haussa un sourcil mais Tony avait déjà ouvert la bouche :

-Tu lui diras qu'il passera en dernier pour les modifs de son arme qui sert à rien.

-Je lui dirais, murmura Natasha avec un sourire en coin.

L'espionne quitta elle aussi la pièce et Tony reporta alors son attention sur Steve qui avait toujours le feu aux joues et qui était resté muet. Le génie eut un sourire plus large mais tendre et à la fois amusé.

-Captain America est adorable en pucelle choquée, se moqua gentiment Tony.

-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

-C'est pas mon genre.

-Demain je te lève à huit heures pour que tu sois prêt à dix ? provoqua Steve qui avait toujours les pommettes rouges.

-Ne parle pas des choses qui fâchent Sweetass.

Tony lui donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres puis un baiser pour se faire pardonner.

-On profite de notre journée ensemble avant que je ne sois outrageusement exploité ?

-Demandé ainsi, je ne vois pas comment refuser.

-J'ai le droit à un troisième café ? implora Tony avec des yeux de chaton battu.

Un rire secoua la large poitrine de Steve qui retrouva un air plus détendu. Il lui adressa un sourire doux et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front en guise de réponse avant de se détacher doucement de lui et d'aller exhausser son vœu. Tony s'accouda à la table pour le regarder faire avec un air rêveur, espérant que cette journée dure une éternité pour ne pas avoir à affronter Pepper le lendemain.

~/~

Tony gagnait toujours.

Bruce avait préféré capituler plutôt que de laisser son ami traiter avec le grand vert – qui aurait été ravi de lui expliquer pourquoi il devait garder son plâtre. Mais soit, le génie avait gagné et le médecin du groupe avait assisté à la modification de son armure pour que le plâtre soit remplacé par une des jambes de son armure afin de jouer le rôle de prothèse. Parce que le jogging ce n'était pas son image de marque et qu'il ne pouvait donner une conférence dans cette tenue selon son discours. Même si plus rien n'étonnait concernant Tony Stark.

Après quelques heures de modification, Tony se baladait donc sans béquille et avec un pied en armure, obligé de mettre une chaussure à talonnette pour compenser la différence. Bruce avait insisté sur la présence constante de sa nouvelle prothèse et évidemment, il avait dit cela en présence de Steve qui avait plus qu'une bonne influence sur les mauvaises décisions du milliardaire. Tony avait grogné mais cédé parce qu'il voulait profiter un peu de ce qui restait de sa soirée avec son amant et que Pepper était une vraie esclavagiste qui lui avait dit d'être prêt pour neuf heures le lendemain.

Et passer du temps avec la rousse renforçait son malaise parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui dire pour Steve et lui. Il respectait Pepper, il l'adorait toujours mais il craignait qu'elle le prenne mal. Stupide ou non, il ne voulait pas non plus la blesser davantage. Alors les jours passèrent et il fit de son mieux pour répondre à ses demandes même si passé un certain quota d'heures, le milliardaire redevenait irritable, infernal et impossible à gérer tant et si bien qu'elle le renvoyait chez les Avengers.

Où Steve prenait le relais et arrivait toujours à calmer la furie Stark. Tony se laissa tomber sans aucune délicatesse sur le canapé en poussant le soupir du siècle, les lunettes aux verres fumés toujours sur son nez, son costume impeccable froissé par l'action peu délicate, sa jambe amurée posée sur la table basse parce que cela lui tirait sur la cuisse.

-Je vais jamais arriver jusqu'au bout de ces cinq jours d'enfer.

Captain America lui présenta une tasse de café chaud avec un sourire doux aux lèvres et Tony haussa un sourcil avant de prendre le cadeau désintéressé et d'en boire une gorgée chaude.

-Tu en es à plus de la moitié, murmura Steve en prenant place à côté de lui.

-Mouais, mais elle va me tuer au travail.

Tony avait gardé le nez dans sa tasse en disant cela mais il était évident que c'était autre chose. Le blond laissa s'écouler quelques minutes avant de venir lui attraper le menton pour lui tourner le visage vers lui. Iron man y mit de la mauvaise volonté et le scruta avec méfiance derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Lunette que Cap lui retira avec attention de sa main libre.

-Tu devrais lui parler.

-J'ai une idée, et si on changeait de sujet ? se braqua Tony.

Il retira son menton de la main qui pourtant le faisait frissonner à plus d'un titre et se leva d'un bond agacé.

-Tony, soupira Cap.

-Je lui parlerai quand le moment sera opportun ! J'dois bosser alors à tout à l'heure.

Le brun s'éloigna du salon sous le regard de son amant qui savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien de lui courir après et d'engager la conversation. Tony était buté et s'il allait à la confrontation, cela monterait d'un ton puis d'un autre ton et il n'avait pas envie de cela. Steve lâcha un lourd soupir et but une gorgée de son café, se retrouvant seul dans le salon.

-Pas facile comme petit ami, hein ?

Il se redressa pour se tourner vers Natasha qui entrait dans la pièce. Sa question laissait entendre qu'elle était là depuis le début, en bonne espionne qu'elle était. La rousse lui sourit et prit place à côté de Cap qui but une autre gorgée de café.

-Je vais attendre que l'orage passe.

-Certes… mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Cela reste sa décision de le dire à Pepper, argumenta Steve à contrecœur. Plus il attendra, plus cela lui sera difficile. Il tient beaucoup à elle.

Le regard émeraude de l'espionne le scruta mais Steve restait calme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il la devança :

-Non je ne compte pas m'effacer pour lui laisser la place si c'est ce que tu penses de mon discours. Tony m'a bien fait comprendre ses intentions envers moi mais cela ne change rien au fait que Pepper est précieuse à ses yeux.

-Pour quelqu'un qui rougit facilement, je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi.

-Je rougis pour un domaine d'allusion, je ne suis pas non plus un imbécile.

Natasha eut un rire sincère à sa répartie.

-Tu es sous son charme.

-Sinon je ne lui aurais pas proposer de devenir mon compagnon, répliqua Steve en rougissant un peu.

L'espionne sourit avec douceur puis lui tapota l'épaule.

-Je te soutiens contre la princesse soupe au lait Stark.

-Merci, rit Steve.

La rousse se leva pour repartir à ses activités secrètes, laissant Cap de nouveau seul qui finit par allumer la télévision pour trouver un programme intéressant comme une chaîne culturelle.

~/~

Tony était en train de faire les cents pas juste avant de monter sous les feux des projecteurs. Il connaissait son discours soigneusement écrit par Pepper, il avait même ajouté quelques lignes à lui et des blagues parce qu'il fallait une touche de Stark dans ce discours un peu trop sérieux. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le rongeait depuis cinq jours. Pourtant il aurait dû se sentir soulagé puisqu'après il retournerait au manoir Avengers, il ne verrait plus la rousse lui réclamer des signatures ou encore une invention, elle avait tout pour faire tourner Stark Industries au moins pendant un an ou deux avec ce qu'il lui avait pondu. Le milliardaire se sentait hautement coupable d'avoir gardé la bouche scellée sur ce qu'il devait impérativement lui dire, le rendant nerveux comme un puceau devant le lit d'une demoiselle tant désirée. Le poids qui aurait dû se lever et l'alléger le plombait davantage sur terre et il ne parlait pas de sa prothèse Iron Man qui tirait sur sa hanche et sa cuisse.

-Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça tu vas faire un trou dans le tapis.

Pepper le stoppa juste en se positionnant devant lui, évaluant d'un œil critique sa tenue. Il était dans un complet gris-bleuté avec une chemise d'un bleu outremer et une cravate argentée. Elle lui retira ses lunettes aux verres fumées pour les glisser dans sa poche où aurait normalement dû se trouver un mouchoir de couleur.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi… nerveux.

-Je suis pas nerveux, contra Tony avec agacement.

-Oh vraiment ? piqua son amie. Alors pourquoi tu creuses la moquette avec tes talons ?

-Je…

Le brun détourna le visage avec contrariété sous le regard étonné de Pepper. Elle prit alors son mal en patience, remettant en place la cravate sur laquelle il avait tiré. Pepper le connaissait bien. Il avait agi assez étrangement pendant ces cinq jours. Il lui cachait quelque chose mais elle avait été incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Cela devait donc venir de lui et à son comportement, la rousse devinait que cela pesait sur ses épaules.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire Tony, murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

Les prunelles noisette rencontrèrent les siennes et Pepper comprit peut-être de quoi il s'agissait.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça ? le devança-t-elle avec calme.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi perspicace, grogna Tony.

-Parce que je te connais bien. Et tu ne serais pas nerveux, reprit-elle avec malice, si ce n'était pas sérieux pour toi. Tu as le droit d'avoir quelqu'un après moi, tout comme j'ai le droit de fréquenter quelqu'un.

-Tu fréquentes quelqu'un ? interrogea Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

Pepper rit et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue.

-Ne détourne pas la conversation et dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, ordonna-t-elle tendrement.

Une moue sceptique froissa les lèvres du génie et tordit son nez. Iron man ne savait pas si son amie était sérieuse mais elle avait raison sur un point : il devait le lui dire. Steve avait raison, cela le travaillait trop. Il détestait quand on avait raison pour lui.

-J'ai quelqu'un, fit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-Je connais ce quelqu'un ?

-Il te serre ton café tous les matins.

Tony se sentit mal à l'aise et détourna les yeux brièvement du visage de la rousse qui ouvrit de grands yeux à cette réponse, sa bouche s'ouvrant comme si sa mâchoire allait se décrocher de son visage.

-Steve ? Steve Rogers ? … Captain America ?

-Vas-y répète le plus fort, je suis sûr que les journalistes ne t'ont pas entendue, râla Tony en se détachant de son amie pour lui tourner le dos.

Sa contrariété avait été plus forte que lui, même s'il avait aussi des remords. Il s'attendait à ce que Pepper enchaîne son interrogatoire mais étrangement, la rousse était muette. Alors il se retourna pour voir arriver un coup dans son visage. Il vacilla en arrière, surpris. Tony eut le temps de voir son amie par terre, inconsciente avant que deux gars l'immobilisent et que l'un d'eux ne lui mette un mouchoir sous le nez sentant le chloroforme. C'était bien sa veine… Le milliardaire se débattit, entendant une voix familière railler des ordres mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui c'était lorsqu'on l'obligea à rejoindre les bras de Morphée de force.

~/~

-Mademoiselle Potts !

Happy se précipita vers la rousse allongée au sol et il fut suivit par quelques personnes qui avaient attendu dehors que l'entrevue entre le grand patron et la grande patronne soit achevée. Il installa, avec l'aide de sa secrétaire, la femme d'affaire sur le canapé et tentèrent de la réveiller en douceur, petite claque sur les mains, sur les joues puis un torchon humide frais sur le front qui sembla faire son effet. Pepper prit une inspiration précipitée et son regard affolé vola de visage en visage.

Elle se leva tout aussi brusquement pour faire un tour sur elle-même avant de se mettre à trembler puis vaciller. Happy la récupéra pour l'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

-Où est Tony ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Il était avec vous, non ? osa la secrétaire.

La rousse pâlit et jeta un regard vers la porte d'entrée qui était dans un état discutable. Son chauffeur - et garde du corps - grimaça en devinant ce que Pepper regardait.

-La porte était bloquée, on a dû user de la force pour rentrer.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-On a attendu une demi-heure parce que Monsieur Stark n'est jamais ponctuel et on s'est dit que vous discutiez sérieusement… Et cela nous a pris un quart d'heure pour ouvrir cette fichue porte, répondit Happy.

Pepper encaissa la nouvelle. On lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle but machinalement avant de chercher son téléphone portable.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez Madame ?

La rousse leva les yeux sur un des agents de sécurité de la conférence qui lui tendait deux téléphones cellulaires. Le sien et celui de Tony, tous deux fracturés à coups de pieds.

-Happy, passez-moi votre téléphone.

Le chauffeur obtempéra et elle jeta un regard à toute l'assistance.

-Veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît. Sauf vous Marie, fit-elle à la secrétaire puis son regard se posa sur Happy.

Il comprit qu'il pouvait rester et accompagna tout le monde dehors tandis que la chef d'entreprise s'entretenait avec son employée. Pepper lui demanda d'annuler la conférence de presse pour cause de maladie, une histoire idiote d'intoxication alimentaire concernant elle et Tony. Les journalistes en concluront ce qu'ils auront envie, avait-elle ajouté avant que Marie ne s'éclipse faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Puis ses doigts fébriles tapèrent le numéro de la résidence Avengers. Elle le connaissait par cœur au même titre que le numéro des urgences.

« Bonjour Happy, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

C'était la voix de Steve et étrangement, Pepper bloqua. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à lui. Mais qui d'autre aurait pu lui répondre alors que tout le monde savait que Tony était avec elle. La rousse avala sa salive avant d'enfin faire entendre le son de sa voix avec quelques secondes de retard :

-Bonjour Steve, c'est Pepper.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda immédiatement Captain America.

-On a eu un souci. Je crois bien que Tony a été enlevé, admit-elle avec une boule au ventre.

Heureusement qu'elle était assise. Elle était chamboulée de l'enlèvement de Tony mais en parler à Steve, son nouvel amant, c'était tout aussi perturbant. D'autant plus qu'il réagissait de manière professionnelle et non pas émotionnelle.

« Dites-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

Pepper inspira pour se calmer intérieurement et se focaliser sur les éléments rationnels qu'elle avait en mémoire.

-Je discutais avec Tony quand… Quand on m'a attrapée par derrière et bâillonnée avec un mouchoir qui était imbibé de chloroforme. J'ai eu le temps de voir Tony à qui on a porté un coup et deux hommes pour lui faire subir le même sort que moi. Ils… ils étaient organisés et une dizaine je dirais. J'ai entendu des voix mais j'ai rapidement sombré dans l'inconscience.

« A-t-il toujours son téléphone sur lui ? »

-Non il est HS comme le mien.

Elle entendit grogner dans le combiné avant que Steve n'enchaîne :

« Est-ce qu'on peut venir sur les lieux ? »

-Oui bien sûr, je suis enfermée avec Happy et ma secrétaire renvoie la conférence.

« J'arrive avec Natasha, ne bougez pas de là Mademoiselle Potts. »

-Entendu.

La conversation s'acheva sur ces mots et elle raccrocha. Pepper eut du mal à avaler sa salive et son regard perdu se posa sur Happy.

-Est-ce que tu peux faire le tour du bâtiment pour voir s'il y a des indices ?

-Tu es sûr que tu veux rester seule ?

-Je vais bien. Et Marie ne va pas tarder, je vais devoir gérer les réticents avec elle. Lorsque les Avengers seront là, aide-les.

Le garde du corps opina du chef avant d'aller fouiller par là où les kidnappeurs étaient sans doute entrés : la porte arrière de secours. Pepper eut quelques minutes de répit avant que la pauvre Marie ne revienne dans la pièce avec un air presque effrayé sur le visage. Un lourd soupir lui échappa avant qu'elle ne lâche :

-Verrouillez la porte, ils vont bien s'épuiser et partir.

L'attente fut longue et à la fois si courte. Pepper demeura dans son siège à réfléchir à qui avait bien pu enlever Tony et pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le milliardaire avait affaire à ce genre de situation mais elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de n'avoir rien vu venir, coupable de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, coupable… de ne pas lui avoir répondu autrement à sa confidence.

La porte de secours s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux silhouettes connues. Steve était habillé en jean décontracté avec un hoddie et une casquette sur la tête tandis que Natasha était en mode passe-partout et blonde.

-Vous n'avez rien ? s'enquit immédiatement Steve en venant vers Pepper.

-Je vais bien. Il faut retrouver Tony, murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-On va travailler là-dessus, affirma la rousse.

Elle sortit une tablette Stark de sa veste en jean et inspectait déjà la pièce.

-Je vais voir le système de sécurité et la surveillance.

Steve approuva de la tête tandis que Happy accompagnait l'espionne. Steve resta auprès de la chef d'entreprise et de sa secrétaire.

-A-t-il reçu des lettres de menace au cours de cette semaine ou avant ?

-Non, pas que je sache.

Pepper jeta un regard vers Marie qui répondit par la négative.

-Tony a toujours eu beaucoup de concurrents et depuis qu'il est un Avengers… Vous avez aussi beaucoup d'ennemis.

-Oui, c'est un des risques du métier, grimaça Cap. Happy nous a dit qu'il n'a pas retrouvé la prothèse que Tony s'est faite alors Jarvis à une chance de pouvoir le localiser. Il travaille dessus.

La rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Steve maintenant qu'elle avait une nouvelle donnée en tête. Tony était en couple avec un homme. C'était un coup difficile à encaisser mais étrangement, elle trouvait ça moins pire que si Tony lui avait annoncé son mariage avec Natasha. Captain America était, selon elle, tout ce que Tony détestait. La stabilité, l'engagement, l'obsession de son défunt père qu'il détestait alors comment était-ce possible ? D'autant plus que l'icône de la nation semblait être d'un calme olympien alors qu'on venait de kidnapper son amant. Et elle était au trente-sixième dessous. Sans doute un truc de super-héros qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais.

-Steve…

Le blond se tourna vers elle, l'interrogeant d'un sourcil relevé après avoir détaillé la pièce à l'affut d'un indice. Pepper se sentit idiote de l'avoir interpelé. Pour lui demander quoi ? De parler de sa relation avec Tony parce qu'elle était chamboulée ?

-C'est Hammer, clama Natasha en débarquant dans la pièce.

Pepper referma la bouche comme une claque qui venait de l'atteindre à cette annonce avant de demander :

-Hammer ? Tu es sûre ?

-On ne peut plus sûre grâce à la vidéo surveillance.

La rousse leur montra le cliché du génie raté avec six gus qui emmenait justement Tony.

-Il n'était pas en prison ? demanda Steve la mâchoire crispée.

-Apparemment, il en est sorti, il y a deux mois pour bonne conduite.

Pepper fixa l'écran puis intercepta le regard de Natasha sur sa personne.

-Je n'ai eu aucun signe avant-coureur de son retour sur le marché, répondit-elle.

-Merci Pepper. On va prendre le relais, assura l'espionne.

-Puis-je venir avec vous ?

-Il serait préférable que non. Pour Stark Industrie, que les Avengers ne soient pas vus, ajouta Natasha.

-Oui, je comprends.

La rousse rangea sa tablette et s'éloigna pour passer quelques ordres à Clint par oreillette. Steve posa une main assurée et douce sur l'épaule de Pepper qui semblait au bord du gouffre.

-On va le retrouver.

-Ramenez cette tête de pioche en un morceau.

-Vous avez ma parole, affirma Steve en s'éloignant.

Pepper sentit une boule se former dans son ventre et interpela Steve qui n'avait fait que quelques pas. Son regard rencontra les prunelles océan si calmes, si douces avec une pointe… une pointe d'inquiétude et de colère.

-Veillez sur lui, murmura-t-elle maladroitement.

Steve ne sut guère comment interpréter cette demande mais il se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il le ferait. Puis Cap emboîta le pas à Natasha et tous deux se retrouvèrent dehors et près de sa moto. L'espionne lui glissa une œillade alors que le blond était clairement tendu. Aussitôt dehors, le masque parfait s'était fissuré et Steve avait laissé sa peur transparaître. Même si Natasha n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le savoir.

-Clint travaille déjà avec Jarvis sur les vidéos surveillances. On a une direction, le nord de la ville.

-Alors on y va.

Natasha posa une main sur l'épaule ferme et l'obligea à rencontrer son regard.

-On va le retrouver à temps.

Steve était plus qu'inquiet pour son insupportable moitié et qui plus est, Natasha avait perçu l'étrange échange entre l'ex du milliardaire et son nouveau partenaire. Son petit doigt lui disait que Pepper était au courant, depuis peu, sans doute de la bouche de Tony. Avant son kidnapping ? Cap ne prolongea pas l'échange, il rompit le contact visuel pour enfourcher sa moto et mettre son casque. Il avait besoin d'agir, de bouger et de trouver Tony. Natasha n'insista pas et monta derrière lui, l'imitant avec un casque noir, s'accrochant à sa taille puis le moteur se mit à vrombir et ils partirent dans la ville pour sortir de New York selon les indications de Clint.

Hammer avait tout au plus une heure d'avance sur eux, ce qui était à la fois presque rien mais à la fois trop. Qui savait ce qu'il voulait à Tony ?

~/~

Le réveil ne fut pas des plus plaisants. Il était ligoté comme un gigot prêt à être enfourné. À la différence qu'il était sur une chaise pour plus d'inconfort. Tony avait un sac de tissu sur la tête et par conséquent son monde était noir enfin, sombre avec une lumière pâle dans la pièce de ce qu'il pouvait en percevoir. Il grogna de douleur puis commença à gigoter pour voir s'il avait une marche de manœuvre. Non, les nœuds étaient bel et bien serrés de manière professionnelle. Mais au moins, il avait gardé sa prothèse Iron Man au poids qu'elle faisait toujours sur sa jambe. C'était toujours ça de gagné même si elle était attachée au pied de la chaise et lui dans l'incapacité de bouger d'un iota.

Il jura dans sa barbare et commença alors à babiller dans l'espoir d'énerver son kidnappeur pour avoir un visuel :

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Parce que je sens plus mes poignets et puis j'ai une faim de loup, je voudrais bien un double cheese burger de chez Burger King hein, pas McDo c'est dégueulasse et puis un p'tit bourbon pour accompagner le tout parce que j'ai aussi soif, vingt ans d'âge ça devrait pas être difficile à trouver.

-La ferme.

-Oh quelqu'un avec qui causer, se réjouit Tony. Allez un petit effort je respire mal sous cette toile de jute et puis, c'est un peu démodé la cagoule vous savez ? Qui se fout un masque sur la tronche à part un dégénéré ?

Le silence lui répondit cette fois-ci. Il tourna un peu la tête dans une tentative désespérée de virer ladite cagoule.

-J'ai besoin d'oxygène pour mon cerveau de génie. Vous savez combien il vaut mon cerveau ? Vous avez pas envie de le faire suffoquer avec trop de CO2 surtout que plus j'en respire plus je vais devenir chiant. Allez, un p'tit geste et puis, j'suis sûr que vous savez qui je suis alors autant me faciliter la vie et la vôtre aussi, non ?

-On t'a dit de la fermer !

Il se reçut un poing dans le visage et encaissa difficilement l'attaque. Un gout de métal emplit sa bouche et il se lécha les lèvres pour constater qu'on venait de lui péter la lèvre supérieure en même temps que sa mâchoire le lançait.

-Qui vous a demandé de me kidnapper ? questionna-t-il toujours dans sa lancée de sale petit con. Allez, j'suis sûr que je peux vous payer plus que le guignol qui vous a engagés.

-Mais ta gueule, beugla un homme.

-Messieurs, coupa une autre voix. Calmez-vous et allez vous rafraîchir dehors pendant que je traite avec mon invité.

Le calme se fit entendre puis des pas. Tony se dit que les gros bras s'étaient exécutés et lorsqu'on lui retira enfin le tissu de la tronche, il papillonna des yeux pour faire le focus sur son environnement sans que la lumière n'agresse trop sa rétine. Mais au lieu de détailler les lieux en parlant pour dire tout et n'importe quoi, son regard resta accroché à la personne en face de lui. Justin Hammer en costume bon marché qui portait des lunettes de soleil dans une pâle copie de lui.

-Surpris de me voir ? ronronna son ennemi.

-Surpris de voir que ton plan a fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant, lâcha Tony avec sa répartie habituelle. Mais il va sans doute capoter bientôt.

Justin eut un petit rire et se détourna de lui comme s'il ne présentait aucune menace.

-Pas cette fois-ci Stark.

-T'es sorti parce qu'il avait plus de place pour les abrutis ?

-Pour bonne conduite, corrigea Hammer avec un mouvement de la main.

-C'est la prison qui se fout de la charité.

Tony fit un rapide tour du lieu où il se trouvait. Dans une pièce meublée avec goût, sans doute une maison appartenant à ce crétin. C'était un bureau avec quelques fioritures, des maquettes et lorsque son regard revint à son kidnappeur devant le bureau, il le vit ouvrir une mallette et en sortir un outil. Une sorte de grosse pince mais faite pour quelque chose de précis.

-Pose ça, tu vas te blesser.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes provocations Stark.

Justin se rapprocha de lui avec une sourde détermination. Son comportement était étrange. D'habitude, le génie médiocre aimait se pavaner, discuter de son plan diabolique et là, il allait à l'essentiel. Tony se débattit tandis que Hammer arrachait sa chemise avec précision et sans s'embarrasser des dégâts. Ce qu'elle cachait fut alors révélé à ses yeux. Le réacteur ARK qui brillait dans la poitrine du génie lui ravit un sourire de grande satisfaction. Justin le scruta avec avidité tout en posant l'instrument au-dessus du cœur lumineux. Tony pâlit avant de relever ses prunelles sur le visage rieur de Justin Hammer qui ne semblait pas être lui-même.

-Sérieusement ? tenta-t-il.

-J'en ai besoin, argumenta Justin avec un ton doucereux.

Il pressa un bouton sur le manche qu'il tenait et des griffes allèrent se planter autour du réacteur pour ensuite le retirer de sa cage de fer.

-On me l'a déjà fait tu sais et j'ai pas de cœur, plaisanta Tony.

-Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je le récupère. Pour la science, ajouta Justin en coupant les fils de connexions.

Le cœur était protégé par la pince et sitôt les fils coupés, il les plaçait dans un petit trou prévu à cet effet et le réacteur éteint se ralluma bien vite. Le système était spécialement conçu pour maintenir et stabiliser cette prouesse de technologie. En revanche, Tony eut beau tenter de bouger, l'insulter, rien n'eut d'effet sur Hammer. Une aspiration saccadée plus que les autres lui échappa et un couinement de douleur lorsque la connexion avec son cœur artificielle fut totalement rompue. La panique dilata ses pupilles et son regard affolé suivit le réacteur ARK dans la main de Justin qui se détachait de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un moustique insignifiant pour mettre sa précieuse prise dans la mallette.

Tony Stark paniqua. Son souffle devint alors difficile, son cœur s'affola dans sa cage thoracique comme un oiseau à la merci d'un chat, ses sens se troublaient entre la peur et les effets secondaires de cette perte. Et surtout, c'était Justin Putain Hammer qui venait de lui voler ce qui le maintenait en vie et de manière assurée.

-Et tu vas en faire quoi ? Tu n'as pas les neurones pour comprendre un dixième de ce que j'ai conçu dans ce réacteur, grogna-t-il.

Le clic des pressions de la mallette lui répondit et Justin Hammer se tourna pour le dévisager.

-Passe le bonjour à Obadiah de ma part.

Tony vit alors son ennemi de toujours partir avec la démarche d'un gagnant. Or Hammer était un perdant. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Sauf que pour l'instant, c'était lui qui était en danger de mort. Le génie jura quelques noms d'oiseaux lorsque plus personne ne fut en vue et qu'il était irrémédiablement tout seul. Terrorisé à l'idée de finir sur cette chaise, il se mit à s'agiter sur place. Son regard affolé avait fait trois ou quatre fois l'inventaire de ce qui pourrait défaire ses liens en cordage mais aucun n'était physiquement à sa portée. Alors, il choisit la plus stupide des solutions. Il tentait de faire basculer la chaise entière.

Il était hors de question qu'il crève ici alors que Steve… Oh bon sang il ne pouvait pas crever ici alors qu'il venait juste de conclure avec son béguin de jeunesse. Hors de question. Il bascula plus fort sur la droite et la chaise finie par s'exécuter et il percuta durement le parquet. Tony sentit sa tête cogner le sol et il mit un moment avant de retrouver des sensations plus normales. Mais son rythme cardiaque était lourd, son corps incapable de bouger davantage. Il était en train d'agoniser et personne n'était là pour le sauver.

-Putain, y'a vraiment plus personne ici ?

Le silence lui répondit et Tony essaya de dégager sa jambe couverte de l'armure. Opération difficile même si les liens commençaient à bouger parce que son énergie semblait filer aussi rapidement que son cœur s'essoufflait à jouer la symphonie de ses derniers instants.

-Pour Steve, murmura-t-il en se tordant un poignet sans succès puis il recommença. Pour moi. Pour cette putain de vie que je veux garder.

Tony sentit un liquide couler le long de ses poignets et il en déduit que ce n'était pas la sueur mais du sang. Son sang.

-Où sont les copains quand on a besoin d'eux ? Putain, Avengers Assemble !

~/~

-Juste à temps ! J'vous l'ai un peu réchauffé, fit Clint avec un rire.

Steve et Natasha débarquaient devant la résidence de Justin Hammer où l'espion avait traqué la camionnette responsable de l'enlèvement de Tony. Parce que Captain America n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci pour le milliardaire. Alors l'équipe avait sauté dans le quinjet pour les devancer sur les lieux. Le kidnappeur qui prenait la tangente ne put pas monter dans sa voiture de luxe pour une retraite rapide puisqu'un missile avait allumer un barbecue de métal à la place du véhicule et au passage abimé quelque uns des hommes de mains.

L'espionne sauta à terre en jetant le casque derrière elle tandis que Cap bloquait le frein de sa moto.

-Je vais fouiller les lieux.

-Je vais rattraper Hammer, clama la voix un peu froide de Steve.

Il y eut un blanc dans l'intercom. Thor n'osa rien dire et sauta à terre en vue de mater les hommes de main qui les canardaient pour couvrir la retraite de leur boss, qui prenait donc ses jambes à son cou, la mallette collée contre le torse comme un doudou. Clint manœuvra pour poser l'appareil dans le parterre de fleurs tandis que Bruce guettait le retour de Natasha. Bouclier au bras Steve avait assommé un type non loin de lui avec une précision radicale avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du génie raté qui courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas assez face à Captain America. En quelques foulées à peine, le blond rattrapa son ennemi, le dépassa et le stoppa net d'un revers de bouclier en plein visage. La mallette vola au sol mais Steve saisit Justin par le col pour lui assener une droite.

-Où est Tony ? questionna-t-il ensuite avec hargne.

-Sans doute… déjà mort…

Justin cracha du sang avec un sourire torve. Steve lui donna un coup dans l'estomac pour effacer ce rictus, le visage froid et la main ferme. Un peu trop.

-Où est Tony ? Répéta-t-il froidement.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint de son punching ball personnel. Justin Hammer se contentait de rire ou de lui cracher au visage si bien que Thor finit par poser une main sur le bras levé de la bannière étoilée, prêt à lui octroyer une nouvelle droite. Le regard glacial de Cap se tourna de manière furibonde sur le dieu nordique qui se contenta de l'apaiser en restant neutre, baissant son bras.

-Natasha ? demanda Clint pour briser le silence malaisé.

Quelques secondes ou une minute qui sembla une éternité et la rousse se manifesta :

-Je l'ai trouvé, le bureau dans l'aile gauche.

-J'arrive, lâcha immédiatement Steve.

-Non, contra la rousse. Trouvez une mallette ou un contenant, on a volé le réacteur ARK de Tony.

Steve darda un regard sombre sur Justin Hammer ou du moins, la personne au visage en sang qui était cette raclure, avant de le relâcher brutalement sur le sol pour se diriger plus loin, là où il avait vu un objet voler.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda immédiatement Bruce en cherchant la trousse de premier secours.

-Mal, il est inconscient.

-J'ai la mallette. Thor ramène Hammer au quinjet pour l'interroger sur son commanditaire.

Le blond nordique n'eut guère le temps d'émettre une objection que le Capitaine courait vers la maison, sa main fermement serrée sur la poignée du contenant qu'il amenait à Natasha. Le Docteur Banner avait rapidement rejoint la demeure de l'ennemi en vue de rejoindre l'espionne et accorder les premiers soins à Tony. Il rencontra Steve dans le couloir qui semblait plus terrifiant que jamais avec le corps tendu à l'extrême, ses pupilles d'un bleu trop clair qui scintillaient de colère.

Bruce se précipita vers Tony qui semblait avoir repris conscience grâce à Natasha, le teint livide, la respiration difficile.

-Putain, je…

-Ne parle pas, coupa la rousse. Steve ?

L'interpelé avait rapidement détourné son regard de cette vision qui faisait remonter des vieilles peurs. Il s'était rendu vers le bureau pour poser la mallette et l'ouvrit le plus rapidement possible, son bouclier pour fracturer les attaches. Un bruit métallique résonna et Steve ouvrit le contenant pour dévoiler le cœur lumineux de son amant. Il le prit avec mille précautions dans sa prison griffue et l'apporta à la russe. Il semblait avoir perdu toute sa haine pour se focaliser sur la peur qui vrillait ses entrailles.

Natasha détacha le réacteur ARK de son socle pour venir se pencher sur le trou béant dans la poitrine du génie. Elle avait suffisamment de compétence pour le rebrancher et lorsque Tony leva une main tremblante pour venir l'aider, elle tapa dessus pour se focaliser sur les connexions à faire avec les moyens du bord. Captain America récupéra la main incriminée et la serra. Tony leva alors des yeux anxieux sur son amant et essaya de lui faire un sourire bravache.

-Je vais pas mourir ici, murmura-t-il doucement en détachant chaque mot comme un effort.

Captain America ne pouvait feindre son inquiétude et ne parvint pas à lui sourire, son regard allant régulièrement sur les mains de Natasha qui s'affairaient à connecter les fils avec la supervision de Bruce. Lorsque le dernier fut branché, Tony eut une sorte de spasme et grogna de douleur, sa main serrant fortement celle de son amant.

-Wow ça fait du bien de le sentir à nouveau.

Il fut parcouru de tremblements mais ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent ensuite.

-J'ai stabilisé le réacteur mais il va falloir rentrer et faire un meilleur travail dans ton laboratoire.

-Merci Nat, je gérerai la partie rafistolage, quand ça ira mieux.

La russe remit le cœur lumineux dans la poitrine mais le contact fut bloqué par des compresses tant la précarité des connexions aurait pu s'avérer problématique, Bruce mettant une bande de leuco sur le tout pour le maintenir sur la poitrine de Tony.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, fit-il.

-Je vais le porter, dit Steve jusqu'alors silencieux.

Natasha et Bruce hochèrent la tête et les devancèrent vers le quinjet tandis Captain America prenait délicatement Tony dans ses bras, une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux.

-Je vais finir par aimer le porté princesse style, ricana-t-il tout bas.

Steve ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un faible sourire alors que son regard avait détaillé avec gravité les blessures corporelles apparentes de Tony. Il avait la lèvre en sang et un bel hématome sur une joue et quoi d'autre sous le costume couteux ? Son sang bouillait rien qu'à la vue de la surface. Si les hommes de mains n'étaient pas déjà morts, la bannière de la nation se serait volontiers défoulé dessus. Le génie n'eut guère le courage d'engager la conversation, étudiant le visage carré de son idole, de celui qui semblait être devenu une boule de nerfs lorsque la vie d'un être cher était en danger. Le silence se prolongea même dans le cockpit du quinjet. Steve déposa Tony sur la civière que Bruce avait dépliée pour lui, Thor était dans un coin à surveiller Hammer qui était toujours dans les vapes.

Le regard haineux que Steve porta à son kidnapper valait tous les discours que Tony aurait eu envie d'entendre. Il se contenta de fixer Cap et de lui serrer la main comme pour lui rappeler sa présence en bonne voie de guérison et Steve détourna le regard de son ennemi pour le focaliser sur son amant.

Et dans ce silence digne d'une veillée de mortuaire, Clint reconduisit la troupe au Manoir, secondé par Natasha.

~/~

Steve était mortellement inquiet mais il n'aurait été d'aucune utilité à Tony dans le laboratoire. Le génie avait repris un peu du poil de la bête depuis que le réacteur était connecté à sa poitrine et aussitôt fut-il en sécurité sur un lit avec Bruce que Captain America s'éclipsa avec pour excuse l'interrogatoire de Hammer. Il l'avait prononcé d'une voix sombre et glaciale si bien que Banner avait cessé tout mouvement et son amant l'avait bêtement suivi du regard.

-Bruce ?

-Oui ? fit distraitement son ami en rapatriant du matériel pour le rafistolage du réacteur.

-Il a vraiment refait le portrait de ce raté d'Hammer ?

Le regard que lui jeta le bon docteur lui confirma que oui, Captain America avait sans doute perdu son sang-froid légendaire pour le retrouver.

~/~

Dans la partie du Manoir Avengers consacré à la prison temporaire pour les vilains mais tout de même solide pour retenir un Hulk au cas où, Clint était présent ainsi que Natasha pour mener l'interrogatoire de Justin Hammer, Thor veillant à ce que les deux espions soient sage. Lorsque la bannière étoilée entra enfin dans la pièce, tous les regards se posèrent sur Steve. Mais ce dernier avait braqué son attention sur leur prisonnier toujours inconscient et allongé sur la banquette fixée au sol.

-Captain, commença le dieu.

-Je sais Thor. Mon inquiétude et ma colère ont brouillé mon jugement mais…

-Bordel, Captain America n'est pas parfait, quel scoop, siffla Clint.

Il s'attira un regard en coin de la part de Steve à qui il fit un grand sourire. Mais cela détendit l'atmosphère. Alors le blond eut un sourire envers ses coéquipiers, ses amis pour leur compréhension. Thor posa sa largue paluche sur son épaule et Clint lui fit un clin d'œil. Natasha eut un rictus avant de se diriger vers la cellule et d'y entrer.

-Je vais donc mener l'interrogatoire.

-Pas sûr que tu sois plus douce que Cap dans le feu de l'action.

Un regard de Black Widow figea l'archer une seconde. La rousse se rapprocha de Justin Hammer et lui mit un petit flacon sous le nez. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne se réveilla pas immédiatement et le secoua un peu avant de réitérer son geste. Thor se rapprocha de la vitre en fronçant les sourcils, attisant la curiosité de ses deux comparses hors de la cage. Mais Hammer se réveilla enfin en sursaut, criant dignement telle une fillette apeurée puis reculant avec des yeux exorbités. Il dévisagea Natasha comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant de regarder autour de lui avec la plus parfaite incompréhension.

-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? débita-t-il en se tassant contre le verre comme s'il pouvait s'y fondre. Je n'ai rien fait, j'vous jure que j'ai été sage pitié me laissez pas retourner en prison. C'était sans doute, un verre de trop ?

Natasha glissa un regard vers ses compagnons qui étaient aussi estomaqués qu'elle, intérieurement bien sûr.

-Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes ?

Justin avala sa salive et les regarda à nouveau avant de reconnaître sans mal le dieu nordique puis Captain America alors il fit vite le lien.

-Les Avengers ? Mais… je vois pas ce que je fais là, comment j'suis arrivé ici ? osa-t-il questionner.

-Tu ne te souviens pas d'il y a quelques heures ?

Justin hocha la tête par la négative. Natasha se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, ayant capté le mouvement de Thor. Le dieu ouvrit la porte avec précipitation et ce fut comme une sorte de volupté verdâtre qui fila, à peine visible.

-De la magie, murmura-t-il.

Steve et Clint se regardèrent tandis que Natasha se retourna vers Justin.

-Pas bouger le raté !

Hammer la fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des billes et hocha la tête en signe d'obéissance absolue. La rousse sortie alors de la pièce en poussant Thor dehors et de verrouiller derrière elle. La prison était insonorisée aussi, elle parla librement :

-Loki ? Mais il est en prison, non ?

-Oui, mais il n'est pas le seul à la pratiquer.

-Quelqu'un a manipulé Hammer dans le but de nous toucher, démêla Steve. Mais si ce n'est pas ton frère qui cela pourrait-il bien être ?

Le dieu grimaça puis prit un air pensif.

-Dans son entourage, je ne connais qu'une enchanteresse capable d'un tel niveau de magie de manipulation, Amora.

-La mayonnaise ? pouffa Clint.

Ce commentaire attira un froncement d'incompréhension à Thor puis un regard de reproche de Steve et Natasha. L'archer regrettait l'absence de Tony qui aurait apprécié sa blague lui.

-Et son motif ? interrogea l'espionne.

-Sans doute pour venger mon frère. Elle est éprise de lui.

-Cela se tient, approuva Steve.

-Je vais devoir retourner en Asgard pour vérifier cette hypothèse.

-Est-ce que cela peut attendre Thor ? contra Natasha. Bruce et Tony avaient presque mis la main sur la position du laboratoire de l'AIM, bien qu'il soit blessé, cela repousse de quelques jours mais l'attaque est imminente et on aura besoin de ta force de frappe.

-Je suppose que cela peut attendre quelques jours.

-Le sort de manipulation semble dissipé vu qu'il se rappelle de rien de moutarde le guignol, commenta Clint.

-Je vais continuer de l'interroger, contra Natasha avec agacement, on ne sait jamais.

Elle lui tapa discrètement à l'arrière du crâne mais les deux blonds le virent rentrer sa tête dans les épaules. Clint fit une moue boudeuse avant de se taire puisqu'il n'était pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser à votre interrogatoire Black Widow.

Le dieu nordique s'éloigna et Clint hésita avant de faire signe qu'il suivait le fuyard. La rousse glissa un regard vers Steve qui ne savait pas s'il devait rester ou non. Il avait envie de savoir si ce que disait Thor était vrai, pourquoi Hammer ? Et si Justin ne se jouait pas d'eux.

-Va le rejoindre, trancha Natasha pour lui.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine. Tu as plus ta place auprès de lui qu'ici, je peux gérer Justin Hammer d'un regard, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Cap eut un léger souffle amusé puis il se décida à lui aussi remonter dans les pièces de vies du Manoir. Son regard se promena sur son environnement puis il dirigea ses pas par automatisme vers la salle de sport pour se défouler.

~/~

Steve avait passé une bonne heure à déverser sa rage sur des punching bag alors il sortait d'une douche bien méritée. Habillé d'une serviette autour des hanches et d'une autre sur la tête pour se sécher les cheveux, il était en train de les frictionner quand il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Le blond bloqua immédiatement en voyant Tony allongé en travers de son lit. Le génie avait tourné le visage vers la porte lorsqu'il l'avait entendu s'ouvrir mais en voyant son amant nu, enfin à moitié nu, il se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder de haut en bas.

Des rougeurs s'invitèrent sur les pommettes de l'icône de la nation et il reposa la serviette sur ses larges épaules, gênés.

-J'ai frappé et tu n'as pas entendu, sourit Tony.

-J'étais… sous… la douche…

-Je constate, se moqua doucement le génie.

-Je… je vais m'habiller, je reviens…

Steve se dirigea vers ses affaires laissées sur la commode, une main sur la serviette sur ses hanches pour être certain qu'elle ne tombe pas dans sa précipitation et de nouveau Cap disparut dans la salle d'eau. Pour en ressortir à peine cinq minutes après. Son regard océan se porta sur le brun qui s'était assis sur le rebord du lit, en face de la porte, semblant l'étudier avec attention. Il remarqua que maintenant que Tony n'avait plus son armure en guise de prothèse sur la jambe. Steve gagnait du terrain et son regard était venu s'accrocher sur le réacteur qui brillait sur la poitrine de son amant. Celui-ci brillait comme jamais, dans sa cage de métal, soigneusement en place.

-Je vais bien.

Tony offrit un sourire franc et doux à son amant, son regard accrochant le sien. Steve se laissa presque tomber en face de lui, posant un genou puis l'autre à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Cap semblait aux abois alors il essaya de désamorcer la bombe :

-Il en faut plus pour me tuer.

-Tony…

-Je vais bien. Bruce m'a aidé à réparer mon réacteur, tout va bien Steve.

Les deux larges mains de Cap vinrent prendre ses joues avec délicatesse comme s'il était en sucre et le regard si intense lui serra les entrailles. A la fois enchanté par son inquiétude et effrayé, Steve déposa un baiser tout aussi léger sur ses lèvres comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien et Tony l'entoura rapidement de ses bras pour s'accrocher à lui, une de ses mains venant dans les cheveux mouillés pour approfondir le baiser. La douceur se transforma en ardeur sauvage. Le baiser d'un rescapé. Le baiser d'un homme désemparé de perdre sa raison de vivre. Ils le rompirent que lorsqu'ils furent l'un et l'autre satisfaits.

Le corps massif de Steve collé contre Tony, une de ses mains dans son dos l'autre dans les cheveux bruns comme une imitation de celle de son amant sur son propre corps. Le blond posa son front contre celui de son compagnon, son regard dans le sien, savourant simplement sa présence.

-Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte sur Hammer, commenta doucement Tony.

Un soupir sceptique échappa à Steve qui se redressa un peu.

-Il faut croire que j'ai des défauts comme tout le monde.

-Je dirais pas que c'est un défaut, contra Tony en jouant dans ses cheveux. Au contraire, tu voulais me retrouver et… putain j'aurais voulu te voir à l'action.

Steve grimaça avant de détourner le regard, honteux de son propre comportement au sujet de leur prisonnier. Tony sourit à pleines dents à son air gêné bien que les larges mains le câlinaient tendrement et arrachaient des frissons à son corps. Il sentit alors un baiser sur sa mâchoire et leva diligemment le cou, s'attendant à d'autres dans cette partie sensible mais ce ne fut que quelques effleurements légers. Le brun fronça un sourcil et jeta un regard plus bas. Cap s'aventura dans le creux de ses clavicules avant de venir embrasser le réacteur ARK lui-même.

Tony bloqua clairement à cette vision qui avait tout d'une déclaration romantique, le regard bleu intense qui le fixait. Il se sentait idiot et mortifié, heureux et terrorisé. Steve était romantique. Il était parfait. Il était le prince charmant du conte de fée et lui… il était un désastre ambulant. Et ils étaient quoi, ensemble depuis à peine un mois ? Le brun déglutit avec malaise, redoutant le pire. Redoutant des mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

-Ne dit rien, murmura-t-il.

Son amant remonta pour lui faire face et sans un mot, il l'embrassa tendrement. Le brun s'accrocha au baiser auquel Steve répondit d'une manière langoureuse, exprimant la peur qu'il avait ressentie. Et ça, Tony le comprit et lui répondit qu'il était présent, qu'il était vivant et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Des gestes à la place des mots, il était bien plus fort dans cette manière de communiquer. Sans cesser de s'embrasser à part pour les manœuvres un peu délicate, ils finirent par s'allonger dans le lit de l'icône de la nation, s'enlaçant étroitement comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

La seule chose que Steve trouva à dire c'était que rien ne se passerait de plus que des câlins car il devait se ménager. Tony le taquina mais capitula assez facilement, parce qu'il était secoué physiquement et émotionnellement de son enlèvement et par ce regard et ce baiser intenses.

~/~


	12. Même les supers ont besoin de vacances

Il se devait de répondre à ses questions, après tout, leur conversation avait été grossièrement interrompue par son kidnapping. Mais Tony était nerveux parce que Pepper, c'était Pepper. Leur relation avait été parfaite avant de devenir désastreuse et malgré tout, il tenait toujours à elle. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils étaient restés en bon terme. Mais faire son coming out surprise avait dû lui faire mal. Et Tony s'inquiétait déjà des conséquences. Évidemment cette entrevue fut programmée dans son atelier, au manoir Avengers, mais ses mains faisaient n'importe quoi avec les pièces de son armure en cours. Même avec sa tasse de café qu'il faillit poser dans le vide au lieu de l'établi à l'entrée de la jeune femme.

-Pepper ! fit-il d'une voix enjouée un peu forcée.

-Bonjour Tony.

Sa voix était douce, un lac calme qui l'était bien trop aux yeux du génie. Elle se rapprocha dans son tailleur toujours aussi parfait, posant sa petite mallette sur la table avant de lui offrir un baiser sur la joue.

-Un café ?

-Volontiers.

L'échappatoire n'échappa point à son amie mais elle le laissa filer vers la cafetière de son atelier, les mains tremblantes d'anxiété. Tout chez Tony lui prouvait à quel point il était nerveux de cette conversation mais elle avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée. Sans doute était-elle un peu cruelle de rester silencieuse mais il ne l'avait pas volé. Pepper récupéra sa tasse de café avec un sourire poli sous les prunelles brunes brillantes d'appréhension.

-Je sais que tu détestes les discussions sérieuses, commença-t-elle l'air de rien.

-Oh je t'en prie, achève-moi et qu'on n'en parle plus, maugréa Tony.

Un léger rire échappa à la rousse et l'ingénieur la fixa avec circonspection. Son invitée but une gorgée de son café avant de murmurer :

-Steve et toi donc…

Tony déglutit avec mal si bien qu'elle crut que son café allait l'étouffer puisqu'il se mit à tousser subitement.

-J'ai eu quelques jours pour me faire à cette idée et je dois dire que je suis très surprise, de la part de Captain America.

Pepper vit le regard de Tony se charger en accusation, devenir le regard de « tu me prends pour un imbécile, je le sais ».

-Écoute Tony, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. On s'est séparés, cela a été dur pour moi au début mais cela va mieux depuis. Je suis contente pour toi si tu as trouvé quelqu'un.

-Il y a un mais, grogna Iron man.

-Il y a toujours un mais avec toi. Steve est quelqu'un de… disons que je l'imagine loyal, franc, avec des envies de famille et… romantique. Tout ce que tu as tendance à fuir.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Pepper n'y allait pas par quatre chemin si bien que Tony se détourna à ses paroles en grommelant dans son bouc d'orfèvre. C'était vrai mais Steve désirait être avec lui et malgré ses peurs, Tony avait accepté. Parce que Cap savait toujours doser sans trop se laisser aller dans l'émotionnel. Ils avaient un équilibre pour l'instant.

-Et bien il me donne une chance et je lui en donne une.

-Tony, regarde-moi.

Il se tourna vers son amie à contrecœur, ayant du mal à soutenir les deux prunelles émeraude.

-Je suis sincèrement contente pour toi. J'espère que Steve te prouvera que tu n'es pas un désastre comme tu te plais à le dire.

-Et si ça fonctionne pas ? se rebella Tony.

-Tu dois te laisser du temps, temporisa Pepper. Depuis quand cela dure ?

-Quelques semaines, c'est assez frais.

Pepper se rapprocha de lui et le surprit en lui faisant un câlin. Tony posa sa main libre dans son dos et s'autorisa à relâcher la pression avec un soupir, la serrant franchement contre lui. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant mais l'approbation de Pepper était quelque chose d'important à ses yeux. Puis elle se recula avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres et but une autre gorgée de son café.

-Vous êtes opposés sur votre mode de fonctionnement mais c'est peut-être le bon équilibre qu'il te faut.

-Bon et si on arrêtait de m'analyser et qu'on passait à toi. Tu vois donc quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Moi qui pensais que le coup aurait été suffisamment puissant pour que tu lâches l'affaire.

-Pepper, tu vois quelqu'un ? Je suis ravi de l'entendre pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont fait hésiter avec moi ?

Tony lui accorda ce point-là d'un mouvement du menton et fêta cela avec une gorgée de café.

-Avec qui ?

-Tu ne le connais pas. Mais c'est… plus une passade, je ne pense pas que cela dure mais il m'a aidé à me reprendre un peu en main.

Tony afficha un air coupable et elle lui sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il me distrait et me fait me sentir bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse et il est assez… libre.

-Libre comment ?

-Non il ne va pas voir ailleurs, c'est juste qu'il est aussi beaucoup pris par son travail alors on se voit pour le bon temps et pas de prise de tête.

L'ingénieur ne pouvait pas la blâmer sur ce mode de fonctionnement qui avait été le sien. Bien que Pepper avait le même partenaire chaque soir à la différence de lui. L'expression entendue de Tony tira un reniflement amusé à son amie. Avant qu'elle n'entame le sujet qui fâche de Stark Industrie et même s'il rechigna, Iron man s'y prêta volontiers. Il était tellement soulagé que Pepper ait bien pris l'annonce de Steve et lui qu'il était prêt à passer une heure de son temps pour les futurs projets de sa compagnie.

~/~

Pepper ressortit deux heures plus tard de l'atelier de Tony, satisfaite de leur entente question production pour l'entreprise Stark. Le fait que son ex sorte avec Steve Rogers avait quelque chose d'incongru mais de presque rassurant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait continué sa vie la première et il était tout naturel que lui aussi, elle ne lui souhaitait absolument pas de finir célibataire. Captain America serait peut-être la stabilité dont il avait besoin.

Justement en parlant du loup, elle croisa le super soldat en pantalon de sport et tee-shirt mouillé de transpiration, une serviette sur les épaules.

-Bonjour Pepper, salua Steve une fois à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour. Entraînement intensif ?

-Il faut toujours rester en forme pour le terrain.

Elle eut un sourire entendu à cet adage même si son regard scrutait Captain America sous un nouvel angle.

-Tu es venue parler avec Tony ? questionna-t-il un peu gêné.

-Oui, je le quitte à l'instant. Je crois que mes félicitations sont de rigueur même si un Stark n'est jamais un cadeau.

Un reniflement amusé échappa à Steve, de même qu'un sourire tendre.

-Merci, répondit-il dans un souffle gêné.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay, osa Pepper.

-Moi non plus si cela peut te rassurer.

Pepper releva un sourcil à cette information et Steve se tassa doucement, lui qui était pourtant si imposant.

-Tony a réussi à me charmer.

-Tu en dis soit trop, soit pas assez, s'amusa Pepper. Mais c'est sincère, je suis contente que Tony ait quelqu'un. Il a besoin d'une personne pour ne pas partir en vrille et pour lui dire qu'il déconne même s'il n'aime pas l'entendre.

-Je ne peux que partager ton opinion sur ce point-là. Je veillerai sur lui.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je te souhaite quand même du courage avec son sale caractère.

Steve sourit à cette mention et la remercia avant que la jeune femme ne prenne congé. Cela lui faisait tout drôle que cette masse de muscle comparable à un adorable labrador soit avec Tony Stark. L'enfant capricieux et intenable, avec une option assez perverse. Mais comme elle l'avait dit, sans doute était-ce le bon équilibre pour que cela tienne, pour que Tony soit enfin bien avec quelqu'un qui sache lui tenir tête plutôt que se braquer et baisser les bras. Quelque part c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le large dos du capitaine qui rentrait dans sa chambre pour une douche et descendit les escaliers. L'avenir lui donnerait tort ou raison.

~/~

La base de l'AIM avait enfin été repérée après un travail non-stop de Jarvis et son créateur mais aussi des deux espions qui avaient utilisé les moyens de Stark et la base de données du SHIELD. Les Avengers s'étaient donc rendus entre Buffalo et Syracus pour frapper à la porte de l'épine dans leur pied. Bien sûr, des agents du SHIELD s'étaient invités à la fête afin de capturer le plus d'humains modifiés et surtout récupérer les données de leur recherche. La bataille avait été intense et quelques kamikaze s'étaient fait exploser pour donner le temps à leur créateur de s'enfuir ainsi qu'essayer de détruire les serveurs. Ce qui avait été un échec grâce à Thor et Iron man.

-Voilà du travail bien fait, se complimenta Tony en atterrissant à côté de ses coéquipiers.

-Bien fait, tout est relatif, répondit Hawkeye.

La base était à moitié en feu, de la fumée montant dans le ciel tandis que les agents du SHIELD s'activaient à sauver ce qu'ils désiraient récupérer. Black Widow était non loin de Maria Hill en pleine conversation et Captain America alors que Thor aidaient quelques recrues avec des objets lourds.

-Ils sont mignons nos petits boyscouts.

-Ouais, ils savent qu'ils seront pas gratifiés ?

-J'en doute, mais je me chargerais de Steve.

-Oh pitié, râla l'archer.

Ce qui fit ricaner Tony qui s'éleva dans les airs afin de rejoindre le duo de bisounours à gros bras. Il avait remarqué quelques éraflures sur son amant mais voulait en avoir le cœur net. Steve l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Comment va ? questionna Iron man.

-Mon nouveau casque est une merveille.

-Normal, je suis le meilleur. Mais va falloir que je te fasse des coudières et des genouillères à ce rythme-là.

Steve observa ses bras, son costume marqué de traces de balles et de couteau. Il avait même une coupure sur une joue qu'il n'avait absolument pas sentie pendant l'action, n'en prenant conscience que sous les doigts de métal.

-Je vais bien, murmura-t-il pour Tony.

-Hm, ronchonna ce dernier. On a fini de bosser, on rentre ! Vous piquez le boulot des petits préférés de Fury.

Thor rigola et Steve lui adressa un regard de reproche mais ils n'avaient plus rien à faire alors ils suivirent Iron man jusqu'au jet Avengers. Natasha était aux commandes, secondée par Clint.

-Allez les enfants on rentre ! J'ai une pizza qui m'attend.

-La pauvre, tu l'as prévenue de ton retard ? taquina Tony.

-Elle n'est pas rancunière.

Steve s'assit dans un siège et Tony prit place juste à côté de lui, retirant son heaume, pour le scruter de ses yeux.

-Dis donc Tony, tu nous payerais pas des vacances vu qu'on a bien bossé ? lança Clint.

Le milliardaire tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard blasé à sa demande.

-Vous êtes grands. Tu as ton salaire du SHIELD, non ? Si je dois partir en vacances c'est uniquement avec Steve et je vous laisse tous ici. J'vais pas m'encombrer de la marmaille en vacances.

-Quoi, on t'empêcherait de conclure ? Railla l'archer.

Steve rougit légèrement à ces mots et regarda ailleurs s'il y était, mais cela n'avait absolument pas échappé à Tony qui sourit avec férocité. Thor se montra évidemment enthousiaste à l'idée des vacances. Natasha ne dit rien mais son petit regard de biais par dessus son épaule fit comprendre à Iron man qu'il était un homme mort s'il le leur refusait. Ce à quoi, il soupira bruyamment avant de râler jusqu'à la fin du voyage, échangeant des joutes verbales avec Clint avant que Thor ne se joigne à eux.

Une fois arrivés au manoir, le milliardaire s'éclipsa dans son atelier pour retirer son armure et aussi fuir les demandes incessantes des deux gosses Thor et Clint pour des vacances. L'idée était séduisante et lui trottait dans la caboche depuis quelque temps mais il ne voulait pas y traîner tout le monde. Juste partir avec Steve.

À peine sorti de son armure, Tony descendit dans leur chambre où Steve s'occupait de désinfecter ses quelques blessures superficielles. L'ingénieur lui vola le flacon et une compresse pour venir s'occuper de l'entaille sur sa pommette.

-Ne te sens pas obligé.

-C'est mon devoir de petit-ami, non ? répliqua avec amusement Iron man.

Steve sourit et il rencontra les prunelles brunes hésitantes avant que Tony ne se lance :

-Ça te dit des vacances ?

-Je ne serais pas contre mais si on doit intervenir…

-J'emmène toujours une armure. Et on pourrait aller à l'autre bout du monde qu'il y aurait le jet pas loin, car sinon Natasha fera disparaître mon cadavre et tu ne pourras jamais retrouver mes ossements.

Un rire échappa à Cap puis une grimace au picotement du désinfectant. Steve attrapa la main fautive et caressa sa peau du pouce.

-Ça me plairait beaucoup de partir avec toi.

-Okay alors tu choisis la destination.

Un sourire entendu étira les lèvres de Steve et Tony vint lui voler un baiser. Évidemment, il se fit piéger par les larges bras qui le capturèrent. Il se laissa fondre comme de la guimauve avant de transformer peu à peu le baiser tendre en baiser plus langoureux et joueur.

-Une destination qui fera râler Clint serait l'idéal, murmura Tony contre sa bouche.

-J'en prends bonne note. Je te dirai ce soir.

-Ouais, j'vais réparer mon armure car elle a un peu dégusté avec la bombe vivante que j'ai dû emmener dans les airs. La prescription pour toi soldat, c'est du repos.

Steve sourit et l'embrassa légèrement avant que le génie ne se détache de lui en jetant le coton souillé de sang dans la poubelle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser de la salle de bain, rassuré mais aussi assez ravi à la perspective de partir en vacances avec son amant. Bon, il allait devoir aussi payer des vacances aux autres mais il les lâcherait dans un coin et eux pourraient roucouler de leur coté. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à ses fins canailles avec son Apollon.

Tout en démontant son armure, Tony faisait des plans sur la comète mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il lui manquait leur destination. Et c'était crucial. Il aurait peut-être dû faire des suggestions. Bon, Steve n'était pas du genre à proposer le tour du cercle polaire mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans un endroit peu glamour.

C'est donc beaucoup plus tôt que prévu qu'il débarqua dans la chambre de Captain America. Steve releva un sourcil surpris et son expression parlait pour lui. Tony lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha avec ses airs de chat avant de venir s'installer sur ses cuisses dans le canapé où le grand blond était assis. Des écrans étaient devant lui grâce à Jarvis et à sa tablette et le génie y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Venise ?

-Cela ne te plaît pas ? s'inquiéta Steve.

-Tu m'as évité le cliché de Paris mais celui-ci l'est tout autant Golden Boy.

Un petit rire échappa des lèvres du fautif et il serra ses bras autour de Tony, un baiser venant sur sa mâchoire.

-Le choix a été dur. J'ai aussi pensé à Paris mais je me suis dit qu'on irait plus tard. Tu es déjà allé à Venise ?

-Une fois pour une conférence pompeuse mais sans plus. Faut tout faire à pieds.

-Je peux changer d'avis, murmura Cap dans son cou.

-Je peux voler avec mes bottes ?

-Tu abîmerais les pavés.

Tony grogna et se désintéressa des écrans pour se focaliser sur Steve.

-Tu as repéré de quoi visiter j'imagine, mais on lâche les fauves où pour être tranquilles ?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait Venise Plage non loin. Ils peuvent allez là-bas.

Tony prit un air scandalisé.

-Mon dieu, Steve, tu as tout planifié, dois-je avoir peur de tes desseins indécents ?

Un rire nerveux et de légères rougeurs s'invitèrent sur ses pommettes mais Cap conserva son sourire. Il déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

-J'ai envie d'avoir quelques jours rien qu'avec toi.

-Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec moi, je te déteins dessus. Mais vendu, Venise, je nous prendrais une suite dans le plus bel hôtel de l'île et je leur réserverais une villa sur la mer ainsi qu'un petit bateau s'ils veulent faire du culturel ou si on a envie de faire de la plage.

-Cela me semble parfait.

Tony lui afficha un grand sourire plein de dents avant de venir capturer sa mâchoire dans ses mains, lui ravissant ses lèvres pour un baiser enthousiaste. Il sentit les bras de Steve le serrer un peu plus contre lui, commencer à câliner son dos et ses hanches avec cette douceur encore timide qui le fit sourire dans le baiser. Bon sang qu'il aimerait lui sauter dessus à sa convenance mais il devait avouer – sous la torture si c'était à haute voix – qu'il adorait la phase miellouse. Vraiment, Steve lui déteignait trop dessus. Après quelques baisers et caresses, Tony murmura contre sa bouche :

-Je te laisse leur annoncer la destination ?

-Entendu.

Cette demande tira un reniflement amusé à Steve mais après tout, c'était sa décision. Si quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord, il n'avait qu'à rester à New York.

~/~

-Hmm, pas mal.

Le verdict de Black Widow venait de tomber, son regarda ayant scruté scrupuleusement l'immense salon ainsi que l'espace cuisine puis les différentes portes pour les chambres de l'hôtel de luxe que Tony avait loué. Le dernier étage plus exactement, qui avait des allures d'appartement. Leur jet était à l'aéroport, à quelques kilomètres de là.

-C'est le Lido, vous serez très très bien, râla le milliardaire.

-Vous ne restez pas ? s'étonna Clint.

-J'ai pris quelque jours pour Steve et moi dans Venise même mais les enfants, je vous laisse ce palace, la plage, un petit yatch pour aller où vous voulez dans la péninsule et on a chacun un portable si vous êtes perdus. Évidemment tout à mes frais, je vous gâte trop.

-Bien Maman, railla l'archer.

Tony lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Clint l'ignorait en prenant une chambre au hasard avec son sac. Steve lui caressa la nuque pour le détendre mais il eut droit à une grimace agacée de la part de son amant.

-Et vous serez où ? questionna l'espionne.

-Au Danieli.

Natasha haussa un sourcil avant de commenter :

-On se refuse rien.

Tony balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main comme une évidence même et Steve se sentit un peu gêné. Mais son amant le prit par le bras, saluant tout le monde en leur clamant « d'être sage » avant de les diriger vers l'ascenseur. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, récupèrent leurs bagages afin de rejoindre leur petite vedette qu'il s'était réservé, direction l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la petite île. Et pour cause le Danieli était juste à côté du Palais des Doges. Sa façade magnifiquement ouvragée ne laissait pas voir la terrasse sur le toit mais chacune des fenêtres donnait sur le grand canal. Une vue magnifique qui s'étendait sur leur droite à la Basilique Maria della Salute et devant, l'église de San Giorgio Maggiore avec son campanile.

Bientôt en face de leur hôtel, Steve se retrouvait ébahi par tant de beauté architecturale, son regard allant un peu partout tandis que son amant conduisait à la perfection – et pas trop vite – le petit bateau. Lorsque leur navire fut arrimé par une personne de l'hôtel, Tony donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Cap qui embrassait la vue du canal sans se lasser de faire des va et vient. Tony lui fit un sourire et lui montra le ponton pour qu'il le suive. Son amant prit alors les valises et suivit le milliardaire qui lui-même suivait leur guide vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Une fois dans le hall avec son énorme banque de bois verni sombre, Tony s'y accouda nonchalamment en demandant leur suite de luxe avec vue sur la lagune tandis que Steve étudiait les marbres caramel qui contrastaient avec les pièces de bois sombres. Il y avait un escalier avec un tapis rouge, des colonnades aussi bien pour soutenir l'étage que pour le décorer. L'entrée était majestueuse et imposante de luxe. Steve posa les valises près de Tony, s'avançant un peu pour observer le personnel s'activer, des clients se détendre dans l'espace à droite des escaliers, l'endroit meublé avec des fauteuils à brocard, ouvragé tout comme les mobiliers et le plafond aux arabesques en fleurs d'or et peintures colorées.

-Steve ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers Tony qui lui sourit, la clé ornée d'un gros pompon rouge en main. Un employé se rapprocha pour prendre leurs valises avant que Cap n'ait rejoint Tony et leur demanda de le suivre dans un anglais aux notes italiennes. Les deux héros suivirent jusqu'à leur étage, leur guide s'arrêtant poliment devant la porte. Iron man ouvrit celle-ci et savoura d'un regard le luxe de leur suite. Un espace pour recevoir avec des canapés et des fauteuils rouges, une table en bois sombre et de larges rideaux de même couleur que le mobilier encadrait les fenêtres. L'alcôve accueillant un grand lit était dans un bois ouvragé à la vénitienne, tout comme le montant qui entourait les draps somptueux dans les tons crème aux pointes de grenat. La salle de bain était en marbre noir et blanc, spacieuse avec toutes les commodités.

Iron man remercia leur guide avec un billet puis celui-ci se retira en refermant la porte. Tony s'écroula élégamment sur le lit et se tourna vers Steve qui ouvrait la fenêtre pour admirer la vue.

-Ça te plaît ?

-De quoi je pourrais me plaindre ? répliqua Steve avec un sourire.

-Pas assez de dorure ou encore tu aurais préféré du bleu à la place de l'abondance de rouge.

Un rire échappa à Steve qui revint vers le lit, s'y assit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-C'est parfait, affirma-t-il.

-Tu es trop facile à satisfaire.

-Je suis qu'un gars de Brooklyn.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel de façon dramatique ce qui fit rire son amant.

-Quel est votre programme Tour opérateur Cap ? questionna le brun.

-Pour cette fin d'après-midi, aller faire un tour sur la place San Marco et revenir se détendre dans la grande baignoire à bulles ?

-Excellent.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Iron man se releva immédiatement, intimant l'ordre silencieux à Steve de s'exécuter. Ce dernier referma la fenêtre tandis que son amant sortait sa valise contenant l'armure de secours de l'énorme bagage qui était le sien. Il vérifia le bracelet à son poignet et ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous, sortant du luxe pour se retrouver avec le vent de la lagune, l'odeur du sel et de l'écume. Steve ressemblait à un gosse et le voir ainsi plaisait à Tony. Ils passèrent devant le pont des soupirs, le célèbre passage qui conduisait les prisonniers vers les juges avant de longer les colonnades gothiques du Palais des Doges. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'énorme lion ailé sur une haute colonne au milieu du passage qui conduisait à la place puis ils remontèrent le palais et sa continuité d'arc caractéristique de la renaissance italienne.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la porte du palais, la place San Marco s'offrit à leurs yeux. Sur leur gauche, le campanile ressemblait à un phare aussi gigantesque que majestueux, dominant tout. Steve embrassa alors la vue de la Basilique de San Marco sur leur droite, collé à la porte du Palais des Doges. C'était magnifique.

Le seul regret qu'il eut ce fut de voir les différents cafés investir une partie de la place ainsi que les arcades de la bâtisse, afin d'offrir à leur client la vue rêvée pour le temps d'un café. Tony le laissa faire quelques tours sur lui-même en se demandant s'il ne l'avait pas cassé à l'exposer à trop d'histoire d'un coup, mais son amant sourit largement et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux d'être dans un lieu aussi beau avec Tony. Et Iron man sourit à cette démonstration publique bien que son regard traqua ensuite les indiscrets. Pas de paparazzi pour l'instant, ils avaient de la chance. Le couple fit le tour de la place, s'arrêtant devant une grande horloge mécanique de toute beauté avec son cadrant des signes du zodiac, surmonté d'une statue puis d'un lion ailé. Puis ils dirigèrent leurs pas devant la Basilique aux dorures qui pourraient faire pâlir les armures de l'ingénieur avant que Steve ne conduise leurs pas sous les colonnades du palais des Doges.

Une fois dans leur chambre, ils passèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain, prenant un bain délassant et tandis que Steve planifiait à voix haute le programme pour le lendemain, Tony approuvait ou grognait selon sa motivation avant de faire dériver les choses vers un peu plus de luxure. Son excuse, c'était Venise. Mais Steve n'arrivait guère longtemps à lui résister.

~/~

Ce fut des journées exténuantes que Steve leur avait programmées et Tony n'était pas mécontent d'être étalé sur le lit tandis que son amant s'était assis dans le canapé du petit salon, en train de feuilleter le livre du palais des Doges qu'ils avaient visité le matin. Déjà qu'une pile d'autre bouquin attendait celui-ci, comme un catalogue de tout ce qu'ils avaient visité en quelques jours. La basilique San Marco, le campanile, le passage sur le pont du Rialto, des musées et une tonne d'églises. Tellement que Tony avait finit par déclaré qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes avant que Steve ne l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Durant leur séjour, Iron man avait voulu faire le malin en prenant un raccourci, coupant dans une ruelle, mais à Venise, les raccourcis n'existent pas. Ils étaient tombés à un tout autre endroit. Et chaque soir, ils rentraient en vaporetto, trop exténués pour continuer à pieds avec les milliers de marches qu'ils avaient montées et descendues puisqu'à Venise tout se faisait à pieds et les ponts se comptaient par millier. Ponts que le génie avait aussi fait visiter par en dessous à Steve avec un tour en gondole, l'attrape touriste par excellence mais il avait demandé à la réception de l'hôtel leur meilleur champagne et les endroits les plus atypiques, historiques et tranquilles. Une agréable surprise qui avait ravi Steve qui n'avait pas voulu lui imposer ce cliché romantique.

-Je n'en peux plus, grommela Tony le ventre plein de leur repas, étalé sur le dos.

Un reniflement amusé échappa à Steve qui referma son livre pour venir s'approcher du lit et prendre place à côté du brun.

-Demain j'exige de la plage, du repos et pitié, plus d'église.

Cap lui sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'amadouer avec un baiser tendre. Il se fit capturer la nuque par le milliardaire qui en profita pour approfondir l'échange, l'attirer sur lui pour se lover contre lui.

-Cela voudrait dire qu'on rejoint les autres demain ? interrogea Steve.

-Oui ?

-Entendu. On a visité les trois quarts de mon programme.

-L'intégralité voire plus, opposa avec emphase Tony.

Un léger rire échappa à Steve tandis que le brun plongeait sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants tout en picorant ses lèvres de baiser. Il murmura tout contre sa bouche :

-Ce qui signifie que je dois profiter encore une dernière fois de ce luxe et surtout de toi.

Des rougeurs s'invitèrent sur les pommettes de Steve comme à chaque fois qu'il le taquinait et Tony vint mordre sa joue avec amusement avant de sentir les bras de son amant venir l'entourer, le soulever du matelas pour le blottir contre lui avec autant de facilité que s'il était un sac de plumes. Derrière cet élan de douceur, Iron man put sentir que Steve était sur la même longueur que lui en sentant des baisers dans son cou. Il soupira d'aise, étirant sa nuque pour lui laisser plus de marge de manœuvre tandis que ses mains venaient défaire la veste de costume pour effleurer ses flancs à travers la chemise en coton.

Mais rapidement, ce ne fut pas assez, il avait envie de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui alors il défit les boutons de la chemise avec agilité pour en écarter les pans et venir caresser les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés du ventre de Steve tout en gémissant à la morsure dans son cou.

Tony adorait de plus en plus que Cap prenne des libertés, qu'il essaie, qu'il découvre et surtout qu'il soit de plus en plus sûr de lui. Steve qui justement venait défaire sa chemise avant que ses paumes chaudes ne viennent sur son ventre qui se creusa, sur ses flancs. Le regard sombre de désir du génie vint affronter les océans bleus et il captura ses lèvres dans un grognement d'envie, frottant son bassin contre le sien pour sentir qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état. Mais le baiser se rompit. Iron man fronça les sourcils avant de sentir les baisers de son amant sur ses clavicules, le réacteur puis sur son ventre en une direction bien précise.

-On prend de l'assurance Capsicle, soupira-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

Steve mordit la peau juste à côté de son nombril, son regard revenant sur son visage et bien qu'il avait la teinte de la gêne sur ses pommettes, les prunelles azur brillaient de désir.

-Je sais ce que je veux, répondit-il contre sa peau.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Tony d'envie, son bassin faisant un petit mouvement impatient tandis qu'il luttait avec ses pieds pour retirer ses chaussures. Les mains du blond s'occupèrent de défaire son pantalon avant de lui retirer le tout – même le boxer. Steve vint mordre l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de l'embrasser en se débarrassant de sa veste et de sa chemise, ses larges paumes venant sur les jambes généreusement écartées de son amour.

-Oh bordel de merde, jura Tony en se cambrant sur ses coudes.

Et il continua de jurer puisque Captain America s'occupa de son érection. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais cela faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet à Tony de le voir se consacrer à lui de cette manière, de sentir sa bouche et sa langue autour de lui. Il gémit, grogna et une partie de lui partait toujours en vrille à ce moment-là parce qu'il désirait toujours plus et savait qu'il devrait se contenter de ce délicieux moment. Alors le génie vint agripper les cheveux blonds d'une main, l'autre plantée dans les draps tandis qu'il était de plus en plus bruyant jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour.

L'ingénieur était sur son nuage personnel lorsque Steve remonta au-dessus de lui avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Tony vint les lécher paresseusement avant de passer ses bras encore vêtus autour de son cou et de lui intimer l'ordre silencieux de se presser contre lui. Steve le recouvra de son corps, grognant dans le baiser à sa peau chaude contre la sienne, au contact de son bassin contre le sien. Il se frotta un peu contre lui avec la frustration de toujours avoir son pantalon sur les fesses que Tony s'était empressé de venir saluer en les empoignant.

-J'ai envie de toi, susurra Cap dans son cou avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Un soupir tremblant échappa à Tony et il pressa le bassin de Steve contre le sien.

-Tu sais que j'en crève d'impatience depuis le premier jour, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Tony dans un gémissement. Bon sang, je serais venu rien qu'avec cette phrase.

Un souffle amusé lui répondit et Steve s'appliqua à lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de venir lécher ses doigts. Sa main coula ensuite entre leurs deux corps, caressant l'érection de Steve avant de venir préparer son intimité à le recevoir. Cela faisait depuis trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'homme dans son lit. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui s'apprêtait à le prendre. Il gémissait tout en enfonçant plus de doigts afin de détendre ses muscles, impatient. La tête lui tournait tellement il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Dans un rêve fantasmé, mais les baisers, les morsures de son amant le rappelaient à la délicieuse réalité. Il entendit le bruit d'un préservatif et adressa un haussement de sourcil étonné à Steve.

-Tu avais tout planifié ?

-Pas exactement, confia son amant contre sa bouche, y déposant de fiévreux baisers. Mais je te désirais de plus en plus depuis quelques temps.

-Je déteste ta prudence, grogna Tony.

Un sourire doux et un souffle amusé échappèrent à Steve puis un baiser sauvage clôtura la discussion. Mais Cap se redressa en vue de retirer son pantalon, offrant un beau spectacle à son amant qui virait à la va vite sa chemise et sa veste.

-Dépêche-toi, ordonna Iron man.

Steve revint le couvrir de son corps nu, se frotter contre lui, leurs deux érections se saluant dans le mouvement. Tony arrima ses mains aux larges épaules tandis que ses jambes l'emprisonnaient. Il laissa son amant faire à sa mesure, même si c'était une torture. Il se cambra en le sentant doucement pousser en lui, son souffle lui manquant, ses ongles se plantant dans sa peau avant qu'un grognement de plaisir lui échappait en reprenant son souffle. Le souffle tout aussi rapide, Steve déposait des baisers dans son cou, ses mains le câlinant avec la peur de lui faire mal. Mais c'était sans compter sur la délicatesse de Tony qui n'avait pas peur pour deux et qui ondula du bassin pour s'empaler de lui-même sur le membre de sa bannière étoilée. Il avait du mal à contenir ses gémissements tellement son esprit était en plein ébullition. L'échange finit par s'intensifier au son de leurs halètements et la danse s'acheva sur un râle des deux partenaires avant que le calme ne retombe, Steve recouvrant de son corps massif Tony.

Ils prirent tous les deux le temps de savourer l'orgasme, bien que Cap avait un super sérum assez traître qui ne le laissait pas autant profiter de l'état groggy aussi longtemps que son partenaire. Il ne bougea pas, l'observant avec amour, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors que son rythme cardiaque était presque normal.

-C'est pas du jeu, grogna Tony.

-De quoi ?

-Le super sérum…

Steve déposa un baiser tendre dans son cou, ce qui fit soupirer paresseusement Tony. Il eut aussi la délicatesse de se retirer, même contre les protestations grognées par son amour. Le super soldat recouvrit leur deux corps, basculant doucement sur le côté en attirant Tony vers lui. Le brun vint se lover contre lui, son nez dans ses pectoraux, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres.

-Maintenant je vais plus te lâcher, murmura Tony.

Le génie reçut un baiser sur le front et les deux larges mains se mirent à câliner son dos.

-J'y compte bien, répondit tendrement Steve.

En temps normal, Iron man aurait pris la mouche mais il était tellement bien sur son nuage qu'il accordait à Steve quelques commentaires romantiques. Après tout, ils avaient enfin passé un cap important dans leur relation et quelque part, le plus dur restait à venir, non ? Tony balaya rapidement ses sombres pensées pour se focaliser sur le présent, relevant la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus qui le fixaient comme la huitième merveille du monde. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et il vint réclamer ses lèvres pour un baiser.

Malgré tout, il adorait quand Steve le regardait de cette manière, ce regard qui n'était que pour lui et qui lui donnait envie de se surpasser, de le rendre fier et surtout, de le garder dans sa vie.

~/~


	13. Les mots interdits

Les vacances étaient finies et le champ de bataille s'était rappelé au bon souvenir des super-héros à peine une semaine après avoir bronzé sur les côtes vénitiennes. Dans le quartier de Harlem avaient débarqué trois énormes golems pour leur plus grand plaisir, en plein dans un parc où jouaient des enfants. Les Avengers s'étaient concentrés sur le sauvetage des familles prises entre les trois monstres, tandis que Thor et Hulk essayaient de les contenir dans le parc. Iron man déposait le dernier mioche dans les bras de sa mère affolée, Captain America demandant encore aux civils de partir au lieu de filmer avec leurs téléphones portables.

Tony n'avait pas eu à demander deux fois la présence de Hulk à Bruce lorsque celui-ci avait vu les dégâts depuis le quinjet et justement le démon vert peinait à mettre le golem de pierre en déroute. Il lui arrachait parfois de la caillasse mais la créature ne semblait pas affectée de cette perte, continuant de se mesurer à son adversaire. Thor s'occupait d'un golem de lave qui détruisait toute la végétation ainsi que les installations du parc d'enfants. Il le foudroya plusieurs fois et surtout, faisait au mieux pour que la lave ne happe pas plus de terrain. Le dernier golem de vent était beaucoup plus agaçant. Il envoyait valser les flèches d'Hawkeye dans le décor, le bouclier passait au travers pour se ficher dans un mur et Iron man tentait encore d'analyser leur structure pour trouver le point faible de chacun tout en évitant les rafales.

-Par la barbe d'Odin, jura Thor.

Celui-ci recula sur un toit pour faire tournoyer Mjolnir et lui administrer une décharge plus importante que les autres. La déflagration du ciel se fit tellement violente qu'ils ne percutèrent pas tout de suite que les multiples d'impacts non loin de la créature pouvait être un Asgardien.

-Besoin de renfort ? railla une voix féminine.

Se découpa alors la silhouette de Sif, guerrière de renom tout en armure argent et rouge, une immense lance à la main. Son épée demeurait dans son fourreau à sa taille et sa cape voletait derrière elle.

-Thor, tu nous présentes ta copine ? questionna Tony.

-Je suis Sif, guerrière d'Asgard et amie de Thor. Je viens vous prêter main forte, répondit-elle à la place du dieu nordique.

Sur ces mots, elle planta sa lance dans le ventre du golem de lave et une magie s'échappa de l'arme pour venir peu à peu geler la créature.

-De la magie ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'utiliser ? s'étonna le dieu.

-Odin souhaite rapidement te voir revenir, aussi m'a-t-il envoyée avec un renfort conséquent. Thor dissipe celui de vent avec ta foudre et que tout ceux qui peuvent frapper réduise celui de roche en tas de petits cailloux.

-J'adore quand une femme donne des ordres, railla Iron man.

Il se prit un lourd regard de Sif, et un en coin du même acabit de son amant mais le génie était déjà en train de canarder le golem de Hulk. Le monstre vert donnait des poings avec davantage de rage. Clint s'invita avec des flèches explosives ou grappins pour entraver ses mouvements tandis que Steve s'était dirigé vers une bouche d'incendie dès l'arrivé des pompiers pour leur emprunter leur lance et arroser le golem de lave afin que la magie prenne plus vite, puis la végétation autour qui menaçait bientôt les bâtiments. Il usa même du jet sur le golem de vent qui fut surpris avant que la foudre ne le frappe de plein fouet avec une efficacité qui le fit éclater en volutes nuageuses.

Un cristal tomba alors sur le sol et Steve confia la lance aux sauveteurs pour aller le chercher. Un joyau cristallin de la taille d'un pouce. Sif vint vers lui et le prit avec délicatesse pour l'enfermer dans une poche en tissu.

-Leur pouvoir provient de cette pierre ?

-Oui, il va falloir récupérer les deux autres.

Sif lui montra le golem de lave et il la suivit pour frapper la glace et la briser, réservant le même sort à son prisonnier qui s'écroula en un tas de roche bleu et noir. Le caillou qui enfermait sa magie était d'un rouge rubis intense et brillait dans un bout de sa carcasse. La guerrière enfonça sa lance et fit sauter le rubis directement dans sa main avant de mettre le caillou avec l'autre. Ils se tournèrent pour constater que Thor et Hulk achevaient le golem de pierre d'une frappe combinée et puissante. Le dieu récupéra la pierre grise scintillante et la remit à Sif.

-Pourquoi mon père a-t-il besoin de moi ?

-Il ne m'a pas mis dans la confidence, il m'a juste demandé d'aller te chercher, répondit Sif.

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ces golems ? Demanda Iron man avec suspicion.

-Je le crains, mais je ne puis répondre à vos questions Avengers.

Un silence retomba et Thor sourit à tout le monde.

-J'éclaircirais ce mystère pour vous mes amis. Je vous dis à bientôt !

Steve approuva d'un mouvement de tête avant que Thor et Sif ne se rapprochent et que le dieu n'appelle Heimdall pour emprunter le bifrost.

-Génial et les dieux nous laissent leur bordel, commenta Clint.

-Vous inquiétez pas les enfants, papa va gérer, fit Iron Man en se dirigeant vers les secours et la presse.

L'archer releva un sourcil avant d'ajouter :

-C'pas lui qui devrait être la maman et toi qui devrait être le papa, Cap ?

Steve haussa les épaules avec un petit rire.

-Il veut pas me vexer, fit Tony dans l'intercom. Et les vilains garçons n'ont pas de flèches surprises.

-J'ai rien dit, c'est Bruce.

Hulk frappa le sol juste à côté de Clint qui trembla avant de lui faire chut avec une main et un clin d'œil. Le géant vert renifla avec mécontentement.

-Steve est plus maternel de toute façon, fit Natasha pour clôturer le débat.

Personne ne répliqua le contraire et le principal concerné eut un rictus gêné. Tandis que Iron man promettait la réparation du square à ses frais ainsi que des futurs aménagements pour les bambins, les Avengers retournaient vers le quinjet en attendant que Bruce revienne parmi eux pour une facilité de transport.

~/~

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine après cette bataille et chacun avait spéculé dans son coin, avec sa tasse de café sous le nez. Évidemment, celui qui brisa le silence fut Clint, un peu nerveux depuis que son cerveau s'était mis à retourner le problème :

-Je suis pas le seul à penser à Loki pour ce coup ?

-Loki est en prison et sans doute bien gardé par papa Odin, répondit Tony.

-Normalement en prison, reprit Clint avec une grimace.

-Il peut être aidé de l'extérieur, fit Steve avec un air pensif. Cela expliquerait les golems magiques.

-Mais nous n'avons aucune information sur Asgard. Et qui pourrait s'allier à Loki ? grimaça Black Widow.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le retour de Thor, conclut Bruce avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau.

La perceptive que Loki soit mêlé à cela ne les réjouissait guère et ils espéraient tous se tromper. Tony fut le premier à partir dans son atelier « bricoler », Natasha entraîna Clint en salle d'entraînement pour le détendre et Bruce jeta un regard vers Steve puisqu'ils étaient les derniers dans la pièce.

-Je vais essayer de trouver des traces de magie dans le square et les analyser, voir si on peut comparer cela à la magie de Loki.

Cap le remercia silencieusement et monta dans l'atelier de son amant qui évidemment n'était pas sur son amure mais le nez dans les dossiers du SHIELD. Il fit un crochet vers la cafetière chaude et resservit Tony.

-Quelque chose ?

-Rien, grogna son amant.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Continuer de m'approvisionner en café ? sourit Tony en relevant le visage vers Steve.

Son amant se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

-Donne-moi des dossiers à fouiller, fit-il en prenant place à côté de lui.

Iron man eut un rictus et lui ouvrit un écran avant de lui balancer des vieux dossiers qui étaient plus à même de parler à Cap, se concentrant sur les récents et ceux qui étaient à caractère scientifique.

~/~

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à faire chou blanc sans aucune nouvelle de Thor évidemment. Le dieu devait être occupé, que cela soit par son frère ou bien par les affaires d'Asgard. Aussi, Steve avait décidé de changer les idées à Tony qui pestait toujours sur les dossiers quand il s'y mettait entre deux upgrades de sa nouvelle armure. Il lui avait demandé d'être habillé et prêt pour une sortie tous les deux. Le milliardaire fit la moue avant de capituler à la demande de son amant. Tout le monde était à cran et cela ne leur ferait pas de mal de sortir, il l'admettait.

Pour l'occasion, Tony s'était habillé décontracté puisque Steve n'avait pas stipulé la tenue correcte exigée des grands événements. Il portait un pantalon noir simple avec une chemise bordeaux et une veste de cuir noir, attendant dans la cuisine avec un café. Cap finit par débarquer en jean et chemise bleu pâle, sa veste de motard dans les mains. Ce qui lui allait diablement bien et les yeux de Tony eurent du mal à se détacher de lui pour établir un contact visuel.

-On y va ? questionna Steve.

-Et mon carburant ? contra Tony en levant sa tasse.

-Finis-le et on décolle.

-En moto ?

Son amant approuva d'un mouvement de tête et attendit que le génie ait fini de boire. Ils prirent la direction du garage et Tony en profita pour le coller un peu, bras sur ses reins.

-Tu m'emmènes où donc ?

-Surprise ? répondit Steve avec un sourire en coin. Pour une fois, laisse-toi guider.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Tony fit la moue, avec une mauvaise volonté visible. Ce qui tira un sourire tendre à Steve avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur la tempe du brun. Il connaissait sa manie de vouloir tout régir, tout organiser et arriver devant la Hayley Davidson de Cap, Tony oublia de faire du boudin. Il enfila le casque que lui tendit son amant puis monta derrière lui, se lovant dans son large dos tandis que Jarvis leur ouvrait le garage. Tony ne l'avouerait pas mais il appréciait les surprises, surtout de Steve. Monter sur sa moto avec lui était un bonus dont il avait toujours rêvé et il sourit contre sa veste. Cap sentit la prise des bras du génie se resserrer autour de sa taille et il les caressa avant de poser ses mains sur le guidon.

Le moteur se mit à ronronner puis ils sortirent du garage souterrain pour se plonger dans la circulation du Queens, Steve slalomant avec agilité entre les voitures mais à une vitesse décente. Tony se serra davantage contre le dos massif de son Cap tout en mémorisant la route, reconnaissant des angles de rues mais il était clair qu'ils changeaient progressivement de quartier, quittant le Queens pour Brooklyn. Il connaissait que les endroits huppés aussi, il finit par ne plus reconnaître où Steve l'emmenait. Ce dernier trouva une place entre deux véhicules et coupa le moteur de sa Harley.

-On est où ? questionna Tony sans bouger.

-Non loin du quartier où j'ai grandi. J'y suis revenu de nombreuses fois et il y a un restaurant sympa. Je me suis dit qu'on serait tranquilles par ici.

-On ne l'est jamais, crois-en mon expérience.

Tony mit pied à terre et retira le casque de sa tête, son regard détaillant les bâtiments crasseux et hauts, la rue encombrée de voitures sur les trottoirs. Steve fit de même et enclencha l'antivol de sa moto. Il posa sa main dans le dos de Tony, gentleman mais pas trop intime en public.

-Ça va finir par se savoir, argua Tony avec un rictus.

-Le plus tard possible, c'est toujours mieux ?

-Pour avoir la paix ? On serait restés dans notre forteresse, on aurait eu la paix Capsicle.

-Mais on avait besoin de changer d'horizon, d'air et d'environnement, non ?

-C'est pour les gens normaux.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel à cette affirmation ce qui fit ricaner son amant. Un air malicieux étira les traits de Tony qui suivit la bannière étoilée avec curiosité. Et puis, il appréciait cette initiative même s'il disait le contraire. Steve l'invitait – sur sa carte de crédit – mais il avait prévu ce restaurant, l'endroit. C'était dans la catégorie romantique sans l'être puisque Cap ne lui avait pas offert bouquet de rose et la totale de luxe, un bon compromis pour lui qui détestait cela.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le restaurant. La petite façade un peu minable aux vieilles peintures des années quarante à moitié effacées laissait place à un grand intérieur où la décoration avait tout d'un ancien diner. Canapé en cuir, chaise haute devant le bar, jukebox et beaucoup de décoration chinée vu l'état de certains trucs. Steve demanda une table tranquille et ils furent installés à l'étage où il y avait moins de clients.

-Et il y a pas de menu ? s'étonna Tony.

-Non, le menu est unique mais je pense que ça va te plaire.

Tony haussa un sourcil circonspect mais il avait totalement confiance en Steve et sa capacité à viser toujours juste. Peu de temps après qu'ils s'étaient installés, on leur apporta un verre de vin et des chips maisons aux différentes couleurs pour l'apéritif.

-C'est une technique pour me faire manger des légumes ?

Cap eut un léger rire et Tony mangea une chips violette avant de faire comprendre que ça lui plaisait.

-Tu es souvent venu ici ?

-Quelques fois, avoua Steve. J'aime bien l'ambiance et la nourriture est bonne.

-L'ambiance désuète et un peu surchargée, railla tendrement Tony.

Un sourire mélancolique étira les fines lèvres de Cap avant qu'il ne boive une gorgée de son verre et ne le fasse disparaître. Iron man l'avait regardé faire mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger Steve sur ça. Au contraire, il avait envie d'effacer cette douleur aussi, Tony posa sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire doux et son amant le remercia en serrant sa main avec douceur, caressant l'intérieur de sa paume du pouce.

-Si tu veux, commença doucement le génie, on peut convertir une pièce du manoir en temple de la vieillerie ?

-Merci Tony mais j'ai suffisamment de vieilleries dans ma chambre.

Le brun serra sa main avec douceur et sourit. Mais leurs mains se séparèrent lorsque le serveur pointa le bout de son nez. Deux énormes assiettes avec un burger maison et des frites furent posées devant eux. Ce dernier disparut après un « bon appétit » et Tony scruta l'assiette avant de la humer.

-Steve Rogers tu sais parler à mon estomac.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et décida d'attaquer sans plus attendre son burger. À la première bouchée, il fit un outrageux « hmmm » très appuyé et se lécha les lèvres avant de clamer son nouvel amour pour ce restaurant et surtout ses burgers. Steve eut un petit rire ainsi qu'un rictus avant d'entamer le sien. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le pied du milliardaire venir jouer contre sa cheville et lui répondit tendrement tout en parlant et mangeant. Une conversation normale, enfin presque. Ils avaient eu du mal à ne pas revenir sur l'affaire étrange des golems et cela échappa plusieurs fois à leurs lèvres avant de changer de sujet. Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'oreilles indiscrètes, on n'était jamais assez prudent.

Les deux amants finirent par rentrer après leur repas, Steve leur faisant faire un détour par quelques quartiers sympa de nuit et à moto. Tony était vraiment aux anges vis-à-vis de cette soirée qui avait été parfaite à ses yeux. Cap coupa le moteur et déplia la béquille de sa moto tandis que le garage des Avengers se refermait. Iron man sauta au sol avec enthousiasme et retira le casque, venant s'appuyer sur le devant de la moto, sa hanche contre le fer et pile poil devant Steve pour venir lui voler un baiser dès qu'il retira son casque.

-Je dois en conclue que cette soirée t'a plu ?

-Tu conclues bien Capsicle.

Steve leva une main et sa paume vint caresser sa joue et l'attirer à lui pour un baiser très tendre. Il était si bien que le filtre qu'il s'imposait depuis quelques temps se leva dans un murmure contre la bouche de Tony :

-Je t'aime.

Ces quelques mots figèrent le génie qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Il venait bien d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une sorte de panique s'empara de lui et il se redressa au lieu d'accorder à Rogers un baiser. Il déglutit avec malaise et vit bien que Cap était interdit face à sa réaction. Mais autant il vénérait Captain America et le fait qu'il soit enfin dans son lit, autant il détestait ce genre de miellouserie, cette laisse qu'était le « je t'aime » et tout ce qui allait avec. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il faisait toujours tout capoter.

-Tu te trompes, lâcha-t-il un peu trop abruptement.

-Je me trompe ? Tony en quoi est-ce que je me trompe en te disant que…

-Tais-toi, le coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas romantique et tu le sais, je ne suis pas… une personne parfaite comme tu voudrais que je sois. Je ne dis pas ces mots, je ne veux pas de mômes ni une maison parfaite avec une clôture parfaite.

Iron man se décolla subitement de la Harley Davidson avec le besoin de partir. Il avait même refourguer de force son casque dans les mains de Steve pour qu'il ne l'attrape pas.

-Mais Tony, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois parfait.

Ils se regardèrent et Steve grogna à sa bêtise avant d'essayer de rectifier son erreur :

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Au contraire, c'est assez clair, se braqua le génie.

Tony se mit alors à partir, une boule au ventre et l'esprit à la fois furieux et triste.

-Tony !

-Non Rogers cette soirée était parfaite tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, jeta Iron man avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Steve posa au sol les casques de moto avant de se lancer à sa suite mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité à fuir de son amant. Il se retrouva devant la porte de son atelier, Jarvis lui annonçant qu'il était interdit pour lui d'y entrer sur ordre de son créateur. Cap scruta la porte avec une sorte de détresse sur ses traits et une boule au ventre. Il savait que Tony n'était pas romantique mais de là à rejeter sa déclaration alors qu'il avait juste voulu lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui sans même espérer une réponse.

-Tony ? osa-t-il quand même après plusieurs minutes à regarder cette fichue porte rester fermée.

Il n'eut évidemment aucune réponse.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas pour t'avoir dit à quel point tu comptes pour moi, murmura-t-il en fixant la porte tout en devinant que Jarvis enregistrait tout. Tu sais où me trouver.

Steve posa sa main sur la porte comme un vague espoir qu'elle s'ouvre avant de serrer son poing et de finalement repartir. Son cœur se comprimait à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de l'atelier, se rendant dans sa chambre. Une chambre vide de sa présence. Autant dire que Captain America dormit peu et très mal.

Dans son atelier, Tony n'avait évidemment pas raté une miette de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait les entrailles qui faisaient les montagnes russes. Il était toujours entre la colère qu'avait suscité ces mots et l'envie de consoler Steve qu'il venait de blesser. Dans un excès de rage, il balança la première pièce qui lui passa sous la main, volant à travers l'atelier pour se fracasser contre la porte que Jarvis gardait fermée. Il retira son manteau et se jeta sur un autre projet tout en faisant évidemment n'importe quoi puisque son esprit était aussi embrouillé qu'une omelette.

Il tenait à Steve mais il n'avait pas besoin de ces mots pour le lui prouver alors pourquoi diable le super soldat s'était-il senti obligé de les dire ?! Tony abandonna ses projets pour revêtir l'armure et sortir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il avait besoin de mettre de la distance.

Dans le salon Natasha releva un sourcil en voyant l'armure filer dans le ciel après un looping contrôlé. Clint eut la même expression, tête penchée sur le côté et pop corn non loin de ses lèvres.

-Serait-ce la première dispute de couple ?

-Sans doute, affirma l'espionne.

Ils guettèrent la revenue de Stark tout comme Steve mais aucun des deux ne pointa le bout de son nez, alors au beau milieu de la nuit ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Mais ils étaient tous les deux sur le pied de guerre afin de savoir ce qui se passait entre leurs deux leaders.

~/~


End file.
